


Harry Potter i Powstanie Śmierciożerców

by LadyHill9898



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blood, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Brutal Murder, Death Eaters, Drarry, Hate to Love, Light Angst, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Scars, Sex, The Golden Trio, Top Harry, Torture, War
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Draco Malfoy zostaje porwany, a jedyną osobą, która może go odnaleźć jest sam Harry Potter. Jak się jednak okazuje, to dopiero początek prawdziwych problemów, bowiem gdy powstaną Śmierciożercy, oblicze wojny raz jeszcze zatrzęsie czarodziejskim światem.Kto odniesie zwycięstwo w tej bitwie? Komu przyjdzie zginąć, a komu żyć? A przede wszystkim, czy dwaj wrogowie potrafią stanąć ramię w ramię przeciwko najgorszemu złu?W tej grze nic nie jest wiadome. A miłość ma przebrzydłe oblicze — atakuje wtedy, kiedy najmniej się spodziewamy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miałam zamiar kiedyś w końcu napisać dobre, opasłe tomisko o Drarry i w końcu wzięłam się w garść ;)

Widział ciemność. Ciemność, która kojarzyła mu się z dzieciństwem. Wspomnienia ucieczki w najczarniejszy kąt pokoju odżyły. Pamiętał jak to próbował schronić się przed światem i przed ojcem, ale każda z tych prób nie była zbyt zadowalająca.

Nie dało się przecież uciec przed własnym życiem. Tyle przynajmniej nauczył się Draco, kiedy różdżka Lucjusza celowała w jego stronę, kiedy matka kuliła się i szlochała, złorzecząc na wszystkich, kiedy Czarny Pan torturował kolejnych czarodziejów...

Niegdyś to wszystko wprawiało go w trwogę, każde wspomnienie zadawało niewyobrażalny ból, gorszy nawet od rzuconego Cruciatusa. Z czasem jednak się pogodził ze swoim losem i zrozumiał, że nie tylko on miał przyjemność uczestniczyć w wojnie i być przez nią napiętnowany. 

Było tyle osób, o których nie miał pojęcia...

To wcale jednak nie znaczyło, że Draco Malfoy zamieniłby się z nimi miejscami. Nie, nadal pozostawał do szpiku kości sobą i jeżeli Voldemort go nie złamał, to już nikomu się to nie uda.

Bowiem każdy Malfoy miał swoją cholerną dumę. Swoje pieprzone dziedzictwo.

Gdy pięść uderzyła w jego twarz, blondyn roześmiał się histerycznie.

***

Harry przebywał właśnie w małym, acz niezwykle gustownie urządzonym salonie.

Światło w pomieszczeniu było niesamowicie intensywne, przez co tym bardziej mógł podziwiać ruchome obrazy wiszące na ścianach, książki w grubych oprawach posegregowane na półkach, czy też piękne lilie, wijące się w doniczkach. Do tego kominek także wywierał ogromne wrażenie, z tego względu, że był cały biały i kontrastował z czarno-szarymi ścianami.

Niemniej mężczyzna nie zwracał na to wszystko żadnej uwagi, ponieważ w tej chwili tylko jedna rzecz go interesowała. Mianowicie słowa, które właśnie padły z ust przyjaciela.

— Co powiedziałeś? — zapytał raz jeszcze, marszcząc brwi i jednocześnie poprawiając się na skórzanym fotelu. Teraz zaczynał rozumieć, czemu Ron i Hermiona nie usiedli, a stali naprzeciwko niego z nieszczerymi uśmiechami.

— To co słyszałeś, Harry — Kobieta uprzedziła męża, mimowolnie kładąc dłoń na jego barku i tym samym dodając mu otuchy. — To bardzo delikatna sprawa, a ty...

— Chyba kpisz — warknął zielonooki, podrywając się do góry. — Jeśli myślisz, że ja...

— Stary, spokojnie — zaoponował Ron. Jego głos przybrał delikatną barwę, niemniej i tak słychać w nim było lekkie zdenerwowanie. Widocznie nie tylko Harry'ego ta cała sprawa zaczynała przerastać. — Powiedziałem jedynie, że Narcyza Malfoy prosiła cię o przysługę... i powinieneś tego wysłuchać.

— Nie chcę mieć do czynienia z Malfoyami, owszem, zawarliśmy cichy rozejm, ale nigdy nie mówiłem, że będę utrzymywał z nimi jakiekolwiek kontakty...

Po tych słowach skierował się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Chociaż równie dobrze mógłby się aportować z powrotem do domu i prawdę mówiąc, nie wiedział czemu tego nie zrobił.

Gdy chciał nacisnąć na klamkę, dobiegł go zdesperowany szept Hermiony:

— Malfoy został porwany, Harry.

W tym momencie ręka Pottera zastygła, stał tak chwilę, by jednak opuścić ją bezwładnie i z cichym westchnieniem odwrócił się z powrotem do przyjaciół.

— O co chodzi? — Obrał rzeczowy ton głosu, wiedząc, że nie ma znaczenia czy lubi Malfoya, czy też nie. Liczyło się tylko to, iż był wyszkolonym Aurorem, a pomoc w takich wypadkach należała się każdemu.

— Śmierciożercy go dopadli, Narcyza błaga byś go wytropił — oświadczył Ron, a Harry dojrzał w jego oczach niemą prośbę.

Sprawa w istocie nie przedstawiała się zbyt dobrze, osądził z westchnieniem.

***

Narcyza Malfoy była doprawdy zniewalającą kobietą. Nawet Harry Potter musiał to przyznać, patrząc jak sunie w pięknej sukni po krętych schodach, by w końcu stanąć tuż przed nim z wysoko uniesioną głową.

Możliwe, że była zmęczona, ale nie dała po sobie tego poznać. Jedynie lekkie zmarszczki wydawały się ostrzejsze, niż zazwyczaj.

— Witam, panie Potter — przywitała się oschle, po czym wyminęła go i Harry, nie mając zresztą wyboru, udał się za nią do stołu.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie, oboje nie spuszczając wzroku z tego drugiego.

Harry odchrząknął, przerywając powstałą ciszę, gdy ta zrobiła się aż nabyt niekomfortowa.

— Może mogłaby pani przejść do sedna tego spotkania? Przecież oboje wiemy, że jest to czysto—biznesowa sprawa — zaczął Harry chłodno.

Narcyza zaśmiała się perliście na jego słowa, choć oczy nadal pozostały stalowe i bez ciena radości.

— Czysto—biznesowa, powiadasz? — zakpiła. — Nie określiłabym tak porwania własnego dziecka... zresztą myślałam, że już został pan, panie Potter, dokładnie doinformowany przez Ronalda o zaistniałej sytuacji. Czyżbym się pomyliła?

Harry zignorował prześmiewczy ton Narcyzy, nie dając się sprowokować. Sucho zaś wyjaśnił:

— Oczywiście, Ron opowiedział, co się stało, ale prosiłem by zrobił to nad wyraz ogólnikowo, żeby pani mogła mi to osobiście zrelacjonować, aby uniknąć jakiś drobnych przeinaczeń. Nie lubię takich komplikacji.

Chciał jeszcze dodać, że nie lubił również zadufanych w sobie osób, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Coś czuł, że kłótnia z Narcyzą mogła być zadzwiająco nieprzyjemną sprawą.

— No cóż... w takim razie zrobię to najlepiej jak potrafię — zdecydowała kobieta ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu Harry'ego. Nie sądził, że uda mu się tak szybko wyciągnąć z niej jakieś informacje, ale widocznie pani Malfoy była zdeterminowana, by jak najszybciej znaleźć syna.

— To stało się trzy dni temu — zaczęła. Wzrok jej podążył na przeciwległą ścianę, jakby tam mogła ujrzeć naprawdę obrazy z przeszłości. — Draco miał się u mnie zjawić, z tego względu, że obchodziłam urodziny. Byliśmy umówieni na osiemnastą. Oczywiście zjawił się... Musi pan wiedzieć, panie Potter, że na Malfoy Manor są nałożone liczne zaklęcia ochronne, które uniemożliwiają jakiekolwiek wejście do środka, a jednak... jednak, gdy ktoś się u nas zjawia, na sekundę lub dwie, nim się teleportuje, muszą zostać wyłączone. Ta niedogodność pojawiła się wraz ze śmiercią Lucjusza i doprawdy nie wiem, czym jest spowodowane, ale one rzeczywiście istnieją...

— Rozumiem, że ktoś jeszcze musiał się o tym dowiedzieć? — wtrącił Harry, gdy Narcyza na chwilę przerwała.

Skinęła głową i orzekła z niesmakiem:

— Na to wygląda. Powiedziałabym, że mam wokół siebie tylko zaufanych ludzi, ale nawet ja nie jestem na tyle głupia.

Cóż, gdyby Harry'ego ktoś zapytał, to musiałby przyznać, że Narcyza w ogóle nie była głupia, a raczej cholernie intelignetna.

Niemniej teraz potulnie milczał, aż dźwięczny głos Narcyzy powtórnie rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu.

— Jak się domyślasz, albo już wiesz, Draco nie przybył sam... Trzech zakapturzonych postaci wylądowało razem z nim w moim holu i nim cokolwiek zdążyłam zrobić, zabrali go... mój biedny synek — wyszeptała, a Harry się wzdrygnął.

— Pytanie zasadnicze brzmi, czego chcą? Przysłali jakieś prośby, rozkazy? Pogróżki?

Narcyza zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.

— Jedyne czego mogą pragnąć od mojego syna to zemsty. Zemsty za to, że ciebie wtedy nie zabił, panie Potter.

Wspomnienia z poprzedniej wizyty w tym miejscu zalały jego umysł. Pamiętał, jak to modlił się, by Malfoy chociaż raz nie okazał się aż takim gnojem i go nie wydał. W tamtej chwili wydawało się to irracjonalne, żeby coś takiego mogło się zdarzyć... przecież Malfoy wiedział, kim był i z pewnością za chwilę padnie imię Harry'ego...

Lecz nic takiego się nie stało, a Malfoy okazał prawdzie człowieczeństwo.

Nagle wyrwał się z sideł przeszłości i skierował ponownie spojrzenie na kobietę.

— Czyżbym miał czuć się winny? — zakpił.

Narcyza machnęła ręką.

— Na Salazara, oczywiście, że nie... Wbrew pozorom nie uważam pana za kogoś, kto powinien zniknąć z tego świata, a wręcz przeciwnie... czuję do pana wdzięczność, bo dzięki panu wojna się skończyła, zaś Czarny Pan odszedł... — Lekkie nutki strachu zadźwięczały w uszach Harry'ego, przez co uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo Narcyza musiała się wtedy bać. Ile nocy pewnie przepłakała i modlitw odmówiła...

Ale czy Narcyza Malfoy w istocie, by tak na to wszystko reagowała? Wątpię, stwierdził po namyśle. Raczej nie uroniłaby żadnej łzy, zacisnęłaby zęby i szła dalej, walcząc o każdy kolejny dzień dla siebie oraz Draco.

— Pani także się do tego przyczyniła — oznajmił swobodnie Harry, w pewnym sensie dziękując za jej odwagę, gdy orzekła, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył leży teraz martwy.

— Ten fakt jest obecnie bez znaczenia, przejdźmy raczej do głównego problemu... Draco zniknął dokładnie o osiemnastej pięć, pamiętam, bo akurat wtedy zerknęłam na zegar wiszący w holu — przypomniała, jakby Harry zapomniał o tym fakcie.

— Trzy dni to sporo czasu... — Harry zmrużył oczy, mentalnie przygotowując się na ostateczne pytanie. — Skąd więc może mieć pani pewność, że Draco żyje?

— Bo jestem jego matką, panie Potter.

Może nikt inny nie wziąłby tych słów sobie do serca, ale Harry Potter wiedział, że instynkt i niezawodny, bystry umysł Narcyzy Malfoy były lepszym dowodem, niż cokolwiek innego. Dlatego właśnie powstał z zadowolonym błyskiem w oku.

— Dobrze, podejmę się tego — zdecydował bez cienia wahania.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Black Jack _ , Harry odczytał napis na drewnianej, przekrzywionej tabliczce i mimowolnie się skrzywił. Tylko raz słyszał o tym miejscu i tylko raz zapuścił się w te rejony. Pracował wtedy jako Auror, a sprawa była cholernie nieprzyjemna. Do teraz pamiętał swój niesmak, kiedy przekroczył próg drzwi. Niemniej dostał to, czego chciał — informacji.

Tym razem nie wahał się z wejściem do środka. Miał pełną świadomość tego, co zastanie. Odór czarodziejskich narkotyków, seksu i krwi przywitał go, tak jak oczekiwał, na wstępie. Dźwięki zaś doleciały z opóźnieniem, równie niesmaczne, jak poprzednio. Wiadomym było, co działo się za kotarą po prawej stronie baru, acz nikt w pomieszczeniu nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Twarz Pottera nie drgnęła pod ciemnym kapturem, narzuconym na swoje oschłe oblicze. Kroki miał pewne, gdy podchodził w stronę barmanki.

— Witaj, Sit — skinął jej głową, przysiadając się do stołu.

Kobieca postać przerwała czyszczenie kufla i spod długich rzęs spojrzała na niego. Jej usta automatycznie rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu, a w niebieskich oczach dostrzegł błysk ekscytacji.

— Wiedziałam, że wrócisz, Thomas — przywitała się, a Harry musiał parsknąć prawdziwym śmiechem. Nie wiedział jak, ale widocznie Sit była bardziej spostrzegawcza, niż założył. I ładna — trzeba było dodać. Miała długie, spięte w koka włosy i wyzywające, lateksowe ubranie. Na całym ciele zaś posiadała wytatuowane gotyckie, prawdopodobnie nacechowane magią, tatuaże.

— Skąd wiesz, że to ja?

Barmanka nachyliła się przez blat, tak, że trwała niebezpiecznie blisko jego ust.

— Gdy wchodzisz, od razu wyczuć można od ciebie prawdziwą siłę. Męskość... Masz pewny krok, postawę wyprostowaną i nawet jeżeli nie chcesz tu być, nie dajesz po sobie tego poznać. Założę się, że jesteś nieziemski w łóżku — podsumowała, oblizując prowokująco wargi.

Kącik ust Harry'ego powędrował do góry.

— Wiesz, czego chcę — odparł na to, wprost do jej ucha. Mógł łatwo zauważyć drżenie kobiecego ciała.

— Wiesz, ile to kosztuje — przełknęła ślinę, czekając na kolejny ruch z jego strony. Nie przeliczyła się. Już po chwili na stole leżały w sakiewce pieniądze. Spora ich ilość.

— Szkoda — wyprostowała się, odsuwając od niego i natychmiast zabierając położone galeony. — Mógłbyś mieć to za darmo.

— Mówiłem ci, że nie pieprzę się z nieznajomymi — oświadczył lekko, dalej w pewnym sensie rozbawiony zachowaniem kobiety.

— Ależ my już jesteśmy znajomymi! W każdym razie — ściszyła głos, kątem oka przyglądając się, czy czasem nikt nie patrzył w ich stronę. — Pytaj.

Harry natychmiast spoważniał.

— Szukam arystokraty. Został porwany kilka dni temu...

Zrozumienie przemknęło w oczach Sit. Skinęła głową potwierdzająco.

— Któż by nie słyszał w tym przeklętym miejscu o Draco Malfoyu? — zapytała kpiąco. — Chyba tylko porwanie Harry'ego Pottera mogłoby przebić tę sensację.

— Zapewne — przyznał skwapliwe. Nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła, gdy padło jego imię.

— Więc...? — ponaglił.

— Słyszałeś może o Willi nad Zatoką Mew?

***

Harry Potter nie słyszał o tej rezydencji. Mimo tego teraz, odziany ponownie w ciemną, grubą szatę, wylądował w niedalekiej odległości od wielkiego, białego domu.

Teren wokół był zupełnie pusty, walijskie łąki jednak, miał nadzieję, że choć trochę kryły jego obecność. Tak samo jak czar, który na siebie narzucił.

Rezydencja została otoczona magią ochronną, ale Harry już po chwili z satysfakcją przedarł się przez barierę, tylko trochę zmęczony, rozpracowywaniem magicznego łączenia. Starał się, aby to także pozostało niezauważone przez wroga, kimkolwiek ten zresztą był.

Gdyby teraz Harry Potter wpadł w sidła nieprzyjaciela, mogło to się skończyć naprawdę źle. Był Aurorem, ale właśnie teraz działał nieoficjalnie. Co także znaczyło, że musiał przełamać czar tropiący ze swojej różdżki, by obecność w Walii nie została zauważona. Gdyby więc zaginął, nikt by go tu nie odnalazł.

Z tą myślą ruszył na przód, w prawej dłoni z całej siły ściskając niewielki, drewniany przedmiot. Usta jego zaś poruszały się pod cieniem kaptura, tworząc magiczną litanie.

Dzięki temu, niewiele chwil później wyczuł obecność kilku postaci w domostwie. I czyjeś cierpienie, nie tylko jednej osoby.

Zmarszczył brwi, stojąc w końcu przed ogromnymi drzwiami. Słyszał bicie swojego serca i choć nadal miał na sobie pelerynę niewidkę, a do tego silne zaklęcia, obawiał się nacisnąć na klamkę.

Ile ich było? Przymknął oczy, próbując odpowiednio się skupić. Ośmiu. Prawdopodobnie wszyscy to śmierciożercy. Jeżeli w istocie miał rację, wystarczył jeden nieodpowiedni ruch, a Harry Potter mógł skończyć naprawdę marnie.

— _Alohomora_ — szepnął bezgłośnie, ponownie biorąc się w garść. Nie powinien teraz tworzyć złych scenariuszy, sam się na to pisał. A mieć trzeźwy umysł to podstawa tej roboty. Nie, roboty, stwierdził. To podstawa, aby przeżyć.

Wślizgnął się do środka, napotykając półmrok. Zaraz potem zamarł, gdy usłyszał zmierzające w jego stronę kroki. Dwóch, odzianych w czarne szaty czarodziei przemknęło obok niego.

— Niedługo powinna nadejść odpowiedź — zasyczał jeden z nich, a jego głos zniknął za kolejny drzwiami. Harry nie usłyszał, co na to odparł drugi.

Gdzie, do cholery jesteś?, zapytał sam siebie. Zmrużył oczy, a czyiś ból zadrgał w jego umyślę.

Mam cię, stwierdził zadowolony.

***

Uniósł głowę, gdy koło siebie usłyszał szmer opadających łańcuchów. Przez jedno oko dojrzał, jak metalowe kraty rozwierają się bezgłośnie. Nikt jednak nie stał obok, żaden człowiek, czy czarodziej. A przynajmniej tak się Draco wydawało, gdy w końcu przed nim wyrosła zakapturzona postać.

— Kim jesteś? — wychrypiał nieufnie. Domyślał się, że coś było nie tak. Zazwyczaj inaczej odbywało się zawlekanie go do pokoju na górze. O wiele mniej... przyjaźnie.

— Domyśl się, Malfoy — szept koło ucha, gdy mocne dłonie podciągnęły go do góry za poły zniszczonej, obdartej koszulki, sprawiły, że zadrżał zdumiony. Znał ten głos, znał go cholernie dobrze.

— Potter?

***

Harry Potter był przygotowany na to, co zastanie w zimnych, obskórnych lochach. I nie pomylił się. Ciało, niemalże nagie, opierało się o chłodną powierzchnie ściany. Wydawało się być kruche i przerażająco blade, w porównaniu z ociekającą nań krwią. Podbite oko, spuchnięte, spierzchnięte wargi, liczne siniaki i czerwień. Smród krwi, jak i ona sama wydawała się być wszędzie.

Mimo tego Draco Malfoy miał przytomne spojrzenie, co znaczyło, że wyraźnie nie był niczym otumaniony. Dobrze, pomyślał z ulgą Harry, bardzo dobrze.

—  _Cruciatus?_  Czy coś innego? — zapytał go, podciągając do góry. Zignorował poprzednie pytanie, nie czas było na wyjaśnienia, co tu w ogóle robił.

—  _Cruciatus._  — Wzrok Malfoya na chwilę uciekł w bok. Jakby wstydził się swoich słabości. Harry pokiwał odruchowo głową, słysząc zdarty głos blondyna. Rozumiał, że ten musiał głośno krzyczeć, gdy padały zaklęcia.

— Wyglądam jak gówno — szepnął do siebie, chociaż trudno Harry'emu było powiedzieć czemu to służyło.

— Gorzej niż gówno — dodał, ściągając swoją szatę, ale wbrew pozorom nie pelerynę niewidkę, którą włożył już dawno w kieszeń.

Narzucił ciepły materiał na barki Malfoya, wiedząc, że ten musiał drżeć z zimna przez wiele godzin.

— Lubię twoją szczerość, Potter — zdołał nikle się uśmiechnąć, po czym nagle zakaszlał. Trwało to z dobre trzydzieści sekund, po czym uspokoił się i splunął krwią na betonową podłogę.

Wytarł drżącą dłonią krew z ust. A przynajmniej tą świeżą.

— Ubrudzę ci szatę, Potter — zauważył sucho.

Harry uniósł brew do góry. Naprawdę teraz to były najmniejsze ich problemy. Wcisnął w dłonie Draco świstoklika.

— Przetransportuje cię do mojego mieszkania. Dasz radę, Malfoy to przeżyć i się nie rozszczepić?

— Spróbuję — stwierdził prześmiewczo, ale Potter nie dał się nabrać. Malfoy wyglądał zbyt koszmarnie, by dało się uwierzyć w jego arogancję w tym momencie.

— Dobrze, trzymaj się mnie — szepnął, a potem chwycił go za ramię i jasne światło wciągnęło ich w dziwną otchłań. Na chwilę lub dwie Potter zapomniał jak się nazywa. Żołądek zaś podszedł mu do gardła.

Ale to nie on zwymiotował, gdy opadł rękami na puszysty, biały dywan.

— Ja pierdolę, Potter! To nie był świstoklik, ty nas, kurwa, teleportowałeś! — krzyknął Malfoy, wypuszczając zapalniczkę z rąk. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rzygi Dracona były praktycznie wszędzie. Smród już po chwili owiał przyciemnione pomieszczenie, mieszając się równocześnie z duszącym zapachem krwi. A mimo tego twarz Harry'ego Pottera wydawała się być doskonałą maską pozbawioną emocji. Żadnej odrazy, czy zmarszczenia nosa.

Kiedy blondwłosy czarodziej skierował na niego wzrok, na krótką chwilę, prawie że sekundę, napotkał te opanowane, wręcz nieznośnie spojrzenie. Zaś nić porozumienia przebłysnęła pomiędzy nimi. Potter widział zbyt wiele gorszych rzeczy, by teraz się tym wszystkim przejąć, a Malfoy również coś na ten temat wiedział. Ale nie zamierzał w żadnym razie się do tego przyznawać. Okazywać współczucie. 

Bynajmniej.

Nie chciał także zobaczyć tego w tych zielonych, przeszywających oczach. Chłód więc przyjął z niemałą ulgą.

— Gdybym ci powiedział, że nas teleportuję, jakbyś zareagował? — Głos Pottera zagłuszył przyspieszony, lekko histeryczny oddech ślizgona. Ponadto wydawał się być nie na miejscu, gdy przełamał tę długą chwilę ciszy.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział. Zresztą było to pytanie czysto teoretycznie i obaj o tym zdawali sobie sprawę. I nie trzeba było ogłaszać, że niezbyt by mu się spodobał ten pomysł. Co najmniej. Teleportacja, o czym w dzieciństwie mieli zwyczaj powtarzać mu wszyscy, była dość ryzykowna i tylko najsilniejsi czarodzieje z niej korzystali. Chociaż nawet oni potrafili czasami coś spartaczyć.

Nagle Harry drgnął i pochylił się w stronę nadal kucającego Malfoya. Jego dłoń jednakże zawisła przed bladą twarzą, powstrzymana przez samego Draco, który oplótł z całą mocą jego nadgarstek.

— Nie dotykaj mnie, Potter — wysyczał, a strużka śliny spłynęła mu po spierzchniętych wargach, mieszając się ze szkarłatną cieczą. Potter bez wysiłku wyrwał się i zaśmiał sucho.

— Możesz próbować mnie oszukać, Malfoy, ale będzie to strata czasu — oświadczył pewnie. — Widzę jak wyglądasz.

No cóż... nie szło ukryć niezdrowej bladości skóry i drżenia. Chociaż Draco miał szczupłą sylwetkę, to pod szatami zawsze skrywał dobrze wyrzeźbione ciało. Teraz natomiast miał wrażenie, że jest tylko stertą ostrych, wystających kości. Platynowe włosy, przypuszczał, nie tyle były posklejane od potu, ale i brudu. A twarz pozostawała cała opuchnięta.

Tak, nie przedstawiał się najlepiej.

— Myślałem, że zaczniesz najpierw od pytań, Potter. Potem od naprawienia mojej osoby.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy twoją osobę można naprawić. — Czyżby na twarzy Harry'ego Pottera ujrzał lekki uśmieszek, czy Draconowi się to po prostu przewidziało? W każdym razie Potter zrozumiał aluzję, wychwycił zgodę.

Brunet umiejętnie chwycił go pod barki, nie zwracając uwagę na kałużę wymiocin i odrażający zapach Malfoya. Draco chcąc nie chcąc przewiesił swoją rękę przez jego bark i dał się poprowadzić do łazienki.

Dopiero teraz także przyjrzał się małemu, acz wyposażonego w luksusowe meble mieszkaniu. Salon, w którym właśnie się znajdowali miał turkusowe ściany, żadnego okna i, zapewne drogi, żyrandol. Na środku stała skórzana, dość duża kanapa, naprzeciwko kominek i obok półki z grubymi tomiskami.

Na prawo Draco zobaczył uchylone drzwi i skrawek ogromnego łóżka z baldachimem. Mimowolnie skrzywił się w ślizgońskim, kpiącym uśmiechu.

— Czyli to była prawda, co o tobie pisali?

Zatrzymali się przed białymi, prostymi drzwiami. Brew Harry'ego podeszła do góry w niemym pytaniu.

— Sprowadzasz tutaj swoje dziwki.

Potter mógł zaprzeczać, ale dobrze wiedział, że Malfoy w istocie był spostrzegawczy. Zrozumiał zapewne, że znajduje się w drugim mieszkaniu bruneta, w tym, o którym nieliczni wiedzieli.

— To nie twoja sprawa — skwitował tylko, a drzwi przed nimi otwarły się, chociaż Potter nie wyciągnął nawet różdżki. Poza tym nie wydawał się poruszony stwierdzeniem Malfoya, co było... zaskakujące?

— Ale narze...

— Nie drażnij się ze mną, Malfoy. Moje życie to moja sprawa i uwierz, że nie będę ci się z nich zwierzał.

Ostrzegawczy błysk w tęczówkach był aż nazbyt wyraźny, gdy Draco spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Pomyślał wtedy także, że ma odczucie jakby już nie patrzył na tego samego, bohaterskiego chłopca co kiedyś. Chociaż... czy to powinno być zadziwiające? On także się zmienił. Jego postrzeganie świata, jego mentalność. Ale zawsze sądził, że gryfon, że gryfonowi, przede wszystkim pieprzonemu Potterowi, uda się pozostać takim samym.

— Nie znasz mnie, Malfoy — szepnął sucho Potter, jak gdyby czytał mu w myślach. I wcale nie była to obrona, raczej uświadomienie, że niektóre z poglądów mogły być błędne na jego temat.

Nic na to nie odparł. Milczał, kiedy ciepłe palce posadziły go na skrawku wanny, a potem zaczęły ściągać z niego przebrzydłe łachy. Milczał, kiedy Harry Potter pomógł mu wejść do ciepłej wody i kiedy zaczął przemywać jego obolałą skórę. Nawet wtedy milczał, kiedy zielone oczy przeszyły jego twarz. Kiedy zrozumiał, że widzi w nich puste spojrzenie siebie samego. Pomyślał, że coś w tym wszystkim było zabawnego. Okrutnie zabawnego.

***

Kroki szatynki odbijały się głuchym echem pośród opustoszałej uliczki. Czerwone szpilki kobiety zdawały się nienaturalnie lśnić, gdy wyprostowana szła przed siebie. Jej ciemny płaszcz natomiast drgał przez nachalny, nacierający od frontu jesienny wiatr.

Była pogrążona we własnych myślach, a mimo tego, gdy nagle zamajaczyła przed nią nieznajoma postać, od razu, instynktownie, pochwyciła różdżkę w dłoń, a błękitna powłoka owlekła jej ciało. Włosy lekko uniosły się, niczym naelektryzowane.

Zmrużyła oczy, a postać naprzeciwko zarechotała złowrogo.

— Pewnych rzeczy nie jest się w stanie oduczyć, co? — zapytała, a siwe, bardzo cienkie włosy wypadły spod czarnego kaptura.

— Czego chcesz i kim jesteś? — Nie dała po sobie poznać strachu, chociaż serce nieprzyjemnie obijało się o klatkę piersiową. Zachowała spokój umysłu, w głowie już odtwarzając najmroczniejsze zaklęcia.

_ Pewnych rzeczy nie jest się w stanie oduczyć, co? _

Zadrżała, gdy słowa rozbrzmiały w jej myślach. Nie była pewna, czy to ona sama je przywołała, czy to zrobił to ten nieznajomy.

— Podobno ci, którzy przeżyją wojnę, nigdy z niej nie powracają. Nigdy naprawdę. — Był to prawie, że szept. Trochę przytłumiony, trochę także smutny. Jakby zakapturzony osobnik właśnie przywoływał odległe wspomnienia. Nagle jednakże potrząsnął głową i orzekł twardo — Ale to dobrze. Bardzo dobrze... Ponieważ kiedy kolejna bitwa nadchodzi, tylko oni są gotowi. Tylko oni nie zawahają się, by zabić.

Były to okrutne słowa. Bolesne. Szczególnie, że w jednej chwili przed oczami stanęły jej wszystkie te twarze. Wszystkie blade, pozbawione życia twarze. Niektórych z nich sama zabiła. Niektórych nie zdołała ocalić. Inni zaś byli tylko nieznajomymi pionkami. Tak ich nazywała, gdy odwiedzała bezimienne cmentarze czarodziejów. Pomogli uratować świat, chociaż nie zostali zidentyfikowani. Czasami myślała, że też powinna tak skończyć.

— Śmierć nie oszczędza nikogo. Śmierć nie wybiera nikogo — zaznaczył nieznajomy, nieznacznie poruszając się o krok.

— Co to znaczy? — spytała, czując gulę w gardle. Coraz bardziej jej się to nie podobało.

—  _Oni powrócą..._  — Postać zignorowała jej poprzednią wypowiedź, przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej. —  _Oni powrócą..._

Jakiś syk wydobył się spod kaptura, sprawiając, że zadrżała. Szata w tym czasie poruszyła się, niczym pchana przez szalejący wiatr, a potem dłoń — stara, pomarszczona — wychyliła się z niej. Dopiero po chwili kobieta zrozumiała, że na coś wskazuje.

Odwróciła się więc i spojrzała ku górze, a serce niemalże jej stanęło. Zielony znak zamajczał na niebie, układając się w czaszkę i węża. W czaszkę i węża.

— Ostrzeżeni bądźcie, ci, którzy śmierci nie widzieliście. Ostrzeżeni bądźcie, ci którzy Śmierci nie przyzwaliście. Ostrzeżeni i gotowi. Bowiem sen przyćmił ich umysły, panno Granger. Przyćmił ich wszystkich...

Hermiona zaskoczona odwróciła się na dźwięk swojego nazwiska, ale przed sobą nie zobaczyła nikogo. Nikogo, oprócz tłumu poruszającym się chodnikiem mugoli. A przecież przed chwilą, mogłaby przysiąc, że nikt tędy nie przechodził. Nikt oprócz tego, który...

Raz jeszcze spojrzała na niebo. Na czarne, usłane gwiazdami niebo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron Weasley wiedział, że jego żona nie zwykła się spóźniać. A jeżeli faktycznie zachodziło takie zjawisko — niezwłocznie zostawał o tym powiadomiony. Niestety dzisiejszego, pochmurnego dnia miał przeczucie, że nic nie będzie należeć do ich powojennej rutyny.

Rutyny? — pomyślał kwaśno, kciukiem muskając wystającej różdżki z kieszeni spodni. — Raczej cholernego przekleństwa...

— Coś panu podać? — zapytała kelnerka, zapewne wyczuwając od niego podenerwowanie. Uśmiechnęła się aż nazbyt miło. — Może kolejną herbatę? Tym razem na koszt firmy.

Ron leniwie podążył wzrokiem na mugolkę, jakby dopiero teraz dostrzegając ją w pełnej krasie. Miała krótkie, kręcone blond włosy, wąskie, ale ładnie skrojone usta, a ponadto zza okularów spoglądały na niego błyszczące, niebieskie oczy. Przez przyjaciółki musiała być uznawana za niezwykle atrakcyjną, stwierdził.

— Nie trzeba — odparł oschle. Miał wrażenie, że jego mięśnie jeszcze bardziej stężały, niczym gotowe do ataku. Cóż... to nie była wina tej kobiety, że nie miała pojęcia ani o żonie Rona, ani o jego aktualnym problemie.

Blondynka chwilę postała tak, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować czy już odejść, czy spróbować zagadać ponownie. W końcu jednak zrezygnowała, gdy Ron na powrót zaczął spoglądać na wejście do małej, mieszczącej się na obrzeżach miasta, kawiarenki.

— Gdzie jesteś, Hermiona? — szepnął do siebie. Żona była spóźniona już ponad kwadrans, a każda kolejna minuta zdawała się być wiecznością.

Ron oczywiście w głębi był zły na siebie. To on bowiem wybrał tę kawiarenkę, chyba drugi raz pod rząd, a przecież mieli uważać, by nie chodzić w te same miejsca, zważywszy na czarodziejskich dziennikarzy — po wojnie śledzili każdy krok Złotej Trójcy. A przynajmniej się starali. Tyle że nie tylko o nich chodziło. Liczna liczba Śmierciożerców dalej pozostawała na wolności, niezłapana. Oni wszyscy marzyli by dopaść Rona, Hermione i tych, którzy przyczynili się do pokonania Voldemorta. Niemniej przede wszystkich chcieli dobrać się do Harry'ego Pottera...

Nagle drzwi kawiarenki drgnęły, a potem wpadła do środka zadyszana, roztrzęsiona Hermiona Granger. Ron natychmiastowo poderwał się, ale nim zdołał zapytać, co się dzieje, żona machnęła różdżką, a mugole w jednej chwili zamarli, jakby zatrzymani w czasie.

— O co chodzi?

— Mam złe przeczucia, Ron — szepnęła do niego, gdy doszła do jego stolika. Głos, ku zdumieniu mężczyzny, miała całkiem opanowany, choć pobrzmiewały w nim niepewne nuty.

Ron położył swoją potężną dłoń na jej ramieniu.

— Co się stało, kochanie? Czy Śmierciożercy...?

Hermiona pokręciła głową zirytowana.

— Oczywiście, że to nie Śmierciożercy. Gdyby mnie dopadli, wątpię żebym zdołała się wymknąć. Chodzi o to, że...

— Że...? — ponaglił Ron, ale kobieta nie zdawała się być tym przejęta. Patrzyła w bok, myślami błądząc daleko. Ron wiedział, że już ma jakiś trop, ale czego dotyczący, za cholerę nie miał pojęcia.

— Musimy wpaść do Harry'ego — w końcu oświadczyła. Rudowłosy był przekonany, iż nie ma tutaj nic do powiedzenia.

— Dobrze, Miona — westchnął. — Ale błagam cię, powiedz, że to nie...

Ron nie dokończył. Nie zdążył, ponieważ Hermiona już obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła na zewnątrz. Mężczyźnie więc nie pozostało nic innego jak podążyć jej śladem.

Gdy tylko i on wyszedł, życie w kawiarni ruszyło na nowo, niczym jeden, idealnie zaprogramowany mechanizm. Jedynie blondwłosa Suize miała dziwne wrażenie, że przy stoliku numer trzy nie tak dawno siedział jakiś nieznajomy.

Zdzwiona uniosła filiżankę wypitej herbaty. Zmarszczyła brwi, zerkając na fusy na dnie.

Potem porcelana rozprysła się w drobny mak na podłodze, gdy naczynie wyślizgnęło się z kobiecej dłoni. Suzie oniemiała, po czym przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi, że po kciuku spływa szkarłatna posoka. W tym momencie nie miało to znaczenia, ponieważ w jej głowie malował się obraz zmory, która ułożyła się z resztek zaparzonej herbaty. Zmory? Nie...

— Suzie, nic ci nie jest? — zapytała przyjaciółka, podchodząc do blondynki. Szef też zza lady wychylił się, zapewne zaniepokojony. — Wszystko ok? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła coś nieprzyjemnego... Suzie?

— Raczej śmierci — powiedziała cicho do siebie.

***

Tykanie zegara było niczym niekończąca się udręka. Miał wrażenie, że jego irytacja z każdą chwilą osiąga apogeum, gdy kolejne wskazówki przesuwały się, a dźwięk rozbrzmiewał pośród tej złowrogiej, nieprzyjemnej ciszy. Kojarzyło mu się to z pulsowaniem w głowie, za każdym razem coraz intensywniejszym.

— Powinieneś spać, Malfoy — chłodno poinformował Harry, pieprzony, Potter. Siedział on naprzeciwko kanapy, ponieważ pół godziny temu bezczelnie usiadł na puszystym dywanie, opierając się o fotel i rozkładając nogi. Spojrzenie skierował na leżącego na małym fragmencie sofy Draco i od tamtej pory nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— Jak mam, kurwa, spać, skoro obserwujesz mnie jak kryminalistę? — warknął, po czym zaszydził:

— A może cię to podnieca, co, Potter?

Brunet skrzywił się nieznacznie.

— Jestem tutaj, ponieważ trzy godziny temu odebrałem cię z rąk Śmierciożerców. — Ton Harry'ego był twardy i przyprawiający o trwogę. — Nie mogę pozwolić ci w tych trudnych chwilach...

— Och, tak. — Malfoy roześmiał się. — Zapomniałem, że jesteś aurorem. Czyżbyś wszystkim próbował wciskać te brednie?

— Malfoy, nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak — ostrzegł go mężczyzna. W ręce luźno obracał różdżkę, chociaż robił to bardziej odruchowo niźli ostrzegawczo.

— Nie zaprzeczysz, że jest to twoja rutynowa pogadanka do poszkodowanych? — Draco zrezygnowany podźwignął się do siadu. Fragment kołdry osunął się niemalże leniwie po jego szczupłym ciele, aż do uda. Na całe szczęście miał na sobie jakieś łachy od bruneta. Nie uśmiechało mu się bycie w tym wypadku, przed tym dupkiem, nagim.

— Niby dlaczego mam? Przecież to j e s t moja rutynowa pogadanka do poszkodowanych. — Kącik ust Harry'ego drgnął. — Jeszcze nie słyszałeś tej części, w której mówię, że gdybym mógł, cofnąłbym czas.

— Tego właśnie uczą na tym waszym szkoleniu? — zapytał Draco, tym razem naprawdę zaintrygowany. Swoją drogą trochę to pomagało, by odciągnąć myśli od cholernego bólu. No i szeptów, które czasami przemawiały w głowie, sycząc  _Draco, Draco, Draco_...

— Po części — przyznał Potter.

— A jak ma się to do rzeczywistości?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nijak.

Nastała raz jeszcze cisza. Draco odwzajemniał to natarczywe spojrzenie. Był jednakże spokojny, ponieważ czuł, że Harry Potter przejrzał go odkąd tylko zobaczył go w tej pieprzonej celi. Nie zamierzał jednak w żadnym razie poruszać tego tematu.

Zafascynowany przyjrzał się wyraźniej twarzy mężczyzny naprzeciwko. To, co w szczególności zauważył — zdumiało go. Potter nie miał na sobie okularów.

— Czyżbyś chciał mi zagwarantować prywatność? — zakpił.

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

— Co masz na myśli? — podpytał nieufnie. Draco więc wskazał na jego oczy i rzucił szorstko:

— Jesteś ślepy.

Wydawało się, że przez krótką chwilę brunet ma ochotę się roześmiać. Jeżeli w istocie tak było, szybko zdołał się opanować, a jego przystojna twarz znowu przybrała ten poważny, trochę odpychający, a zarazem przyciągający wyraz.

— Mam skorygowany wzrok, jeśli o to chodzi — wyjawił. — Nie, żebyś musiał o tym wiedzieć.

— Więc czemu, Potter, nosisz okulary? Jestem pewien, że szedłeś mi na ratunek właśnie w nich.

— Z sentymentu.

Odpowiedź była prosta. Harry przekrzywił lekko głowę. Machnął różdżką, a z jej końca wystrzeliła łuna światła, która po chwili poruszyła się niczym długa, biała nić. Ostatecznie jednak zniknęła.

Draco przymknął powieki. Żółć podeszła mu do gardła i z trudem ją przełknął. Ciało zaczynało wpadać w konwulsje.

Nie teraz — pomyślał. — Nie teraz, gdy jest tu Potter.

Malfoy nie był już dzieckiem, ale niektórych uprzedzeń nie dało się wyzbyć. W szczególności tych, gdzie Harry Potter mógł ujrzeć jego słabości. Już teraz zresztą napawało go wstrętem, gdy pomyślał, że Potter mył go i sprzątał po jego wymiocinach. Bez mrugnięcia okiem, trzeba było dodać.

—  _Crucio!_  — wspomnienie wróciło. Draco krzyknął, chociaż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Potem z całych sił zacisnął wargi, a krew spłynęła mu po brodzie.

Nie spodziewał się, że mokra szmatka natychmiast ostudzi jego żrące lico. Zza mgły rozpoznał pochylającego się nad nim Pottera. Nie był ani przejęty, ani podekscytowany. Czuć było od niego chłód, niepojęte opanowanie.

— Czekałeś na to, prawda? — wychrypiał Draco. Odruchowo pochwycił ramię bruneta i z mocą zacisnął na nim dłoń. Mięśnie pod tym brutalnym dotykiem napięły się, aczkolwiek sam mężczyzna ani drgnął.

— Wiem, że nie zdołali cię złamać, Malfoy — powiedział. — To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że potrzebujesz leczenia.

Draco nie zamierzał się kłócić. Nie, gdy ten głos zaczynał pokonywać bariery racjonalnego myślenia. Dostawał się w najgorsze zakamarki psychiki, wyciągając na światło dzienne brudy, o których lepiej było zapomnieć.

Nie zaprzestał zaciskać ręki na ramieniu Harry'ego. Ten widocznie nadal na to pozwalał.

— Ile razy użyli niewybaczalnego? Pięć? Dziesięć? Piętnaście? Dziwię się, że jeszcze żyjesz...

Draco zdołał się jadowicie uśmiechnąć.

— Och, Potter, nie kłam. Dobrze wiesz, czemu żyję. I masz rację... Żaden cholerny poplecznik Czarnego Pana nie zdoła mnie złamać, po tym cholernym gównie... Oni nie wiedzą, że skoro raz przeżyliśmy piekło — wyszeptał Draco niemrawo. Ból pozbawiał go tchu — zrobimy to drugi raz i trzeci. Ale tym razem... z godnością.

— Mogą mnie katować — kontynuował, gniotąc materiał szaty Harry'ego. — Mogą rzucać zaklęciami do woli, ale nie ma nic gorszego od strachu przed tamtymi czasami. Tutaj — wskazał na swoją pierś, sybmolizującą ciało. Z nosa zaczęła cieknąć mu krew. — mogą mnie zniszczyć. Ale tu — przeniósł opuszki drżących palców na czoło — nie zdołają.

— A wiesz, co mnie najbardziej uszczęśliwia? Że tak naprawdę... — pochylił się niemal całkowicie. Potter odruchowo go pochwycił, nim spadł z sofy. — oni się nas boją. Oni się nas boją, nawet gdy zlizują krew z naszych kończyn...


	5. Chapter 5

Twarz mężczyzny były biała, niczym kartka papieru. Zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę usta zdawały się z nią kontrastować, ale ten kontrast pośród mroku nie był aż tak widoczny. A przynajmniej nie tak bardzo. Harry wiedział, że w dzień zrobiłby na nim niemałe wrażenie. Chociaż nawet teraz, przyglądając się pogrążonemu we śnie obliczu, nie umiał sobie wyjaśnić, dlaczego czuje zachwyt. Może przez to, że Draco wyglądał naprawdę spokojnie i jakoś tak magnetycznie. Przypominał trochę bezbronne dziecko, które nie zdaje sobie sprawy z czyhającego nań zagrożenia.

Ale ten złudny spokój nie potrwał długo, a Harry Potter nie był wcale tym zaskoczony, gdy pojawiła się pierwsza zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami ślizgona. Westchnął cicho, prostując się na podłodze i odruchowo podnosząc różdżkę ku górze. Usłyszał pierwszy krzyk, wydobywający się spomiędzy warg Draco.

_ Zaczęło się. _

Krzyk zamienił się w ich serię. Ciężkie powieki byłego śmierciożercy uniosły się, lekko drżące. Od razu skierował wzrok na Harry'ego, przez co ten mógł ujrzeć szkliste, aczkolwiek wyprute z emocji tęczówki. Przez krótką chwilę zastanowił się, czy czasem tak właśnie nie wyglądał Draco, gdy go torturowali.

Ta myśl uderzyła w Harry'ego prawie jak piorun. Potargane włosy, obłęd malujący się na licu oraz to spojrzenie, które przypominało jak wiele musiał Malfoy przejść w swoim życiu. Potter nie zamierzał ani teraz o tym myśleć, ani współczuć. Współczucie nie było na miejscu i wiedział, że co najwyżej w ramach niego może zostać przeklęty.

Krzyk przerodził się we wrzask tak głośny, że skrzywił się. Draco odchylił się na kanapie, jego klatka piersiowa w tym czasie unosiła się i opadała tak gwałtownie, jakby mężczyzna dopiero co wrócił z treningu. Dłonie z kolei trzymały się materiału pościeli. Potter był pewien, że gdyby nie miękka struktura zapewne zrobiłby sobie krzywdę.

Nagle strużka krwi wypłynęła ze spierzchniętych, na powrót zaciśniętych ust, po czym szlakiem przemknęła po brodzie, zsunęła się na posiniaczoną szyję i zniknęła za krawędziami koszulki. Harry'emu niewiele zajęło, by natychmiast przywrzeć ciałem do Dracona, przyszpilić go do łóżka i drugą, wolną ręką spróbować rozewrzeć te wąskie wargi.

— Malfoy, nie powstrzymuj tego — nakazał Harry, nawet nie zwracając uwagi, że różdżka wypadła mu z rąk i turlała się po panelach. W tym momencie zdawało się być to najmniej istotne. — Krzycz.

O dziwo, Draco dostosował się. Chociaż przez krótką chwilę w jego szarych oczach pojawiło się coś — jakaś iskra, może furia, Harry nie był pewny — to szybko zniknęło. Malfoy znowu darł się w niebogłosy, prosto do ucha bruneta. Na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu, trochę przypominające kryształki. Harry miał ochotę je przemyć, ale opanował się, na tyle by jednak nie zrobić tego. Zresztą mokrą szmatkę położył na stoliku, za daleko by po nią sięgnąć.

Konwulsje i krzyki powoli ustawały. Harry mógł jednak poczuć, że ciepłe ciało pod nim dalej drży, przygniecione ciężarem strachu oraz bólu.

— Spokojnie, Malfoy — rzekł cicho, ale równie twardo, co poprzednio. — Spokojnie...

— Och, zamknij się — westchnął Draco, aczkolwiek wbrew wrogim słowom, brunet poczuł jak kładzie swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Świszczący oddech podrażnił w tym miejscu skórę, ale Harry nie poruszył się. — Jestem taki zmęczony.

— To śpij — odparł Harry.

— Spać? — Mimo że nie widział twarzy Malfoya, był pewien, że jego brew uniosła się lekko, w wyrazie kpiny. — Chyba sam rozumiesz, co mnie pochłania, gdy choć na chwilę zmrużę oczy.

— Wiem — przyznał bez ogródek. Sam przecież miał masę koszmarów, które bezlitośnie powracały, coraz gorsze, coraz bardziej realistyczne. Czasami, gdy rano Harry się budził, trzymał już swoją różdżkę w gotowości, myśląc, że znowu jest wojna, a on musi przetrwać. Musi walczyć, bo nikt inny tę bitwę nie wygra za niego. Ciężar go wtedy przygniatał, ból w głowie narastał, natomiast serce stawało się niezwykle chłodne i zdawało się w ogóle nie bić. Prawdopodobnie były to tylko urojenia, aczkolwiek bardzo żywe.

Harry wtedy się bał, ale nie tego, co go czeka — bał się siebie. Ponieważ po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, miał wrażenie, że przebrnąłby przez to raz jeszcze bez mrugnięcia okiem. Tylko tym razem zabijałby z jeszcze większą przyjemnością.

Brunet ocknął się z tego letargu, zrozumiawszy, że Draco ponownie zapadł w głęboki sen, pewnie nawet bez własnej woli. Westchnął i podźwignął się do siadu, starając się to zrobić w miarę delikatnie. Przez twarz Draco i tak przemknął grymas, ale na całe szczęście nie obudził się. 

Przetarł zmęczone lico dłońmi, po czym przywołał do siebie różdżkę. Kiedyś rzadko używał magii bezdróżdżkowej, ale ostatnio po prostu nie miał ochoty się ograniczać. Szczególnie, gdy jego magia przybierała na sile, pragnąc zrobić cokolwiek. Nie mógł jej trzymać w ryzach, ponieważ było to niebezpieczne.

Nie rozumiał, czemu teraz odczuwał tak intensywną złość. Ale czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Nie dał niczego po sobie poznać, nie miał żadnych obserwatorów, gdy szyby w oknach domu roztrzaskały się bezgłośnie.

I tylko w Harrym na widok tego zapulsowała nić satysfakcji.

***

Uniósł ciężkie powieki. W ustach miał sucho i czuł irytujący niesmak, ale nie miał czasu nad tym myśleć. Nie, gdy przed nim zamajaczyły brązowe, okalające urodziwą, kobiecą twarz loki.

— Granger — wydusił zdumiony. Potem jednak wszystko nabrało sensu. Wystarczyło tylko zerknąć w bok na opierającego się o ścianie Pottera, którego twarz zdawała się znów okryta tą beznamiętną maską i — co najdziwniejsze — Rona Weasleya przystającego tuż obok niego. Oczywiście, że Potter musiał być w to wszystko zamieszany razem z tą dwójką.

Niechętnie z powrotem przeniósł spojrzenie na Hermionę, która zdawała się nawet nie zauważać, że Draco się obudził. Ale musiała o tym wiedzieć, stwierdził, patrząc na jej opanowane lico oraz inteligentne oczy. Kobieta siedziała obok i machała różdżką w jego stronę, bezgłośnie wymawiając jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa.

Natychmiastowo Draco poczuł jak przez jego postrzępiony umysł przelatuje wstęga ulgi. Jakby fragmenty nagle pokładały się w całość i ból, choć nie całkowicie, odszedł.

— Jesteś uzdrowicielem — zorientował się domyśle Draco. Hermiona wtedy w końcu przerwała czynność i skrzyżowała z nim wzrok.

— Jestem niezarejestrowanym uzdrowicielem — poprawiła go z lekkim uśmiechem. Potem jednak ten uśmiech zbladł, a spojrzenie stwardniało. — Draco, nie naprawiłam wszystkiego po niewybaczalnych, ale złagodziłam to, co mogłam. Efekty czarnej magii...

— ...nie zostaną zredukowane od tak, a przynajmniej od razu. Wiem. — Draco nie był głupi, ani naiwny. Rozumiał. Poza tym przeszłość pokazała wystarczająco, by wiedział z czym ma do czynienia. Nie zapomniałem, że sam byłem oprawcą, pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Draco sądził, że powie mu jeszcze coś w swoim stylu, że jest silny, czy inną bezwartościową rzecz. Potem jednak zrozumiał, iż nie ma już przed sobą tej Hermiony, z której kiedyś się naśmiewał. Chociaż tamta również posiadała wiedzę, miała też w sobie naiwność, którą wszyscy zostali obdarzeni. To śmieszne jak wojna zmienia ludzi, jak zmienia myślenie.

— Cieszymy się, że jednak Harry cię odnalazł.

Draco zamarł. To nie powiedziała Hermiona. To powiedział Ron Weasley, ten sam, który zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał go przekląć. Tak naprawdę jednak, przypomniał sobie nagle, nie mieliśmy okazji za często widywać się po wojnie... Może źle założyłem, że ta niechęć dalej w nim pozostała. Tylko co się zmieniło? Draco nie sądził, żeby wojna wystarczyła...

— Pewnych rzeczy po prostu się nie mówi, Malfoy — zaczął Ron, poprawiając swoją rudą grzywkę. — Ale wiesz mi, że dorosłem. Kiedy myślę o przeszłości, teraz widzę i rozumiem więcej niż zapewne chciałbym.

Draco z powrotem odchylił się na sofie, głowę kładąc na oparciu. Przez parę chwil wpatrywał się w biały sufit.

— Byliśmy parszywymi, skrętyniałymi bachorami — osądził sucho. Tak jak przypuszczał, żadne z nich nie zaprzeczyło.

To dziwne, że Draco teraz czuł się tak dobrze. Spoglądając na całą trójcę, widział w ich oczach własne odbicie. Jakby skrywali wspólną tajemnicę, a reszta świata jej nie rozumiała. Tak właśnie bowiem mieli ci, co zostali dopuszczeni najbliżej Voldemorta. Ci, którzy widzieli jego zło i zostali nim skalani.

Wzrok Draco spoczął na Harrym Potterze. Odwzajemnił to przeszywające spojrzenie, jakby wiedział o czym myśli. Zielone oczy zdawały się być równie zimne i puste, co jego. A może nawet bardziej.

Dawno nikt go tak nie rozumiał. Już od dawna nie mógł porzucić tej maski radości i swobody, choćby mówił o własnej matce. Narcyza, mimo że także uczestniczyła w tym wszystkim, nie potrafiła w pełni pojąć uczuć Draco. Oczywiście, starała się, ale to nie wystarczyło. Do tego Draco nigdy nie pragnął jej zawieść, wolał udawać.

— Dalej was nie cierpię — dodał z westchnieniem.

— Z wzajemnością — przyznał zimno Harry. — Ale są ważniejsze rzeczy, niż stare...

— Dobrze, że tak sądzisz, Harry — zaśmiała się lekko Hermiona, ale ten śmiech wcale nie był przyjemny. Tkwiła w nim dziwna, oskarżycielska nuta.

Harry przewrócił na to oczami, na co Ron także parsknął. Malfoy od razu domyślił się, że z początku Harry Potter nie był taki skory do jego ratunku. I wcale nie był tym zaskoczony.

— Nieważne — odezwał się Harry głosem, który sprawił, że od razu spoważnieli. Poruszył się płynnie, przysunął do Malfoya. Potem machnął różdżką, wszystko zawirowało wokół, a cała ich czwórka nagle znalazła się na drewnianych krzesłach, przy okrągłym, metalowym stoliku. Na nim Draco dojrzał liczne zapiski, chociaż w takim tempie, pod badawczym wzrokiem zielonych oczu, nie mógł ich rozszyfrować.

Aktualnie trwali jakby w piwnicy, chociaż w powietrzu nie czuć było smrodu, ani wilgoci. Raczej zapach kwiatów, tulipanów. A liczne, świetliste kule u góry nie dawały wkraść się tutaj ciemności.

— Imponujące — rzekł Draco z uniesionym niemrawo kącikiem ust. Harry go zignorował.

— Mówiliście, że coś się stało? — Harry zerknął na przyjaciół. Hermiona ułożyła nogę na nogę, ale pokręciła głową w zaprzeczeniu.

— Najpierw ty, Harry. Chcemy usłyszeć, co się wydarzyło.

Potter westchnął.

—  _Black Jack_ , zaczerpnąłem tam informacji.

Mięsień na twarzy Draco drgnął. Na pewno nie spodziewał się takiego wyzwania. Szczególnie, że wiedział, co to było za miejsce. To tam dawniej Śmierciożercy świętowali własne zwycięstwa. Do dzisiaj zaś czarodzieje, którzy odwiedzali  _Black Jacka_ , byli powiązani z Czarnym Panem, ale nie można było im niczego udowodnić. Nie, gdy otwarcie nie uczestniczyli w wojnie, nie zabili nikogo, a przynajmniej nie mieli na to świadków. Niekiedy blondyn się zastanawiał, czemu Ministerstwo nie zamknęło baru, ale wtedy zrozumiał, że ten, kto go prowadził, miał nieograniczone fundusze. I jeżeli chciałeś coś wiedzieć o czymś bardzo niegodziwym, to te właśnie miejsce było do tego najlepsze. Ale trzeba było za to również zapłacić.

Przez krótką chwilę Draco poczuł ukłucie podziwu dla Pottera, aczkolwiek szybko odzyskał rozum.

— To znaczy, że się z tym nie kryli — domyślił się Draco. — Chcieli, żeby świat czarodziejski wiedział o moim porwaniu, czemu?

— Twoja matka, Draco — odezwała się niespodziewanie Hermiona — twierdziła, że to zemsta za zdradę Voldemorta. Uważam jednak, że nie w zupełności.

— Chcieli przykuć uwagę Harry'ego — dokończył Ron. — Chcieli wiedzieć, czy się od ciebie odwróci, czy jednak zdecyduje się ruszyć na ratunek.

— Z pewnością wiesz, co pisano na ten temat w gazetach? — zapytała retorycznie Granger, a Harry w tym czasie po prostu siedział i się im wszystkim przyglądał. Draco próbował rozszyfrować ten wyraz twarzy, ale nie potrafił. — „Dawny wróg Pottera przechwycony", „Czy waśnie zostały zapomniane?" , „Harry Potter ruszy na ratunek? I wiele, wiele innych... Chyba rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

— Oczywiście, że rozumiem — warknął Draco. Poczuł jak z całej siły zaciśnięte na stole knykcie mu bieleją. — Szum medialny, o to im od początku chodziło. To znaczy, że byłem tylko ich zabaweczką do osiągnięcia celu.

— Draco — odezwał się Harry, tak nagle, że wszyscy drgnęli. Malfoy dostrzegł w jego tęczówkach jakiś nieznany błysk, który całkowicie się mu nie podobał. I to  _Draco_ , wymówione taką intonacją. — Wiesz co masz wyryte na plecach?

Draco poruszył się, mrużąc oczy. O czym on do cholery pieprzy? Nic mu nie wyryto... chyba.

_ Cholera!Cholera!Cholera! _

Był torturowany Cruciatusem, często mdlał, jego umysł czasami zalewała jedna, wielka papka. Nie pamiętał wszystkiego, na pewno nie pamiętał wszystkiego.

Wrócił do rzeczywistości, kiedy Potter znowu się odezwał tym samym, lodowatym i całkowicie spokojnym głosem:

— Śmierciożercy powstaną. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeden chyba z najdłuższych rozdziałów, które udało mi się jak do tej pory napisać ;)

Nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał. Właściwie nie tylko on — nawet Hermiona obruszyła się na dźwięk twardych słów Herry’ego, a Weasley się skrzywił. Draco kątem oka zauważył jak rudzielec machnął różdżką i przed nim pojawił się kufel ognistej, który przechylił bez jakichkolwiek wątpliwości.

— To dlatego mogłam wyczuć tyle mroku w umyśle Dracona… — szepnęła do siebie kobieta, tak, jakby nie siedział on tuż przy niej, ramię w ramię. Musiał przyznać, że nie było to przyjemne. — Harry, czy to…?

— Tak, Hermiono — przerwał jej, nim zdążyła dokończyć. — Nie zdołasz ściągnąć tych blizn z Draco.

Blondynowi zaczynało się nie podobać, że Potter nadal używa jego imienia. Mimo że miał twardy ton, gdy wymawiał _Draco_ to stawał się on o jakieś trzy stopnie cieplejszy. W innym wypadku może nie byłby aż tak zirytowany, ale wyjątkowo teraz owszem, był.

— To znaczy — wydusił przez zęby, sprawiając, że z powrotem wszyscy przelali na niego całą swoją uwagę — że do końca życia będę mieć jakiś pieprzony napis na plecach?

— Oczywiście, że nie, Malfoy — odparł Harry. Draco natychmiast ulżyło. Nie wiedział czy bardziej przez to, że usłyszał własne nazwisko, czy z powodu samego zaprzeczenia.

— Prawdopodobnie nie — poprawiła Harry’ego Hermiona. To już nie było takie pocieszne. — Tyle że ja na pewno ciebie nie wyleczę, jeśli naprawdę mówimy o tym, o czym myślę.

— Kto więc to zrobi?

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na bruneta, by wiedzieć o kogo tak naprawdę chodzi. Ten błysk satysfakcji w jego oczach szybko poinformował Draco na czyjej jest łasce. Nie dał się jednak zastraszyć, a po prostu także zmrużył powieki i zamilkł na parę sekund.

— Och, oczywiście, że ty — stwierdził ostatecznie Malfoy. Potem przybrał znudzone oblicze, chociaż miał ochotę pozabijać wszystkich, łącznie z Potterem.

— Jest coś jeszcze, o czym nam nie powiedziałeś? — zapytał przyjaciela Ron. — Bo chętnie się dowiemy w tej chwili.

Harry niedbale poprawił się na krześle.

— Nie sądzę — odparł w końcu. Na języku Draco pojawiła się kąśliwa uwaga, że to praktycznie żadna odpowiedź, ale zdążył się w porę ugryźć. To nie miejsce i czas na dziecinne odzywki, upomniał siebie. Poza tym teraz marzył tylko, by to spotkanie się skończyło, a on mógł udać się do łazienki. Chciał rozeznać się jak wyglądały wyżłobione litery i za pomocą jakiego zaklęcia zostały wyryte.

Przede wszystkim, czy sytuacja była tak poważna, jak odczytał z oblicza Hermiony. Oczywiście nie miał złudnych nadziei co do tego, ale mimo wszystko wolał się upewnić, nim odda się w ręce pieprzonego Pottera.

Ponadto nurtowało go pytanie — dlaczego, do jasnej nędzy, nie może tego zrobić uzdrowiciel, a sam bliznowaty? Czyżby coś było w tej kwestii na rzeczy?

Hermiona odchrząknęła niespodziewanie, przywracając blondyna do rzeczywistości. Zerknął na nią, zauważając, że mięśnie jej twarzy stężały nienaturalnie, a wzrok stał się jakiś taki nieobecny. Przez krótką chwilę przeszło przez myśl Draconowi, iż Hermiona Granger wygląda jakby znowu trwała na wojnie. Do dzisiaj pamięta postrzępione ubranie, wtedy nastolatki, oraz krew na bladych dłoniach, które wcale nie drżały, a pewnie trzymały różdżkę. Pamięta także inną, wcześniejszą scenę, gdzie gości ona u niego w Malfoy Manor jako zakładniczka samej Bellatriks. Poturbowana, z obrzmiałymi wargami, spuchniętymi powiekami. Konająca i torturowana, ale wcale nie pokonana.

Do dzisiaj Draco pamięta żar w brązowych tęczówkach.

— Byliśmy umówieni z Ronem na kolację — zaczęła Hermiona. — Miał już na mnie czekać w restauracji, więc się spieszyłam i wtedy… wtedy ktoś się przede mną pojawił.

— Jak wyglądał? — wtrącił Draco, zapewne wyprzedzając Harry’ego. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, on wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby w ogóle pragnął się teraz odezwać.

— Nie wiem, jego oblicze przysłaniał kaptur. Głos z kolei brzmiał za bardzo ochryple, bym umiała sprecyzować czy mam do czynienia z kobietą, czy mężczyzną.

— Czego chciał? — zapytał Potter, stukając różdżką o blat stołu. Koło niego, na porozrzucanych, niezapisanych jeszcze kartkach znikąd zaczęły pojawiać się różne słowa. I łatwo szło się domyślić, że są to notatki dotyczące tego, o czym mówiła kobieta.

— Myślę… myślę, że próbował mnie ostrzec. Powiedział — Hermiona nachyliła się w ich stronę, przez co brązowe loki musnęły zimnej powierzchni stołu — że oni powrócą.

 To był zaledwie szept, ale dobrze słyszalny pośród ciszy. Harry zmrużył powieki. Mimo wszystko niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

Ron skinął w kierunku Malfoya.

— I dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności to samo Draco ma wypisane na własnym ciele.

— Coś jeszcze, Hermiono? — Harry przekrzywił głowę, a jeden zbłąkany kosmyk opadł mu na czoło. Akurat w miejscu, gdzie widniała dobrze znana wszystkim blizna. Potter jednak zdawał się o tym nie wiedzieć, albo po prostu zignorował natarczywe spojrzenie blondyna.

— _Ostrzeżeni bądźcie, ci, którzy śmierci nie widzieliście. Ostrzeżeni bądźcie, ci którzy Śmierci nie przyzwaliście. Ostrzeżeni i gotowi. Bowiem sen przyćmił ich umysły. Przyćmił ich wszystkich..._  

 Draco miał ochotę w tym momencie zaśmiać się donośnie. To wszystko zakrawało na jakąś parodię, aczkolwiek przecież najlepiej wiedział, że koszmary często przeistaczają się w rzeczywistość. Nie miał więc złudzeń, a po prawdzie przypuszczał już wcześniej. Kto zresztą nie połączyłby oczywistych faktów?

— Harry, to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Może to tylko… — zaczęła uspakajająco Hermiona, ale nawet ona sama nie wierzyła w to, co mówi. Informował o tym roztrzęsiony głos.

— Granger, przestań — nakazał ślizgon, marszcząc wrogo brwi. — Myślę, że żaden z nas nie jest głupi. To nie są _tylko_ wskazówki, to otwarte groźby. Szykują się do wojny i chyba już nie ma sensu dalej się oszukiwać w tej kwestii.

Ron natychmiastowo potaknął.

— Trzeba zawiadomić Zakon.

***

Dawno nie czuł się tak bardzo rozstrojony emocjonalnie. Leżał znowu na tej parszywej kanapie i myślał nad całym tym popieprzonym spotkaniem. Przede wszystkim analizował zachowanie swoich niegdysiejszych wrogów, o ironio, dziś sprzymierzeńców.

W pierwszej kolejności zastanawiał się nad znaczeniem tego, co mu rzekła Hermiona. Zainteresowało go to po tym, jak raz jeszcze użyła na nim swojej magii, by złagodzić bóle głowy.

_Jestem niezarejestrowanym uzdrowicielem._

Kto by pomyślał, zapytał sam siebie, że Granger nie będzie działać według prawa, a właściwie na przekór niemu. I oczywiście, musiała zdawać sobie sprawę, czym to groziło. Pytanie zasadnicze: dlaczego chciała utrzymać to w sekrecie?

Drugą zagadką był Ron Weasley, który zdawało się, że wręcz namawiał Pottera do pomocy Draconowi. Musiał przyznać, iż kompletnie tego nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał motywów jakimi się ten kierował.

No i oczywiście Harry Potter, czyli tajemnica sama w sobie. Szczególnie, że już nie był tym gryfońskim Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a mężczyzną, którego nie dało się rozszyfrować w żaden sposób. Draco czuł się zirytowany, ale równocześnie dziwnie nim zafascynowany.

Niemniej prędzej by się powiesił, niż przyznał to przed Potterem. 

 Zasłony w pomieszczeniu były odsłonięte, więc blondyn nie tylko zobaczył, a poczuł na swojej twarzy pierwsze, wychylające się nieśmiało zza horyzontu promienie. Westchnął, ponieważ nie zmrużył nawet na sekundę oczu, więc pewnie nie wyglądał dobrze, a za jakieś cztery godziny miał się widzieć z własną matką. Gdyby to od niego zależało, naprawdę jeszcze trochę zostałby w mieszkaniu Harry’ego. Tyle że to nie brzmiało zachęcająco, ponadto nie mógłby trzymać tak długo w niepewności Narcyzy, której pewnie serce zaciskało się w sidłach grozy, ponieważ by sobie tego nie wybaczył.

To przecież była jedyna osoba, której na nim naprawdę zależało. I która go kochała.

Draco nie poruszył się, gdy nagle w kominku wychyliła się głowa Harry’ego. Spokojnie patrzył jak ten zwinnie wydostaje się i kieruje prosto do niego. Potter zatrzymał się trzy kroki przed kanapą, na której leżał. Miał nieodgadnioną minę.

— Posiadłość, w której cię znalazłem, została całkowicie zniszczona, a po śmierciożercach nie ma śladu — oświadczył, ku jawnemu zaskoczeniu Draco. Nie spodziewał się, że Potter pośpieszy z jakimikolwiek wyjaśnieniami. Dopiero po kilku chwilach blondyn połączył oczywiste fakty…

— Och — sapnął, na jego ustach zamajaczył zjadliwy uśmiech. — Oczywiście, że od razu wysłałeś sygnał do Departamentu. Jak mniemam twoi koledzy od razu wpadli tam po naszym zniknięciu?

To było czysto retoryczne pytanie. Draco znał odpowiedź, a Potter i tak nie był skory by potwierdzić, czy chociażby zaprzeczyć. Po prostu wlepiał w niego te swoje intensywne, zielone tęczówki, jakby próbował przeniknąć do jego myśli.

Nawet, gdyby tak było, miałby na to bardzo małe szanse. Bo może i Harry Potter stał się potężnym czarodziejem, ale mentalne bariery Draco były nie do przełamania. Snape już się o to postarał.

— Jakie to zaklęcie? — spytał Pottera, gdy wspomnienie w lustrzanym odbiciu wróciło do niego, niczym cios mieczem. Napis na plecach pozornie wyglądał na stworzony za pomocą jakiegoś ostrza. Ponadto rany ropniały, sączyła się z nich nieprzyjemna wydzielina, którą trudno było zmyć z opuszków palców.

— Czarnomagiczne.

— Tyle wiem, Potter — warknął ostro, ponieważ nienawidził, gdy ten cholerny bohater od siedmiu boleści z niego kpił. — Pytam, do cholery, czemu Granger nie może mnie uzdrowić?

Potter zrobił krok i nachylił się nad nim.

— Ponieważ, Malfoy — zaczął równie ozięble — tego nie można _uleczyć_ , to trzeba _zabić_.

Draco poprawił się na kanapie, marszcząc czoło. Salazar jeden wie, jak bardzo zaczynało mu się to wszystko nie podobać.

— To żyje i wysysa z ciebie energię, do tego otępia zmysły, dlatego nie czujesz w tym miejscu bólu — poinformował go Potter beznamiętnie. Tyle Draco sam zdążył się domyślić, ale i tak na jego licu zamajaczył odpychający grymas.

— Kurewsko zajebiście — skwitował z odrazą.

***

Wylądowali w Malfoy Manor o świcie, kiedy słońce całkowicie wysunęło się na nieboskłon. Ich czarne płaszcze zadrżały pod wpływem nagłego, zimnego wiatru, który zdawało się, że ich przywitał. Potem od razu spojrzeli na potężne mury domostwa, otaczające posiadłość drzewa oraz stalowe ogrodzenie, ochraniające przed niepowołanymi gośćmi. Mimo że pogoda wydawała się być dzisiaj wyjątkowo przyjemna, to tutaj panował niebywały chłód, a mrok osnuwał wszystko wokół.

Harry czuł wibrującą w powietrzu nieczystą magię. Szalała ona, aczkolwiek nie była tak intensywna jak jeszcze parę lat temu. Teraz miał wrażenie, że jest przygaszona, jakby zabrakło jakiegoś istotnego elementu w jej strukturze.

— Nie jesteście tutaj bezpieczni — zauważył brunet, marszcząc brwi. Na jego czole pojawiła się delikatna bruzda, świadcząca o niepokojących myślach.

— Wiem, Potter — przyznał Draco, nogą postukując o kamienny chodnik. — Ale to nasz dom.

Harry skinął głową. W pewnym sensie rozumiał. Nieważne ile tutaj tkwiło zła, ile krwi zebrało się na grubych ścianach, czy ile dramatycznych wspomnień związanych było z posiadłością. Draco wychowano w Malfoy Manor, więc nic dziwnego, że jego dusza przywiązała się do niego. Do swojego dziedzictwa.

— Możliwe, że nie rozum…

— Rozumiem — przerwał twardo Potter.

Kiedy ich oczy spotkały się na sekundę, serce Dracona zacisnęło się w nieznanej emocji. Przez ten czas nić porozumienia znowu pomiędzy nimi została zawarta. I to było naprawdę dziwne, niezrozumiałe. Przecież nie tak dawno Harry fantazjował, by wbić mu czubek swojej różdżki prosto w krtań, dzisiaj zaś wyglądał jakby naprawdę myślał o jego i Narcyzy bezpieczeństwie.

Aczkolwiek Draco nie pozwolił sobie na głębszą analizę tych spostrzeżeń. Nie mógł, ponieważ bał się, że komukolwiek może na nim zależeć. A już w szczególności jeśli chodziło w tym przypadku o bruneta.

 _Potter bowiem ratuje wszystko, co się rusza,_ pomyślał z goryczą. _Ja byłbym tylko kompletem do pokaźnej kolekcji zrehabilitowanych ofiar wojny._

— Myślę, że powinieneś nałożyć swoją sygnaturę, aby…

Draco machnął dłonią zirytowany.

— To lepiej, żebyś nie myślał, Potter — syknął. Zdumiewające jak szybko furia ogarnęła jego ciało, a głowa zapulsowała otępiającym zmysły bólem. Miał ochotę zgrzytnąć zębami, ale się powstrzymał. Tylko paznokcie wbił w delikatną skórę dłoni. Liczył, że będą ślady.

— Twój ojciec po tym jak umarł… — zaczął jeszcze raz Harry. Nie był to wcale niepewny głos, raczej pobrzmiewały w nim nuty zaintrygowania, przez co Draco pojął, że po prostu Potter chce znać odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. I w tym momencie ta nić porozumienia została podarta w strzępy.

— Nic ci, kurwa, do niego, Potter. — Malfoy przysunął się o krok. Jego dłoń zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie do kieszeni płaszcza, skąd wystawał fragment odzyskanej różdżki. Dwie godziny temu czuł z tego powodu niebywałą wdzięczność, teraz nie miało to znaczenia.

— Malfoy. — Ton Pottera stał się zimniejszy niż wcześniej, ponadto wzrok nieoczekiwanie stężał, a mimo wszystko mężczyzna nie drgnął ani o cal. — Pragnę cię uświadomić czy tego chcesz, czy nie, że musisz zredukować braki po dziurach w magii ojca, jeśli pragniesz ochronić chociażby własną matkę.

— Zredukować — zakpił Draco. — Jestem ciekaw jak twoim zdaniem mam to zrobić. Naprawdę, Potter. _Oświeć mnie._

Patrzył na niego z niesmakiem i oczekiwaniem. Potter przyjął to nieme wyzwanie, aczkolwiek Draco nie pozwolił mu zabrać głosu.

— Jesteś cholernie głupi, Potter — powiedział kwaśno. Niemniej szybko pożałował tego stwierdzenia, gdy tylko szara powłoka zaczęła go opatulać, a ręka — silna, umięśniona — zacisnęła się z całą swoją mocą na jego nadgarstku.

— Nigdy więcej nie waż się powiedzieć, że jestem głupi — ostrzegł go spokojnie Harry, chociaż w jego oczach czaił się przeraźliwy gniew.

Ból promieniował od miejsca, gdzie skóra dotykała skóry. Uścisk w piersi także nie był niczym przyjemnym i choć Draco przeszedł już swoje, zdawał sobie sprawę, iż nie warto zadzierać z tym Potter. Ze _złym_ Potterem.

— Nie rozumiesz — westchnął Draco, marząc nagle by to wszystko było jedynie kolejnym z jego niekończących się koszmarów. — Nie mogę tego zrobić.

Przymknął powieki i na wydechu, prosto w usta Harry’ego, dokończył:

 — To ja go zabiłem.

  

  

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu, po sporej nieobecności, dodaję kontynuację. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział jako tako mi wyszedł i jest na równym poziomie z poprzednimi :)

Mięśnie na twarzy Harry’ego stężały. Pomyślał o Lucjuszu Malfoyu, o tym bezwzględnym, pozbawionym skrupułów mężczyźnie, którego samo spojrzenie sprawiało, że zamierałeś w strachu, ponieważ widziałeś tam tylko zimno i śmierć. Ponadto surowe oblicze ukazywało niebywałe okrucieństwo, ale także bystrość. Przez tą bystrość niekiedy brunetowi wydawało się, iż Lucjusz był bardziej niebezpieczny niż sam, ogarnięty szaleństwem, Lord Voldemort.

Harry nie dał niczego po sobie poznać — ani satysfakcji ze słów szkolnego wroga, ani tym bardziej swojej niechęci na myśl o ojcu Dracona. Jego wzrok pozostał tak samo przeszywający, jak wcześniej. Nawet, gdy wspomnienia wróciły do niego z natężoną siłą.

_Na sali zebrali się prawie wszyscy członkowie Wizengamotu, co nikogo wcale nie dziwiło. Szczególnie, że była to otwarta rozprawa i również dziennikarzy, jak i postronnych widzów nie brakowało. Harry, mimo tego, że mógłby, nie zeznawał. Właściwie była to zasługa Hermiony, która uparcie powtarzała, że system od czasów Drugiej Wojny znacznie się poprawił, przez co też śmierciożerców skazywano sprawiedliwe._

_Teraz nie był tego taki pewien. Miał ochotę wydrzeć się na cały głos i rzucić jedno z Niewybaczalnych, gdy zobaczył Lucjusza. Otóż stał on pochylony, chociaż dalej starał się wyglądać na potężnego i silnego. Niemniej nienaturalnie blada skóra i wystające kości go zdradzały. Tak samo jak drżąca dłoń umiejscowiona na wysokiej, podłużnej lasce oraz chusteczka trzymana w drugiej. Chusteczka ta miała na sobie krople krwi i nie dało się tego nie zauważyć._

_— Ze względu na stan sądzonego Lucjusza Malfoya, proces odwołany na czas nieokreślony — orzekł aktualny Minister Magii Kingsley Shacklebolt, po czym z trzaskiem uderzył młotkiem. I jak na znak w sali zawrzało. Krzyki ludzi, obraźliwe, niemalże plugawe słowa nadchodziły jedno na drugie. Błyski fleszy stały się natarczywe tak, że nawet Hermiona musiała się skrzywić. Ale Lucjusz Malfoy wydawał się być odizolowany od tego wszystkiego. Nietykalny wśród chaosu. Harry patrzył na niego z nienawiścią, tak jak reszta. Tyle że on milczał, nic nie mówił, mimo że dziennikarze również jego zaatakowali._

_Aurorze Potterze, co ma pan nam do powiedzenia? Czy zgadza się pan z werdyktem? Czy Minister Magii postąpił słusznie? Harry… Harry… — głosy lały się w jego stronę coraz intensywniej, ale je skutecznie ignorował. W końcu jednak przez to wszystko przedarł się cichy szept Hermiony:_

_— Harry, on jest chory._

_Tak, Harry to wiedział. Wiedział też, że choroba ta, która była wywołana jedną z klątw rzuconych na wojnie, nie tylko wyniszczała Lucjusza. Nie, ona go zabijała. Nic więc dziwnego, że usłyszał „na czas niekreślony” bowiem równało się to z czekaniem na koniec śmierciożercy. A nikt nie mógł przewidzieć kiedy on nastanie._

_Ale czy aby na pewno było to sprawiedliwe? Czy Lucjusz był wart tego, by wyczekiwać śmierci we własnym łożu, przy ukochanej żonie? W spokoju?_

_Nikt nie wie, Harry upomniał siebie gorzko, jak to było na wojnie, gdy Lucjusz rzucał klątwy raz za razem, na dzieci tu zebranych, na ich krewnych. Nikt nie wie, że krew wtedy była dlań przyjemnością, że krzyki sprawiały mu euforię._

_Inny głos jednak wtargnął do umysłu Harry’ego i dodał:_

_Wiedzą, ale zapomnieli. Ta rzeź wydaje się teraz abstrakcją, przecież mają pokój. Nic dziwnego, że pragną wyprzeć to z umysłu. Litować się. Ale kto by się nad nimi litował? Kto by się litował, gdyby byli na miejscu tych martwych ofiar? Na pewno nie Lucjusz. Modliliby się, szlochali, błagali o śmierć, ale on by nawet nie mrugnął._

_— Widocznie każdy z nas ma inne poczucie sprawiedliwości — stwierdził chłodno._

_— Wolisz pamiętać? — zapytała Hermiona ze zmarszczonym czołem, jakby wiedziała jakie myśli trawią przyjaciela._

_— Wolę — odparł Harry w dalszym razie beznamiętnie — wiedzieć, co mnie czeka, gdy na miecz odpowiem rozłożeniem ramion._

_Hermiona nic już nie dodała. Pomyślała tylko, że dobrze, iż dzisiaj Ron musiał odwiedzić matkę. I dobrze, że wśród tłumu nie było Dracona Malfoya, który mógłby faktycznie wzbudzić w niej jeszcze większą litość, niż choćby jego ojciec._

_Może miała miękkie serce, ale na pewno nie była głupia. Gdyby przyszło jej przebywać sam na sam z Lucjuszem, nie zawahałaby się przed Avadą. Tylko że nie przyszło, a aktualnie patrzyła na człowieka, nie na śmierciożercę. Człowieka, który mógł w końcu pomyśleć o swoich grzechach i spróbować je odpokutować. Prosić o wybaczenie nie nas, nie krewnych ofiar, ale chociażby własną rodzinę._

_— Wojna zmienia ludzi, Hermiona… Robi z nich morderców. Ale wiesz czym się od niego różnimy? Wyborem. On miał wybór, gdy zabijał, my nie mieliśmy — skwitował jeszcze sucho Harry, nim ruszył przez tłum, w dół trybunów._

Harry natychmiast ocknął się z tego wspomnienia. Ponownie przelał całą swoją uwagę na Draco, stojącego tuż przed nim. Ich płonące tęczówki spotkały się w tym samym momencie.

_Ja go zabiłem._

To zdanie pulsowało w ich głowach nieprzerywanie. Było niczym nieustające echo. Harry oczywiście wiedział o śmierci Lucjusza, zresztą była ona nieunikniona. Nie sądził jednak, że ktoś mógł w nią interweniować. Nikt pewnie tego nawet nie przypuszczał, a zresztą gdyby chociaż były jakieś podejrzenia — Ministerstwa nie obchodził los niegdysiejszego zwolennika Mrocznego Pana. Mógł go zabić kat, albo choroba. Dla nich było to bez znaczenia.

— Wyrzekłeś się rodowej magii — powiedział Harry z lekkim zaintrygowaniem. Jego światopogląd znów zawęził się do blondyna i jego motywów działania. Pojawiło się także pytanie, czy zabił ojca z premedytacją, czy przypadkiem, gdy negatywne emocje zaczęły go pochłaniać całkowicie?

— Cóż za świetna spostrzegawczość, Potter — warknął Draco w odwecie. — Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem.

Harry na tę jawną zniewagę przysunął się do Draco jeszcze bardziej, a jego różdżka niemalże została przez niego pochwycona, ale właśnie w tej chwili wielkie wrota rezydencji Malfoyów zostały otwarte. W nich zaś pojawiła się sama Narcyza, której oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie. Aczkolwiek uśmiechnęła się radośnie, niczym diablica w Niebie i skierowała swe dystyngowane kroki ku nim. Jej srebrzysta suknia nawet z tak daleka lśniła magicznym blaskiem.

Harry intuicyjnie zabrał rękę z nadgarstka mężczyzny.

   — Och, Draco! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! — Od razu domyślił się, że akurat ta reakcja nie była udawana, ponieważ w istocie natychmiastowo, jak tylko pojawiła się tuż przed nimi, żwawo ucałowała syna w oba policzki. Potem jednak odwróciła się do niego i uśmiech stał się niebywale sztywny, można byłoby wręcz rzec — nienaturalny. Oczywiście, musiała wiedzieć, o czym przed chwilą rozmawiali.

— Panie Potter, jestem panu bardzo wdzięczna. — Słowa były ostre jak brzytwa, ale mimo tego Narcyza ukłoniła się nisko. Tak, była wdzięczna, ale była też świadoma tego, jakie dzielą ich aktualnie bariery. I tym samym informowała, że jeśli Harry chce zniszczyć jej syna, będzie miał z nią do czynienia. Auror Potter jednak nie miał takich zamiarów. Poza tym w obecnej sytuacji nie chciał mieć za wroga właśnie Narcyzy Malfoy.

— Pani Malfoy — zaczął oficjalnie, starając się zignorować jej lodowate spojrzenie oraz spiętego Draco tuż obok. Był ciekaw, czy blondyn powiedział matce, co też zrobił Lucjuszowi. Szczerze mówiąc, planował się tego dowiedzieć, ale w obliczu aktualnych spięć, stwierdził, że musi zostawić to na później. — Ze względu na wasze bezpieczeństwo i wcześniejsze wydarzenia, chciałbym nałożyć swoją sygnaturę na Malfoy Manor.

Z lekkim zadowoleniem odnotował nagłe poruszenie Draco kątem oka. Narcyza w odróżnieniu od syna w ogóle nie drgnęła, chociaż w jej niebieskich oczach pojawiła się iskra zaintrygowania. Ponadto delikatnie odchyliła głowę, jakby tym sposobem potrafiła przejrzeć działania Harry’ego.

— Nie sądziłam, panie Potter, że byłby pan do tego zdolny — stwierdziła i już w jej tonie nie słychać było poprzedniej ostrości. Mówiła donośnie, acz spokojnie. — Ale jeśli taka jest twoja wola, nie będę oponować.

Harry wiedział, że Draco zacisnął pięści, aby powstrzymać swój gniew. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że patronat Pottera nad domem Malfoyów nie jest szczytem jego marzeń. Nic jednak nie powiedział — stał i czekał na dalszy rozwór wydarzeń.

To zakrawało w dalszym razie na parodię.

— Jestem zdolny do wielu rzeczy — sucho dodał, ni to do siebie, ni to do kobiety. Potem zrobił krok do przodu, a na jego licu zamajaczyła determinacja i czujność. — Zrobię to teraz — zdecydował — ponieważ im bardziej będziemy zwlekać, tym może okazać się to zwodnicze. Poza tym nie sądzę, bym w najbliższych dniach znalazł czas na takie rzeczy.

Narcyza skinęła głową.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedziała miękko. Następnie odsłoniła poły swojej sukni, by ukazać zgrabne udo. Bez mrugnięcia okiem odpięła ostry sztylet i podała go brunetowi. — Czyń powinności, panie Potterze.

Odsunęła się, po czym Harry dalej już na nią nie patrzył, tak jak nie patrzył na wściekłego Draco. Musiał być skupiony, gdy klęknął na żyznej ziemi i jednym, płynnym ruchem przeciął swoją dłoń. Krew zebrała się w tym miejscu w zawrotnym tempie, a potem spłynęła powoli ku podłożu. Gdy jedna, pierwsza kropla musnęła trawy, przez posiadłość przeszedł huk, tak głośny, że aż szyby w oknach zawibrowały. Nie było to jedyną oznaką czynów Harry’ego — nad nimi również w ułamku sekundy zadrgała namacalna ciemno-zielona energia, która opatuliła całe Manor.

Harry ponownie powstał.

— Niesamowite — zadrwił Draco, kiedy energia stała się niewidzialna, choć wyczuwalna w powietrzu.

— Draconie — upomniała go Narcyza swoim jednocześnie karcącym, jak i ckliwym głosem.

Raz jeszcze zwróciła się do Harry’ego:

— Dziękujemy za twoją ochronę.

Harry nie umiał orzec, czy było to szczere, czy też nie. Zresztą dla niego nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Potulnie czekał na dalsze słowa Narcyzy.

— A teraz, chłopcy, wejdźcie do środka. Skrzaty już przygotowały śniadanie, a jestem pewna, że umieracie z głodu.

Harry w myślach przyznaj jej rację, więc oczywiście powędrował w ślady kobiety.

***

— Kto by pomyślał, że Potterowie będą sprawować pieczę nad Malfoyami. — Draco, oparty o ramę drzwi, z nieukrywaną wrogością obserwował ubierającego płaszcz Pottera. Słowa z kolei nasycił niewyobrażalnym jadem.

Harry wyprostował się niemalże z ociąganiem i w końcu spojrzał w te srebrzyste tęczówki. Jego kącik ust lekko wykrzywił się w uśmiechu.

— Jak to szło? — zapytał przekornie sam siebie. — _Jeśli dziedzic przeleje krew ojca, dziedzicem być przestanie, zaś Magia Rodu odwróci się od niego i piętno na nim odciśnie._ Chyba się nie pomyliłem, prawda?

Szczęka Draco aż zgrzytnęła, aczkolwiek następne jego pytanie było wręcz zbyt spokojne:

— W co ty pogrywasz, Potter?

— Myślę, że już mnie o to pytałeś — zauważył niewinnie Harry. Niemniej westchnął i po chwili znów spoważniał. — Szczerze mówiąc, w nic nie pogrywam. Dobrze wiesz, że bez ochrony nad Manor możliwy jest kolejny atak, który tym razem może okazać się nie tylko prowokacją, a czymś znacznie poważniejszym. I wbrew pozorom nie mam zamiaru patrzeć jak konasz, po uwolnieniu ciebie z rąk śmierciożerców. Chyba sam rozumiesz, że jest to zupełnie pozbawione sensu.

Oczy obu mężczyzn z intensywnością wpatrywały się w siebie nawzajem. Emocje, które w nich buzowały, nie można było określić i wyłapać.

— Poza tym — dodał Harry — jeśli teraz was zaatakują, nie będą się spodziewać tak silnej ochrony, co jest mi bardzo na rękę.

Draco nie zapytał dlaczego. Domyślił się od początku, że musiało chodzić o coś jeszcze. Nie tylko o bezpieczeństwo Malfoyów, ale również schwytanie śmierciożerców. Jeśli faktycznie dojdzie do tego, że powrócą, Harry będzie o tym wiedział, i będzie mógł na nich zapolować.

Potter odwrócił się do niego plecami, chcąc już się oddelegować do własnego domu. Słowa Dracona go jednak przed tym powstrzymały:

— Potter, co z…?

— Niedługo się tym zajmę — przerwał beznamiętnie Harry i jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że po nim został tylko intensywny zapach papierosów. Draco wtenczas patrzył się w pustkę, a potem powoli osunął się po ścianie. Był cholernie zmęczony.

— Draco, kochanie. — Narcyza wychyliła się zza kotary, ale nim zdołała go choćby dotknąć, Draco ją uprzedził:

— Wyjdź, matko.

Przez twarz Narcyzy przemknął grymas bólu, ale zniknął tak samo szybko jak się pojawił. Po chwili nie było po nim śladu, a ona trwała wyprostowana i dumna.

— Pamiętaj, że zawsze jestem do twoich usług — szepnęła twardo, idąc w stronę schodów. — I zawsze będę.   

   


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyjątkowo, dodaję dzisiaj jeszcze jeden rozdział ;)

_— Żałujesz, ojcze?_

_— Czego, Draco? Sprecyzuj — nakazał Lucjusz, a jego brew drgnęła ku górze w niemym wyzwaniu. Tym razem Draco jednak trwał niewzruszony i zamierzał je przyjąć._

_— Czy żałujesz chociaż jednej ze swoich ofiar?_

_Tęczówki Lucjusza Malfoya, miało się złudne wrażenie, że na krótką chwilę zamarły, ale potem mężczyzna roześmiał się donośnie, pomimo uporczywego kaszlu, który powodowała choroba._

_— Synu, musisz wreszcie zrozumieć, że piekło ma dwie swoje strony. To do ciebie należy z kolei wybór. Będziesz tym, który orzeknie wyrok, czy tym, który go przyjmie? — zapytał z nieprzyjemnym, okrutnym uśmiechem. — Nieważne jaka będzie odpowiedź, nieważne — kat, czy oprawca. Piekło ma dwie strony, ale jest jedno. Wybór też jest jeden i dokonujesz go, wiedząc, że konsekwencje tej decyzji będą trwać z tobą, póki parszywa śmierć cię nie dopadnie. Ale i tak go dokonujesz, bo na tym to polega, jeśli chcesz być kimś. Kimś więcej niż tylko popychadłem..._

_— Żałujesz czy nie? — Draco warknął, Lucjusz w ramach tego uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej._

_— Raz jesteś na szczycie, a raz na dole — osądził Lucjusz, nie zwracając uwagi na syna. — Mogłem wcześniej być nikim, a dziś mój los mógłby się odmienić, ale było na odwrót. Właśnie masz przed sobą pokonanego Lucjusza Malfoya, patrz jednak z jaką piękną i satysfakcjonującą przeszłością! — Draco wiedział, że ojciec wciąż napawa się jego irytacją, wręcz prowokuje do jawnej złości. — Czy żałuję? Jedyne, czego żałuję, to przegranej._

_— Oto moja odpowiedź — dodał z mocą._

_Draco wziął głęboki wdech. Odwzajemnił natarczywy wzrok Lucjusza tak, jak on oczekiwał. Podobne usta, podobne włosy, podobne oczy i podobny płomień, tyle że u jednego nienawiści, u drugiego satysfakcji._

_Dziedzic rodu nie odezwał się, po prostu wypuścił cicho powietrze z ust, po czym bez słów skierował się do wyjścia. Lucjusz obserwował go, aż Dracon nie zniknął za drzwiami, które z furią zatrzasnął._

_Wtedy mężczyzna przymknął powieki. Na jego chorowitym licu pojawiło się zrezygnowanie._

_— Ponieważ gracz musi pozostać graczem do końca — powiedział do siebie gorzko, cytując tak dobrze znaną formułkę. Czyż to nie te słowa rzekł do niego sam Dumbledore, gdy po raz ostatni się spotkali? Gdy śmierć czaiła się tuż za rogiem?_

Wzrok Draco utrzymywał się na matce już od paru, długich chwil. Narcyza mimo tego pozostała niewzruszona i z rozkoszą smakowała następnych dań ugotowanych przez skrzaty. Wtenczas światło świec malowało na jej twarzy złowróżbny wyraz.

— Matko. — Złudną ciszę przerwał Malfoy, a następnie odsunął od siebie talerz. Potem ułożył na stole łokcie, by móc oprzeć podbródek na splecionych dłoniach.

Całą swoją uwagę poświęcił kobiecie, która w końcu spojrzała na niego z nutką rozbawienia, a może zaintrygowania? Trudno było osądzić.

— Zgodziłaś się z powodu długu życia, czy dlatego, że taka była twoja wola? — zapytał bez ogródek, mając na myśli ochronę Harry'ego, nałożoną na dom. Szczerze mówiąc, sama myśl o tym przyprawiała go o mdłości.

Narcyza przestała na chwilę jeść.

— Oczywiście, z obu tych powodów — odpowiedziała bez wahania, perlistym, niemalże śpiewnym głosem. Potem powróciła do przerwanej czynności. Dźwięk sztućców uderzających o porcelanę był niezbyt przyjemny.

Draco się skrzywił.

— Nie rozumiem, kochanie, czemu cię to aż tak boli — stwierdziła, wziąwszy łyk czerwonego wina z kieliszka. — Sam Harry Potter zechciał podjąć nad nami piecze, więc powinniśmy się cieszyć, a nie smucić.

— Ma nad nami władzę — sucho oznajmił Draco.

To spowodowało, że Narcyza drgnęła. Jej oblicze gwałtownie zmieniło się na niezwykle chłodne, jakby sam lód pokrył te szlachetne, ostre rysy.

— Zawsze ktoś ma nad nami władzę — odparła szorstko. — Ja jednak wolę, żeby sprawował ją nad nami Zbawca, niż Mroczny Pan, czy chociażby śmierciożerca.

— Sam jestem śmierciożercą — zaznaczył spokojnie Draco. Rękaw koszuli miał już wcześniej podciągnięty, więc Mroczny Znak nawet pod osłoną nocy był nad wyraz widoczny. Tak samo jak podkrążone, zmęczone oczy jego nosiciela.

Nracyza nie wydawała się być pod wrażeniem.

— To, że go masz nie czyni cię śmierciożercą, Draconie. Jest tylko oznaką moich oraz Lucjusza błędów.... Musisz w końcu zrozumieć — rzekła cicho, przenosząc uwagę na ogromne okno, za którym trwała już przenikliwa ciemność. Wrogie chmury zebrały się nad Manor i zapowiadało się na nierychłą burzę. — ...że nie jesteś skażony złem.

— Nie jestem skażony złem?

— Nie — ponowiła Narcyza jeszcze ciszej, prawie niedosłyszałnie. Smutek zadrżał w jej tonie. — Jesteś skażony wojną.

***

Gawain Robards był niepozornie kruchym i dość kościstym mężczyzną, ubierającym zawsze za duże, służbowe szaty. Wydawał się w nich topić, dlatego często nawet go nie zauważano, gdy przemykał koło innych ludzi. Gawain również charakteryzował się swoimi czerwonymi włosami, które właśnie teraz opadały mu na oczy, przez to przysłaniając inteligentne spojrzenie. Prawdzie mówiąc, Szef Aurorów oparty o kominek Harry'ego Pottera, powinien być dziwnym zjawiskiem, niemniej — tylko z pozoru. Robards był bowiem nie tylko kompanem w misjach, ale również zaufanym przyjacielem, z którym Harry zwykł się naradzać, zazwyczaj nieoficjalnie. Tak, jak dzisiaj.

— Dobrze, że jednak zdecydowałeś się mnie powiadomić, o całej swojej wyprawie. Szkoda tylko, że po fakcie — westchnął Gawain.

Harry uśmiechnął się niemrawo, popijając Ognistą w fotelu.

— Przestań już to rozgrzebywać, nawet w Biurze mają cię dosyć.

— Dosyć? — Mężczyzna udał zdziwionego. — Niemożliwe. Ostatnio, jak widziałem Mary, naprawdę wyglądała na zadowoloną.

Obaj zaśmiali się. Harry, chociaż już teraz tak często nie zaglądał do Biura Aurorów, był przekonany, iż Marywan, sekretarka szefa, dalej jest zgorzkniałą panną, która absolutnie nigdy się nie uśmiecha. Pamiętał nawet, że przez dobry miesiąc zastanawiał się, co jej dolega. Potem dopiero zrozumiał, że panna Gray już tak po prostu miała.

Nie minęła chwila i Robards spoważniał. Jego usta ułożyły się w wąską kreskę, a palce, przyozdobione złotymi pierścieniami, zaczęły postukiwać o marmur.

— Kilka lat temu zaoferowałem ci, żebyś stał się Aurorem bez nadzoru, pamiętasz? — zaczął czerwonowłosy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale potaknął.

— Wiesz, dlaczego? — Gawain nie czekał na odpowiedź, sam jej udzielił. — Ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie mogę cię ograniczać, nie mogę sprawować kontroli nad kimś takim, jak Harry Potter. Wiedziałem, o tak, wiedziałem, że kiedyś nastanie taki dzień, jak ten. Że mrok znowu spowije nasze niebo.

— Nie oczekuj tylko, Gawain, że teraz sam dokonam cudów — wtrącił gorzko Harry, ponownie maczając usta w trunku. Jego oczy przybrały niemalże czarną barwę.

— Nie jesteś sam — osądził Auror.

— Ale jest nas mniej, niż kiedyś, nieprawdaż?

Pytanie, które zadał Harry, odbiło się echem od ścian, ale pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Mężczyźni patrzyli gdzieś ponad sobą, wspominając o krwawej przeszłości.

— To dziwne, że wszyscy myślą, iż miałem wtedy szczęście — odezwał się nagle Harry, poprawiając się na fotelu i odstawiając kufel na pobliski stolik. Następnie odchylił głowę, zerkając w stronę ogarniętego przez półcień, sufitu. — Że przeżyłem, bo zadecydował o tym przypadek. A przecież to była wojna, nic nie mogło być przypadkiem. Wszystko musiało być przemyślane... Każdy ruch... Każdy czar... I strach, strach też musiał być przemyślany.

— Nie zapominaj o tym, młody, że podczas Drugiej Wojny wszyscy byli szkoleni na żołnierzy. Dzieci, dorośli, starcy. Nie ludzie, nie czarodzieje, armia — podsunął gorzko Gawain, swoim tonem przyprawiając o dreszcze. On przecież też tam był, jako jeden z nich i dobrze pamiętał do jakich rzeczy musiał się posunąć, albo jakie świństwa przyszło mu ujrzeć. Po dziś dzień w nocy widział martwe oblicze siedmioletniej, zszarganej córki. — A dzisiaj? — prychnął — Dzisiaj wszyscy myślą, że skoro koszmar się skończył, bo tak powiedziała im pieprzona przepowiednia, już nie powróci. Dlatego zostali tylko nieliczni, ci, którzy ocaleli. Ci, którzy, kurwa, wiedzą, co to jest trup.

— Nigdy nie przebierałeś w słowach — skwitował Harry, można by powiedzieć, że z rozbawieniem.

— Nie miałem po co.

Gawain wzruszył ramionami i dalej wertował lico bruneta. Starał się rozeznać, jakie teraz emocje szalały w Potterze, ale nawet Szef Aurorów miał z tym problem. Niemniej i bez tego potrafił domyślić się innych słabych, albo dość niepewnych punktów.

— Czemu właściwie uratowałeś Dracona Malfoya? — zapytał z pozoru niezobowiązująco Harry'ego. Oczywiście ten, choć się nie spiął, stał się czujniejszy, niż wcześniej. Zrozumiał, że Robards stosuje na nim swoje stare praktyki.

— Jego matka umie być bardzo przekonująca — opowiedział niezbyt wylewnie. Potem sięgnął raz jeszcze po kufel z piwem.

— Plotki mówiły, że go nienawidzisz? — ciągnął starszy Auror.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, ale bardziej do siebie, niżli Gawaina.

— Czy to przesłuchanie?

— Poniekąd — przyznał mężczyzna. — Tyle że wyłącznie z własnych pobudek. Więc?

— Nieważne jakie mam w stosunku do niego odczucia. Potrzebował pomocy, udzieliłem jej. Zadowolony? — sarknął Harry, spoglądając na własne, niekształtne odbicie w szkle. — Ale skoro to nieoficjalne przesłuchanie, chcę też zadać pytanie. Otóż... Dlaczego wysłałeś właśnie Rona, aby zajął się zgłoszeniem Narcyzy?

Harry podniósł na niego spojrzenie, na co Gawain uśmiechnął się nikle.

— Punkt dla ciebie — orzekł, po czym wyjaśnił — Przypuśćmy, że sądziłem, iż Ron, który wielokrotnie spotykał z Hermioną Narcyzę w Świętym Mungu, ugnie się przed jej rozpaczą i powiadomi... ciebie.

— Ale twoi ludzie nie zajmują się odnajdywaniem porwanych,  _byłych_  śmierciożerców — zauważył Harry.

Uśmiech Szefa Biura Aurorów się poszerzył.

— Zapewne właśnie to Ron Weasley powiedział Narcyzie Malfoy, gdy się przed nią stawił — przyznał Gawain. — Ale jestem równie pewien, iż dodał do tego to, co sam bym w takim przypadku powiedział. Mianowicie, że mam jednego człowieka, który, owszem, mógłby się tym zająć.

— Czemu ci na tym zależało?

— Ponieważ — Robards zaprzestał stukania w kominek — Draco Malfoy może być dobrym żołnierzem. I może się nam przydać.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, kochani! Akcja znowu nabiera tempa. Jestem zresztą ciekawa jak odbierzecie ten rozdział :P No i pamiętajcie, że każdy komentarz motywuje mnie do pisania, więc tym bardziej zachęcam do napisania paru słów ;)

Przez dwa dni nieustannie padało i naprawdę nie zapowiadało się na zmianę pogody. Tym bardziej zdziwiła się, gdy siedząc na werandzie opatulona w ciepły koc, poczuła jak pierwsze promyki wychylają się spod ciemnych chmur.

Drgnęła wtedy i uniosła spojrzenie na szaro-błękitne niebo. Krople wody istotnie spadały coraz rzadziej, aż w końcu ulewa całkowicie ustała. W powietrzu zaś unosił się świeży zapach zmoczonej trawy. Był jak orzeźwienie, ale to i tak nie robiło dla niej żadnej różnicy.

Przymknęła oczy, poprawiała stopy na przeciwległym krześle i odchyliła głowę, w ogóle w tym czasie nie zerkając na stronę książki, którą trzymała w dłoniach. W rzeczywistości przestała ją czytać jakieś trzy godziny temu.

Otaczała ją cisza oraz spokój, ale tylko do momentu, w którym nie zamajaczyła przed nią postać mężczyzny, odzianego w długi, podobny do szaty, płaszcz.

— Och, miło cię widzieć w domu,  _kochanie._  — Najpierw z trzaskiem zatrzasnęła książkę, a dopiero potem jadowicie się przywitała. Narzeczony nie mrugnął nawet okiem na tę przesadną reakcję.

— Przestań, Ginny. Byłem zajęty — oświadczył sucho Harry, przecierając wilgotne czoło ręką. Przy okazji oparł się plecami o drewniany filar, patrząc na nią surowo. W tej pozycji wydawał się być jeszcze potężniejszy, niż zwykle. Ginewra kiedyś uwielbiała, gdy był taki, dziś nienawidziła. Nienawidziła jego zimna i szorstkości.

— Zawsze jesteś zajęty — warknęła w odpowiedzi. — I za każdym razem, gdy nie ma ciebie przez pieprzony tydzień, dwa lub nawet miesiąc, słyszę to samo.  _Ginny, byłem zajęty._

Zaśmiała się nieprzyjemnie, przez co Harry zmarszczył brwi. Jego mięśnie napięły się, więc wiedziała, że go zdenerwowała. Nie poczuła dzięki temu skruchy, raczej czystą satysfakcję. Powinien być zły, powinien wiedzieć, co ona czuje. Jak się czuje.

Wstała, zrzucając koc na wilgotną, drewnianą podłogę. Podeszła do niego szybko, a potem zamachnęła się dłonią. Nie zdziwiła się jednak, gdy ta nawet nie musnęła ciepłej skóry policzka, a została przytrzymana za nadgarstek. Tuż przed jego lodowatym obliczem.

Trzymał ją mocno, za mocno, bo wiedziała, że jutro pozostaną ślady, które na pewno nie usunie. Ginny będzie na nie patrzeć i podziwiać.

— Nie próbuj, Gin — ostrzegł ją. Mimo że poczuła ukłucie strachu, nie okazała tego. Po prostu wyżej zadarła podbródek. W jej oczach zamigotała silna determinacja.

— Czego mam nie próbować, Harry? — dopytała sztucznie niewinnym głosem. Oddech Ginewry podrażnił usta bruneta niemal z uwielbieniem.

— Drażnienia mnie.

Nigdy nie zdołała przebić się przez wszystkie jego bariery, zmusić do opuszczenia wszelkich hamulców. Chciała zobaczyć jak ta maska spokoju opada, jak diabeł się wyzwala, ale i tym razem niczego nie osiągnęła. Harry był zbyt szlachetny, aby ją uderzyć, czy przekląć.

Chwycił ją za włosy, niemal brutalnie i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie oponowała, gdy wtargnął pomiędzy jej wargi. Pocałunek był gwałtowny, posmakowany krwią Ginny. I skończył się szybko, nim zdołała się absolutnie temu poddać. Bez cienia jakiejkolwiek emocji, oderwał się od kobiety.

— Zadowolona? — szepnął, jakby właśnie oddał jej jakąś pieprzoną przysługę. Potem czule starł krew z kącika ust Ginewry.

— Nie, Harry, nie jestem zadowolona — westchnęła. Pochwycił drobną dłoń narzeczonej i musnął pierścionka na palcu, własnymi, spierzchniętymi wargami. Spoglądał przy tym prosto w oczy kobiety, chłonąc każdy przebłysk uczucia w nich. — Nie, dopóki będziesz wybierał pracę zamiast mnie. Harry, wojna się skończyła... Nie możesz żyć normalnie? Nie możesz... zapomnieć?

Odepchnął ją. Na powrót stał się tym powojennym Harrym, którego widziała na co dzień. Tym, którego pieprzyła nocami, by potem nie widywać przez kolejne tygodnie. Ale, jak zawsze, nie żałowała swoich słów. Chociaż wiedziała, że temat wojny był cienką granicą. Bardzo cienką.

— Zapomnieć, Gin? — parsknął, chowając ręce w poły płaszcza. — Ile razy mam ci tłumaczyć, że nie da się zapomnieć.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, przez co domyśliła się, że ta rozmowa jest już zakończona. I nie myliła się — zaraz potem wszedł do ich domu, nie czekając aż ona pójdzie w jego ślady.

Pierdolona wojna — pomyślała, zaciskając pięści. — Pierdolona wojna, która niszczy każdy element naszego życia. Pierdolony Voldemort i pierdoleni Śmierciożercy. Nienawidzę ich wszystkich. Nienawidzę.

Płomień obrzydzenia zamajaczył na jej dalej niezwykle młodej twarzy. Burza rudych włosów, trochę to załagodziła, acz nie wystarczająco. Niemniej ta iskra i tak po chwili zniknęła, zastąpiona przez bezradność.

Wartkim krokiem weszła do środka, od razu kierując się do łazienki. Tam, tak jak sądziła, zastała pochylonego nad umywalką Harry'ego, przemywającego twarz. Podeszła do niego i od razu wtuliła się w jego plecy.

— Kocham cię, Harry — zaszlochała. — Kocham.

— Wiem.

Spojrzenie w lustrze nie zmiękło, było w dalszym ciągu tak samo puste, jak wcześniej. Ginny więc przymknęła powieki. Wolała dalej żyć w swoim chorym, wyidealizowanym świecie.

***

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy szaro-brązowa sowa nieumyślnie uderzyła w szybę okna, a dopiero potem wleciała przez wnękę do środka salonu. Ptaszysko ostatecznie, pod jej czujnym spojrzeniem, nieporadnie przysiadło na kancie stołu.

Ron, widząc to, parsknął śmiechem z drugiego końca pokoju. Żona skarciła go wzrokiem, chociaż jej usta także lekko drgnęły. Potem jednakże spoważniała i ponownie utkwiła wzrok w skrzydlatym gościu.

Suzi przechyliła łepek, wydawałoby się, w zaintrygowaniu. Pazurkami zaś zadrapała blat, jakby chciała ponaglić Hermionę, która dalej spisywała coś zawzięcie na kartce.

— Przypomina trochę właścicielkę — skwitował rozbawiony Ron, znad gazety. Jego wzrok mimo tego był w dalszym ciągu ostrożny i badawczy. Zresztą nie studiował artykułów ze względów relaksacyjnych — raczej, by upewnić się, że jeszcze nikt nic nie zwęszył.

— Ron, nie bądź bezczelny — upomniała go ostro Hermiona. — To nie wina Trelawney, że jest trochę...

— Niezrównoważona? — podsunął wspaniałomyślnie mężczyzna, odkładając koniec końców zwitek na półkę. Następnie przemieścił się płynnie do sowy, by odwiązać od niej list.

— Co tym razem? — zapytał sam siebie, odruchowo gładząc główkę zwierzęcia. Hermiona w tym czasie przygryzła wargę, prawdopodobnie strapiona.

— Miałeś pogadać z Harrym — zauważyła. — Obiecałeś.

Ron bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

— Uwierz mi, Herm, próbowałem. Niestety dalej nie chce się z nią spotkać i, prawdę mówiąc, nic w tym dziwnego. Sama pomyśl, że to naprawdę niepokojące, iż tak nagle Sybilli zleży na spotkaniu z Harrym...

— Tym bardziej uważam... — zaczęła Hermiona, acz gwałtownie przerwała, zauważywszy minę Rona. — Co tam jest?

Przysunęła się do niego, po czym zerknęła przez ramię czarodzieja. Twarz Granger natychmiast stała się kredowo—biała.

_ Przekażcie mu, że ICH widzę. Widzę śmierć, dużo śmierci. Widzę trupy na drodze, ale nie wiem dokąd ona prowadzi. Jak daleko prowadzi. Boję się tam podążyć... Bo nie widzę światła, widzę ciemność. Wciąż ciemność. _

_ I słyszę szept. Szept, cały czas ten sam. Nieustający. Krzyczący w głowie. _

 

_Gdy ręce zakute w kajdany_

_Się wyzwolą_

_Gdy na niebie zamigocze_

_Sama Śmierć_

_Ostatni szlak_

_Zostanie przetarty_

_A krew spłynie pod nogami_

_I w umarłych rzekę się zmieni_

_Tylko godni będą walczyć_

_Tylko godni będą mogli przeżyć_

_Tylko godni i tylko potężni_

_Poprowadźcie ich_

_A może wygracie_

_Zwątpcie_

_A dosięgnie was widmo, Tego_

_Którego W Proch Zamieniliście_

_Krew spłynie pod wami_

_Nikogo nie oszczędzi_

_Nikogo_

_Gdy Oni_

_Powstaną_

 

Hermiona drgnęła, odczytując ostatnie słowa. Istotnie przez kobiecy umysł przeszła nutka strachu, ale nie przyćmiła racjonalnego myślenia. Zmarszczyła brwi, zawzięcie myśląc. Niezawodny instynkt podpowiadał, że coś było nie tak. Nie minęła chwila, gdy palce odruchowo przywierała do czerwonych liter. Zdumiona zauważyła, że na opuszkach została szkarłatna plama.

Uniosła spojrzenie na swojego męża.

— To krew — szepnęła na wpół zaskoczona własnym oświadczeniem, na wpół przerażona.

— To świeża krew — poprawił ją twardo.

***

Mimo tego, że Ginewra oczekiwała od niego czegoś więcej, niż tylko wspólnego położenia się do łóżka, nie powiedziała nic, gdy cierpko odmówił. Po prostu odwróciła się na drugi bok i błogo zasnęła. Harry w tym momencie zazdrościł Ginny tej możliwości. Sam nie potrafił się odprężyć, jego myśli były prawdziwą gonitwą, analizą wszystkiego co zrobił, albo w przyszłości zamierzał zrobić.

 _„Bądź nie jeden, ani dwa kroki przed wrogiem. Musisz być trzy kroki. Zawsze trzy kroki, Harry"_  — usłyszał głos Gawaina. Czarodziej miał rację, tym przecież sposobem wygrali poprzednią wojnę. Może teraz... też im się uda.

Zerknął kątem oka na opatuloną w kołdrę Ginewrę. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co nadchodziło. A jeśli by wiedziała? Harry cicho westchnął. Nie sądził, aby to cokolwiek zmieniło. Ginny nie obchodził świat. Przyjaciele, rodzina, on — tak, ale z pewnością nie świat. O wojnie, chociaż zaprzeczała, w rzeczywistości nie miała pojęcia. Nie uczestniczyła w Bitwie o Hogwart, nie było jej, gdy on wraz z Hermioną i Ronem starali się przeżyć, po to, żeby uratować tych, którzy w nich wierzyli.

Nie było, gdy odczuwał gniew, bezsilność, przerażenie, duszący strach, nadzieję i nadchodzącą śmierć. Gdy patrzył na upadające ciała i martwe twarze, nie rozczarowane, ale uśmiechnięte, jakby mówiły tym samym „ważne, że ty żyjesz".

Harry wtedy miał ochotę zarżnąć samego siebie, ale wiedział, że nie może. Ten świat, o którego tak zawzięcie walczył, mu na to nie pozwolił.

A Ginny?

Ginny w tamtym czasie została ukryta, pod objęciem matki. Schroniona i bezpieczna. Nie powinien mieć do niej o to żalu, ale denerwowało go, gdy rozmawiała z nim o czymś, czego kompletnie nie rozumiała.

_Nie rozumiała..._

Poderwał się do siadu. Pod skórą poczuł iskrę, niemalże nieuchwytnego ognia. Niemniej to mu wystarczyło, by wiedzieć, że ktoś napierał na jego bariery, otaczające dom. Nie zastanawiał się, natychmiast wyszedł z łóżka z różdżką w prawej dłoni, z którą nawet w nocy się nie rozstawał.

Ruszył przez plątaninę korytarzy, schodami w dół, skręcił do holu, a tam bez wahania otworzył frontowe drzwi na taras. Ciemność był przenikliwa i nawet księżyc nie dawał zbytniego komfortu wśród mroku, opatulającego posiadłość. Ponadto otaczała go przez krótką chwilę cisza, ale gdy machnął różdżką, a promień światła wystrzelił do góry, krzyk przedarł się przez podwórze. Harry dojrzał kilkanaście metrów dalej pochylone, lekko chwiejące się sylwetki.

Najpierw chciał zaatakować, aczkolwiek wystarczyło podejść bliżej, by zamiast tego, przepuścił intruzów przez potężną barierę.

— Harry... Harry — szlochała Narcyza, trzymając osuwającego się na ziemię Dracona, którego oblicze zdawało się być coraz bardziej nieprzytomne. Z ust mężczyzny sączyła się czarna posoka. — Pomóż mu!

Wzrok Narcyzy był prawie obłąkany, wręcz błagający. W oczach szkliły się łzy, które nawet podczas wojny brunet nie miał okazji zobaczyć.

Odebrał od niej ciężkie ciało. Wtedy właśnie z domu wybiegła Ginewra, równie przerażona, co Narcyza obok niego. Jednak na pewno nie z tego samego powodu.

— Harry, co tu się dzieje?! Harry! — szarpnęła go za koszulkę, gdy podnosił się wraz z Draconem na rękach. Potter nie spojrzał na nią, zamiast tego z determinacją odezwał się do pani Malfoy, która nieco się uspokoiła, wiedząc, że nie ma zamiaru zignorować jej syna.

— Narcyzo, wróć do domu. Muszę sam się tym zająć — powiedział. Narcyza, tak jak się spodziewał, nie potrzebowała innych zapewnień, czy wyjaśnień. Nawet w takim stanie wiedziała, że lepiej z nim tego wszystkiego teraz nie omawiać, a pozwolić działać. Zignorowała, tak jak on, krzyczącą obok Ginny i skinęła głową. Potem, machnięciem różdżki, przeniosła się z powrotem do Malfoy Manor.

Malfoy był całkowicie bezwładny, przez co naprawdę ciężki, ale Harry nawet się nie skrzywił. Zrozumiał tylko, że przez palce przelewa mu się krew. Nie jego krew.

— Harry, co tutaj robi pieprzony Malfoy?! — histeryczne warknięcie Ginewry, przemieniło się w tak głośny krzyk, iż nie miał wyboru — musiał się zatrzymać.

W końcu spokojnie zerknął na Ginny, która na sobie miała tylko przeźroczystą koszulę nocną, a włosy porozrzucane na wszystkie strony. Jej pierś gwałtownie się unosiła i opadała.

— Przenieś się przez kominek do swojej matki, Gin — rozkazał. — Potem porozmawiamy.

Ginewra rozwarła wargi i zacisnęła pięści z całej siły.

— Chyba ze mnie żartujesz?! Ja nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam, póki...!

— Ginny — Ton stał się jeszcze twardszy, nie uznający sprzeciwu. Tak właśnie zwracał się do niej Auror Harry. — Nie możesz tutaj być, gdy będę walczył z czarną magią. To zbyt niebezpieczne. Potem wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

Ginewra naprawdę miała ochotę zacząć ponownie wrzeszczeć, aczkolwiek w końcu bezradnie potaknęła. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wierzyła, że Harry jej wyjaśni, co się rzeczywiście działo, ale nie było sensu się z nim teraz wykłócać. Nie, gdy miał to bezwzględne, skupione spojrzenie.

— Dobrze, Harry — skapitulowała. — Ale obiecaj, że będziesz na siebie uważał.

— Będę — odparł bezbarwnie. Znowu mu nie uwierzyła. Mimo tego ucałowała go w policzek, nachylając się nad Draco Malfoyem. Zachowała swoją maskę na licu, nawet gdy odór krwi do niej dotarł. Potem skierowała się do domu. Harry zaś podążył za nią, jednak w holu nie skręcił w lewo, a w prawo, po czym zszedł prosto do piwnic.

Ginny, choć miała doprawdy złe przeczucia, nie obejrzała się za siebie. Nie obejrzała się ani na Harry'ego, ani na umierającego Malfoya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znowu trochę zajęło mi napisanie tego rozdziału. Nie tylko praca mnie teraz pochłania, ale również inny, bardzo ważny projekt :) Staram się, by jednak nie zawieruszyć opowiadań i działam dalej. Możliwe, że w ten weekend ukaże się jeszcze jeden rozdział, więc trzymajcie kciuki :D

Bezwładne ciało niemal brutalnie zsunęło się z rąk Harry’ego prosto na betonową, szorstką podłogę. Energia niemal natychmiast zapulsowała, a nikłe światło w świecznikach, niczym za podmuchem wiatru, zagasło. Przeszywające zimno zaś wtargnęło nieproszone do środka, owiewając chłodem wszystko wokół.

Harry zadrżał, a potem sam opadł na kolana. Zdawało się, że złowróżbna magia również z niego zaczęła czerpać siłę. Nic dziwnego więc, że po chwili obraz mu się zamazywał przed oczyma. Wyostrzał się, by po chwili ponownie wrócić do normalności. I tak naprzemiennie.

— Cholera — warknął do siebie, zduszonym głosem. Z napięciem właśnie spoglądał na swoje palce, które lepiły się od krwi. Miał wrażenie, że posoka przepływa przez nie w zatrważającym tempie, ale musiało to być jedynie złudzenie.

Brunet w końcu wyrwał się z tego nieprzyjemnego odrętwienia i spojrzał na Dracona Malfoya. Mgła ponownie przykryła obraz, ale i tak dojrzał pomiętoszone szaty oraz niezwykle bladą twarz. Włosy mężczyzny opadały na pomarszczone czoło, a dłonie drżały tak intensywnie, jakby ktoś go opętał. A krew… krew była wszędzie.

Harry przymknął powieki, po czym wziął głęboki wdech. Musiał skupić się, zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Nie mógł poddać się tej mocy, która skażała każdy dotknięty element. Przygryzł aż wargi, żeby tylko czuć coś więcej oprócz tego stęchłego zapachu. _Prawie jak rozkładające się zwłoki._

Zaklął i otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Wyciągnął pewnym, szybkim ruchem różdżkę spod płaszcza, którą ówcześniej zdążył schować. Musiał teraz działać, nie zastanawiać, działać. Poderwał się do góry, a następnie w trzech krokach znalazł się przed skatowanym ciałem. Już raz widział coś podobnego. Bez słów, obrócił go niedbałym ruchem na klatkę piersiową, starając się wyrzucić z głowy, że tuż przed nim znajduje się sam Draco. W tym momencie to było najmniej ważne.

Rozdarł szatę mężczyzny, odsłaniając gładkie plecy. Niegdyś gładkie plecy. Teraz zamiast tego dojrzał nie tyle krwawy napis, ale wijące się, niczym węże, czarne linie. Rozchodziły się one na wszystkie strony, sprawiając wrażenie żywych.

— Coś ty narobił, Malfoy? — wymruczał Potter, zakasając rękawy. Serce Harry’ego obijało się niemal z bólem o żebra. W głowie z kolei słyszał nasilający się szum, ale i tak skutecznie ignorował własne bodźce.

Bez ociągania wbił ostry koniec różdżki prosto w jedną z drgających żył, na co z ust Draco wydobył się głuchy, histeryczny krzyk. Harry zignorował go tak, jak wszystko, co działo się do tej pory. Po prostu dalej posuwał różdżką w bok, rozdzierając delikatną tkankę i pulsujące nici. Spomiędzy warg Aurora zaczęły wydobywać się przytłumione słowa. Magia naokoło jednak chyba rozumiała, co chce uczynić Harry, ponieważ napierała jeszcze silniej, przenikała przez ściany, z bólem uderzała w Pottera.

Różdżka zadrżała.

Harry mocniej zacisnął palce. Napiął mięśnie, byle tylko nic nie przerywało jego działań. Wbił ostry koniec drewna z jeszcze większą siłą w skórę, przez co nieprzytomny czarodziej ponownie krzyknął. Potter odruchowo skrzywił się, niemniej zachował skupienie.

Tętno Harry’ego z każdą sekundą przyspieszało coraz mocniej. Szumiało mu w uszach, a pot lał się ciurkiem po plecach. Zaś widok szkarłatu na różdżce, rękach, czy na szacie… przyprawiał go o mdłości. Prawda była jednak taka, że Potter już za dużo razy miał przyjemność oglądać coś takiego i — co najważniejsze — uczestniczyć w tym. Dlatego teraz wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie przeciwzaklęcia na jednym wydechu, po czym sprawnie, bez żadnego wahania gwałtownie wyciągnął różdżkę z oszpeconego ciała.

Magia wokół jak na zawołanie wybuchła. Ściany zadrżały w jednej sekundzie, ciężkie powietrze zawirowało, wprawiając w ruch szatę Malfoya, by już w następnej… wszystko ustało. Piach opadł na ziemię, witając nienaturalną ciszę.

W tym samym momencie świece w świecznikach na nowo zapłonęły ciepłym blaskiem. Harry z ulgą przetarł twarz i odrzucił różdżkę na bok. W dalszym ciągu była ona oblepiona od krwi, a to napawało go wstrętem.

Usiadł koło Dracona, który nagle niemrawo poruszył się.

— Potter? — wymruczał z sykiem bólu. Harry mógł tylko sobie wyobrażać, co czuł blondyn. Może dlatego położył swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu i powiedział:

— Już dobrze.

Draco natychmiast się uspokoił. Głowę ponownie oparł o zimną, betonową podłogę, po czym zamknął oczy i po raz kolejny odpłynął.

Brunet też oddałby teraz wszystko za możliwość snu. Co by nie ukrywać, był zmęczony. Mimo tego jednak nie pozwolił sobie na słabość. Wstał ociężale i podniósł Malfoya z ziemi, przekładając sobie jego ramię przez bark. Potem ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ignorując zapach śmierci, który wbił się w fundamenty domu. Ten zapach był mu aż zanadto znany, by wywrzeć na Aurorze jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Niegdyś przecież sam Harry nim ociekał.

***

Ron wszedł pierwszy, a Hermiona bez wahania poszła w jego ślady. Osłaniała go tak, jak niegdyś się wyuczyli. Jasna błona światła wtenczas biła od ich różdżek, które trzymali cały czas w gotowości.

Na pierwszy rzut oka w zaniedbanym mieszkaniu, nie było nic niepokojącego. A przynajmniej nie dla kogoś, kto od swych najmłodszych lat znał profesor Trelawney. Dlatego ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie mrugnęli choćby okiem, gdy przyszło im ujrzeć porozrzucane na ziemi magiczne karty, na półkach tysiące szklanych kul, czy chociażby jaskrawe woale przykrywające prawie każdy stojący tu mebel. Nie, faktycznie niepokój mogli odczuć dopiero, kiedy skierowali swe kroki w stronę strychu.

 Ron już na schodach wyczuł stęchły, nieprzyjemny zapach. Jego mięśnie natychmiast się napięły, aczkolwiek dalej ostrożnie pokonywał kolejne stopnie. Kobieta również podążała za nim bez słów, zachowując pełen spokój. Prawdę powiedziawszy w środku go nie miała — serce waliło bezwzględnie, ani na sekundę nie przestając obijać się o klatkę piersiową. Ale Hermiona nie dała się omamić przerażeniu. Wręcz przeciwnie, nutka strachu sprawiała, że była jeszcze czujniejsza, jeszcze bardziej skupiona. I gdyby przyszło jej teraz kogoś zabić — zrobiłaby to tak instynktownie, jak dziecko, które zaczyna ssać matczyne mleko.

Drzwi do strychu były rozwarte na oścież, jakby nawet zachęcały do wejścia. Oboje więc zrobili to, niemal bezszelestnie przekraczając próg. Pośród trwającej ciemności niebieska poświata lśniła jeszcze mocniej i jeszcze makabryczniej, dając poczucie grozy. Ron skierował różdżkę na rzeczy porozrzucane po zakurzonej podłodze. Jakieś księgi, na wpół wypalone świeczki, praktycznie — stwierdził Ron — nic istotnego. Aczkolwiek nie musiał szukać długo czegoś, co doprowadziłoby go do rozwiązania całej sprawy. Zapach sam go pokierował.

Zatrzymał się i zadarł głowę do góry. Kątem oka ujrzał własną żonę, czyniącą to samo. Niemniej nic do siebie nie powiedzieli, tylko razem w ciszy patrzyli na wiszącego trupa, którego siną szyję oplatał mocny węzeł.

To, co jednak najbardziej skupiało ich uwagę tkwiło na jej, ociekających krwią, ciuchach. Litery formowały się w słowa, lekko zamazane, niektóre niechlujnie wykonane, ale wszystkie i tak czytelne.

_Przybędą. Powrócą. Strzeżcie się. Strzeżcie. Śmierć. Jest. Wybawieniem._

Z odrętwienia niespodziewanie wyrwał ich głośny szmer. Pomiędzy szparą w drzwiach niezdarnie wleciała sowa, która nie wyhamowała i wylądowała tuż na ziemi, pod unoszącym się ciałem swojej właścicielki. Kropla krwi spadła na ptasie pióro, a Suzi przechyliła łepek, jakby w zaintrygowaniu.

***

Niecałe pół godziny później dom Trelawney oblegali aurorzy, a Ron zdawał raport szefowi Departamentu. Nie, żeby był z tego zadowolony. Właściwie miał ochotę razem z Hermioną zniknąć jak najdalej stąd i nie musieć patrzeć na, dalej wiszącą, byłą nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa. Ten widok sprawiał, że ledwo powstrzymywał się przed wybuchem, ale nauczył się nie zdradzać własnych emocji nawet sprzymierzeńcom. A przede wszystkim Gawainowi, który był niczym wrzut na dupie i nie raz, i nie dwa potrafił potem mu utrudniać życie. W każdym razie tym razem chyba szefowi się spieszyło, ponieważ ich rozmowa została ograniczona do minimum, a do tego istotnie była czysto służbowa. A przynajmniej teoretycznie, Ron bowiem miał wrażenie, że oczy mężczyzny czasami iskrzą czymś na kształt zadowolenia. Jakby i tak potrafił go przejrzeć.

Hermiona zaś miała to szczęście, że przyglądała się panującemu chaosowi z boku. Stała przyczajona w kącie wtedy, gdy aurorzy wkroczyli z szacunkiem wymieniając uprzejmości z Ronem, i teraz, gdy badali każdy zakamarek całego skromnego mieszkania. Wydawali się jej nie dostrzegać, ale nie dała się zwieść. Wiedziała, że co poniektórzy ukradkiem ją obserwowali tak, jak ona to czyniła.

Kilkoro z nich było młodszych od niej, kilkoro starszych. Niemniej na wojnie nie widziała żadnej z tych twarzy. To by także wyjaśniało, czemu darzyli ją takim respektem, a może nawet się jej bali. Co by nie mówić, ale we wszystkich opowiadanych historiach stała na równi z mężem. Potrafiła rzuć równie dobrze niewybaczalne. Potrafiła równie dobrze wymówić Avadę. A właściwie… lepiej.

No i również przeżyła, co nie udało się wielu członkom dawnemu aurorskiemu oddziałowi. Dlatego dzisiaj na ich miejsce stanęli niedoświadczeni żołnierze. Widać to było choćby po ich łagodnych spojrzeniach. I tylko w nielicznych drżał ten intensywny, nieprzyjemny cień, pozostawiony po Valdemorcie. Choćby u Gawaina. Choćby u niej samej.

Podobny cień widziała też w oczach Harry’ego. Gdy tylko ta myśl uformowała się w głowię, nieoczekiwanie faktycznie brunet zjawił się na środku pomieszczenia, jak zwykle skupiając na sobie całą uwagę obecnych. Tym razem jednak nie było się czemu dziwić — włosy miał całkowicie rozczochrane, na dłoniach, rękach i twarzy — krew. Ale nie był zgarbiony, czy przygnębiony, a biła od niego ta sama siła, co zawsze. Wytwarzał również koło siebie aurę pewności i jednocześnie wrogości.

Zimne lico skierował na wisielca.

— Nic tu po nas — osądził sucho. — Trelawney sama wykonała na sobie wyrok.

Harry potem sprawnym ruchem obrócił się w stronę przyjaciół. Ruszył do nich wartko, przy tym ignorując spojrzenia reszty znajomych aurorów. Przychodziło mu to doprawdy naturalnie, ponieważ reflektory przez pewien czas aż nazbyt nad nim wisiały. Zmuszony był się uodpornić.

— Trochę się spóźniłeś — zauważyła Hermiona na wstępnie. Mówiła przyciszonym głosem, ale jeszcze dla upewnienia niemal niewidocznie machnęła różdżką, rzucając muffliato. — Wysłałam ci sygnał, jak tylko znaleźliśmy trupa, potem dopiero wezwaliśmy Gawaina i jego ludzi.

— Oni jednak znaleźli się tutaj przed tobą — dodał Ron. — Wydaje mi się, że miałeś naprawdę dobry powód, by się nie zjawić na czas.

Nie był to sarkazm. Ron w istocie tak sądził, patrząc na niezbyt przyjemny wygląd bruneta. Czuł dodatkowo od niego pot z mieszaniną czegoś niezidentyfikowanego. I to mu się doprawdy nie podobało.

— Mam nadzieję, że nic sobie nie uszkodziłeś, Harry — rzucił jeszcze. W jego głosie usłyszeć mnożna było nutki troski.

— Nic mi nie jest — odparł mężczyzna zwięźle. W kolejnej sekundzie spojrzenie przeniósł na Hermionę. — Wynikły pewne komplikacje z Malfoyem.

W oczach Granger pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Niemniej skinęła głową, Ron uczynił to samo. Dobrze wiedzieli, że na razie tyle musi im wystarczyć z informacji od Harry’ego na ten temat. Teraz tak naprawdę trzeba było skupić się na czymś zgoła innym. Przede wszystkim na trupie, który dalej wisiał w tym samym pomieszczeniu, gdzie przebywali.

— Harry… — zaczęła Hermiona.

— Czemu zawiadomiliście Gawaina? W ogóle gdzie on jest? — Harry zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się na boki. W następnej kolejności zerknął na Rona z niemym pytaniem.

— Chwilę z nim rozmawiałem, ale mówił, że się spieszy — wyjaśnił Ron rzeczowo. Odruchowo włożył dłonie do płaszcza i Harry był pewien, że właśnie teraz prawą dłonią bada strukturę swojej różdżki. Robił to często, gdy nad czymś rozmyślał. — Zawiadomiłem go dlatego, że ta cała sprawa może być powiązana ze śmierciożercami. Hermiono, pokaż mu.

Hermiona istotnie na polecenie męża wyjęła zwitek papieru i podała go Harry’emu, który niemal natychmiast pochwycił list.

— Duplikat. Musiałam dać oryginał Robardsowi — zdecydowała się wyjaśnić Hermiona w czasie, gdy Harry studiował jego treść. — Ma go prześwietlić czy czasem nie ma na sobie jakiś niepokojących zaklęć, albo czarnomagicznej aury. Poza tym liczymy, że może aurorzy coś jeszcze znajdą w rzeczach profesor.

— Ześwirowała, ale miała wyraźny do tego powód — odezwał się Ron. — Sądzę też, że to jedna z tych jej wielkich przepowiedni. Nie możemy tego bagatelizować.

Harry doczytał ostatnie krwawe słowa, po czym zgniótł gwałtownie zwitek w pięści, przymykając powieki. Wirowało mu nadal przed oczyma po poprzednich wydarzeniach. Nie mógł jednak odpocząć, gdy świat kawałek po kawałku się walił. Niestety, taki był już los Pieprzonego Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

— Rozumiem, że najpierw Gawain chce zbadać, czy nie była pod działaniem żadnego zaklęcia — powiedział po chwili ciszy. Nie oczekiwał mimo tego odpowiedzi, było to bowiem oczywiste stwierdzenie. — Potem zacznie się szukanie śladów.

— Harry. — Ton Hermiony stał się ciężki jak głaz. — Musimy przyspieszyć spotkanie z Zakonem. Czas nas nagli.

Tak, czas nas nagli — pomyślał cierpko Harry, gdy ponownie zerknął na profesor Trelawney. Sine ciało lekko zachwiało się, ponieważ jakiś auror właśnie przeszedł obok, przez to też wzrok kobiety niemal kierował się na bruneta. I był tak bardzo przerażony.

— Śmierć jest wybawieniem — odczytała w tym samym czasie Hermiona z jej ubrań. Po Harrym przeszły zimne dreszcze, niczego jednak nie dał po sobie poznać.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochani, dobry wieczór! Dodaję kolejny rozdział, licząc na Waszą aktywność, ponieważ naprawdę sporo czasu spędziłam na jego pisaniu. Ma prawie trzy tysiące słów! Poświęcenie tym większe było, bowiem u mnie krucho z wolną chwilą, a dzisiaj miałam tylko jeden dzień wolnego. Niestety u mnie w pracy obowiązują nadgodziny, więc tak... wczoraj też w niej byłam. No i do tego oprócz pisania mam też inne obowiązki... Tak, moje poświęcenie było naprawdę ogromne :D

 

Płomień w kominku tlił się niesamowitym, pomarańczowym blaskiem. Ogniste krańce niemalże przeniknęły przez szatę Harry'ego, gdy nagle wyłonił się pośród popiołów i żaru. Zmrużył powieki, otrzepał się i żwawym krokiem ruszył prosto z kominka do znajdującej się w rogu pokoju komody. Na całe szczęście duże, nowoczesne okna zbudowane zamiast ściany nie były przysłonięte, więc nie musiał szukać czystych ubrań na ślepo. Promienie przyjemnie musnęły go, gdy z szafy wyciągnął pierwszą lepszą koszulkę.

Szczerze mówiąc, powinien się wykąpać po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, ale nie miał siły. Wolał rzucić niedbale „chłoszczyć", zrzucić śmierdzącą szatę na ziemię oraz nałożyć świeże ubranie. Tyle że robił to powoli, bowiem naprawdę był wykończony. Toteż dlatego Draco, kiedy obrócił się na drugi bok, mógł zobaczyć półnagiego Pottera.

— Nie wyglądasz na wyspanego — stwierdził blondyn i natychmiast skrzywił się. Głos miał tak zachrypnięty, że to niemal bolało. Przełknął ślinę, ale to i tak niewiele dało. Zresztą gardło to akurat był najmniejszy problem, ponieważ ból promieniował z każdego miejsca na ciele Draco, chociaż oczywiście na plecach szczególnie to odczuł.

Harry drgnął i to była jedyna reakcja, która zdradziła, że Malfoy go zaskoczył. Potem tylko odwrócił się i do końca nałożył koszulkę. Wybrał czarną i obcisłą, przez co mięśnie zarysowały się jeszcze bardziej na tle śliskiego materiału. Po kilku długich sekundach spojrzał na Draco, który tym razem opatulony w białą kołdrę, trwał w łóżku jego i Ginny. Nie na kanapie, jak ostatnio. Cóż się jednak dziwić skoro sam go tu przeniósł. 

— Spostrzegawczy jesteś — zakpił Harry, roztrzepując ręką burzę włosów. — Malfoy.

Nie wiedział czemu, ale po ciele Dracona przemknęły ciarki, gdy mężczyzna w ten sposób wymówił jego nazwisko. Z niewymowną gracją, pogardą, wyzwaniem i tym czymś. Czymś całkowicie niezidentyfikowanym. Sam także stosował ów chwyt, przy czym zastanawiał się czy również odciskało to na Potterze piętno.

— Miałeś intensywną noc, co? — zapytał, dodając do tego tyle sarkazmu ile tylko się dało. Przy okazji podciągnął się na rękach i z sykiem usiadł. Wysłał Harry'emu ponaglające spojrzenie, żeby zaczął w końcu wyjaśniać gdzie był.

— Zaczynając od ciebie, to i owszem — przytaknął Harry, przechylając lekko głowę w prawo. Zrobił krok w stronę Malfoya i stanął nad nim. — Dlaczego w ogóle grzebałeś przy ranie?

Ton Harryego został pozbawiony kpiny. Teraz nasiąknął czystym gniewem i ledwo skrywaną furią. Draco domyślił się tego, patrząc w te zielone, aktualnie ciemniejsze niż zwykle tęczówki. Dziwnym trafem miał ochotę na ten widok się sucho roześmiać, ale tylko zagryzł wrogo wargi.

— Sądziłeś, że uda ci się zdjąć klątwę bez mojej interwencji? — Brew Harry'ego prześmiewczo powędrowała do góry. Nachylił się jeszcze mocniej, owiewając swoim oddechem twarz Malfoya. Zdawać by się mogło, że odczuwał satysfakcję będąc w lepszym stanie od niego i wiedząc, że Draco jest na jego łasce. Nie żeby Draco w tej kwestii się oszukiwał, on przecież najlepiej wiedział, że szlachetny chłopiec jest tylko urojeniem ludzi. Jedynie ci, co znali go osobiście, mogli się wypowiadać. — Czułeś się pokrzywdzony z tego powodu?

— Och, Potter. — Draco zdołał się uśmiechnąć. W między czasie wygodniej ułożył się na łóżku. — Co ty możesz o mnie wiedzieć?

Dłoń Harry'ego brutalnie chwyciła szczękę Malfoya i znowu skierowała na siebie. Dzieliło ich naprawdę niewiele centymetrów, przez co Draco zamarł. Nie odważył się ruszyć.

— Więcej niż sądzisz — rzekł zimno Potter, a potem tak po prostu wypuścił twarz Draco i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Jakby przed chwilą wokół niego nie zamajaczyła mordercza magia, a gniew nie zawładnął nim całym. Draco zaś na to tylko przetarł twarz i zaklął. Tak, Potter był bezwzględnym sukinsynem.

***

Ostatecznie, nie mając wyboru, Draco zdecydował się zejść na dół, prosto w sidła szatana. Miał na sobie tylko szare bokserki, kiedy usiadł na krześle przy długim, prostokątnym stole, ale nie za bardzo się tym przejmował. Harry również — tylko rzucił na niego okiem i podstawił przed nim jajecznicę z bekonem.

— Jedz — nakazał, samemu zajmując miejsce po przeciwnej stronie. Rękę oparł o blat w niedbałym geście. Wzrokiem podążył na kuchenny aneks, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał.

— Gdzie twoja narzeczona? — zapytał Draco, chwytając sztućce. — Z pewnością nie często gościcie obcych mężczyzn w waszym wspólnym łóżku, więc...

— Gdybyś był przytomny — przerwał mu mimochodem Potter zimno — wiedziałbyś, że u swojej matki.

Draco zamilkł. Nie jadł, trzymał z furią sztućce, by zaraz potem z trzaskiem odrzucić je na bok. Na Harrym to zagranie również nie zrobiło wrażenia. Był niczym zimny, cholernie nieczuły posąg. Ale Draco miał świadomość, że nawet one mają kilkunastoletnie zadrapania.  _Nic nie jest bez skazy._

— Potter, jeśli sądzisz, że będę musiał ci dziękować po tym co uczyniłeś...

— To cię boli? — Potter koniec końców przelał na niego swoją uwagę. — Kolejny dług życia?

Draco zmrużył powieki. Dzieliła go cienka granica od wybuchu. Miał niesamowitą ochotę zabić gołymi rękami bruneta. Zobaczyć jak krzyczy i błaga o przebaczenie. Świadomość bowiem, że musi mu być dłużny przyprawiała go o szaleństwo.

— Spokojnie, Malfoy. Nic od ciebie nie chcę — rzekł beznamiętnie Harry. Draco westchnął, zerkając na tą przemęczoną twarz. Złość z niego wyparowała, ale dalej czuł wstręt do siebie za to wszystko co w ostatnich dniach, czy latach się działo.

— Nie rozumiesz, prawda? — spytał Draco prawie z uśmiechem. — Nie rozumiesz, co znaczy ta przeklęta ochrona, którą stworzyłeś nad Malfoy Manor? Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział...

— Gdybym nie wiedział — ostro wtrącił Harry — nie rozbiłbym tego.

— Zależy mi tylko, jako auror, byście byli bezpieczni — dodał twardo. — Dlatego zdecydowałem się sprawować nad wami piecze.

— Jesteśmy twoimi zabawkami. — Draco zacisnął pięści, a Harry nawet się nie poruszył. Biło od niego niezwykłe opanowanie, lód, który można było prawie ujrzeć na jego bladej skórze.

— Nie jesteście.

— To dlaczego tak się czuję? — zasyczał Draco, gwałtownie podrywając się z krzesła. Aczkolwiek nieudolnie, ponieważ ruch dłoni Harry'ego sprawił, że ponownie przywarł do siedzenia. Z kolei to Potter płynnie do niego podszedł i ponownie musnął opuszkami szorstkich palców skóry na szczęce.

— Bo może — Harry nachylił się bardziej niż poprzednio. Teraz szeptał prosto do jego ucha. — chcesz nią być.

Tak, Potter zawsze wiedział gdzie uderzyć. Draco nie miał co do tego żadnych złudzeń i był świadom, co Harry pragnął osiągnąć. Udało mu się, och, tak, udało. Draco istotnie poczuł rozdzierający ból na słyszalną prawdę. Nie ukrywał przed samym sobą, że zawsze dążył do autodestrukcji, o której między wierszami wspomniał Potter. Nawet jego matka to wiedziała, ale nigdy nie ośmieliła się poruszyć tego tematu. Harry widocznie nie miał takich oporów.

— Nauczyłem się, że prawda to najlepsze niewybaczalne, którego można użyć, by zniszczyć wroga bez ubrudzenia sobie rąk — wyjawił mężczyzna cicho, jednocześnie jednak wyraźnie wymawiając poszczególne słowa. Tak, by Draco dobrze to sobie przyswoił.

— Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, Potter — odezwał się Draco, odchylając na krześle, aby spojrzeć prosto w te zimne, bezduszne oczy. Jego też w tym momencie były równie puste i równie bezwzględne — że możesz być z siebie dumny. Osiągnąłeś w tym  _mistrzostwo_.

Kącik ust Pottera drgnął.

— Ale, Malfoy — zaczął, dalej przyciszonym głosem — przecież ty nie jesteś moim wrogiem.

***

— Pieprzony Potter — warknął do siebie Draco, przechodząc przez potężną, metalową bramę Malfoy Manor. Magia natychmiast opatuliła go, wykrywając jako przyjaciela i towarzysza. Spłynęła po nim jak przyjemna, ciepła tkanina, a potem, gdy wykonał kolejne kroki, ponownie stała się nieruchoma, choć dalej wyczuwalna.

Draco nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczai się do tego uczucia i świadomości, że to dzieło Pottera.

Odepchnął od siebie natrętne myśli i ruszył do wrót domu. Był pewien, że jeszcze  _odwdzięczy_   _się_  Harry'emu jak tylko odzyska w pełni siły. Ta gra bowiem, którą od kilku dni toczyli, nie mogła być przerwana w takim cudnym momencie.

Drzwi rozwarły się przed nim. Wszedł do środka, a w holu natychmiast przywitała go matka, przygarniając swoimi drobnymi ramionami do piersi. Naprawdę zadziwiające jak Narcyza potrafiła być jednocześnie tak delikatną i zarazem silną psychicznie kobietą.

— Kochanie, za każdym kolejnym razem przyprawiasz mnie o jeszcze większy niepokój — oświadczyła, w końcu wypuszczając go ze swoich objęć. — I chyba muszę zacząć być odporna na kolejne takie wybryki...

— Do tego chyba musisz podziękować Potterowi — zadrwił Draco na samą myśl o niedawnych wydarzeniach. Bądź co bądź matka była wielką jego zwolenniczką.

— Istotnie — odparła surowo, zadzierając tym samym wysoko podbródek. — To w najbliższym czasie zamierzam uczynić, ponadto z chęcią podziękuję mu przy wspólnej kolacji.

— Matko — zaakcentował nieprzyjemne Draco. Akurat teraz niekoniecznie miał ochotę na matczyne ekscesy.

— Draco, kochanie... — Wzrok Narcyzy złagodniał, jakby myśl zastąpiła inną. — Nie oczekuję, że się zmienisz w stosunku do niego, oczekuję, że się postarasz.

— Dlaczego miałbym niby? Potter to skończy sukins....

— Język, Draco. Język — upomniała wrogo Narcyza. — Faktycznie sądzę, że pan Potter po wojnie się zmienił, zresztą jak my wszyscy. Ale myślę też, że tak, jak mój mąż, a twój świętej pamięci ojciec, pod zimną powierzchnią skrywa prawdziwy ogień.

Narcyza dotknęła miejsca, gdzie znajdowało się pod warstwą sukni i skóry serce, po czym spojrzała na Dracona bystro.

— Nie jestem pewien czy mój ojciec to dobre porównanie — szepnął cierpko Malfoy.

— Uwierz mi, że jest, Draco — zaprzeczyła czule Narcyza. — Twój ojciec w swoim życiu miał wiele sekretów. Nawet przed tobą, ja jednak zawsze wiedziałam, że rodzina jest dla niego najważniejsza. Aż po kres jego zwieńczonych cierpieniem dni.

 _Nie sądzę_ — pomyślał Draco, aczkolwiek nie odważył się tego zdradzić na głos. Nie chciał matce sprawiać przykrości, gdy tak długo zmagała się z żałobą po Lucjuszu. Do tego przecież nie wiedziała, że to nie choroba stała się nemezis męża, a jego jedyny, ukochany syn. O ironio.

— W każdym razie wierzę, że gdy tylko zechcesz możesz stać się prawdziwym przyjacielem Harry'ego.

— Matko on...

— On może cię ustrzec przed śmiercią, jeśli będzie mu zależeć — stwierdziła Narcyza, tym razem znów przemawiając z żarem i determinacją. Draco nie chciał tego słuchać, szczególnie, że właśnie dowiedział się o co tak naprawdę chodziło. Byli przecież wygnańcami, po wojnie inni czarodzieje, a w szczególności rzecznicy Departamentu Magii źle ich traktowali, wręcz gardzili. Gazety ciągle się o rodzie Malfoyów rozpisywały, na nowo rozgrzebując stare rany. Na nowo, wciąż na nowo.

I byli przez to w niebezpieczeństwie. Ileż to ludzi pragnęło ich śmierci? Nawet Draco nie potrafił tego zliczyć. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie zamierzał również próbować.

Harry z kolei był potężny. Gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się oprócz przyjaciół Pottera o pieczy, wszyscy potraktowaliby go jako jego sprzymierzeńca, zwierzątko, o które Potter dba. Podnosiło mu się na samą myśl. Ale matka byłaby zadowolona. Nikt nie ruszyłby ich, a nawet jeśli — Harry nie pozwoliłby, aby coś im się stało.

— Nie będę od niego zależny. Potrafię sam się obronić — oświadczył grobowym tonem. Następnie sprawnie wyminął Narcyzę i ruszył w stronę schodów. Tym razem nie obejrzał się za sobą, chociaż czuł intensywne spojrzenie matki.

— Twój ojciec też tak twierdził.

Draco udawał, że nie usłyszał.

***

Nie zmrużył oczu jeszcze przez dobre kilka godzin. Myśli kołatały mu w głowie, zahaczając jedna o drugą, może było to spowodowane nadmiernym przemęczeniem, a może wydarzeniami, które z pewnością wkrótce miały nadejść. Skrzywił się, odchylając głowę na ramieniu kanapy.

W pomieszczeniu na dobrą sprawę było ciemno, ponieważ Harry zasłonił żaluzje. Cisza zaś głuchym echem obijała się o ściany. Dom dzisiaj wydawał się zupełnie pusty i pozbawiony radości, życia. Harry nie sądził by to się miało zmienić choćby do jutra — Ginny na pewno jeszcze dzisiaj nie wróci do mieszkania.

Faktycznie nie ubolewał z tego powodu. Nie miał ochoty odpowiadać na pytania, które kobieta zapewne zamierzała zadać. Ani teraz, ani najlepiej w ogóle. Już niegdyś przecież obiecał sobie, że nie będzie jej mieszać w jakiekolwiek sprawy aurorskie. Jak na razie dotrzymywał obietnicy.

Harry nawet nie wiedział, kiedy sen sam nadszedł. Po prostu nagle przymknął powieki, a gdy je otworzył na zegarze wybiła ósma wieczór, zaś w okno coś zawzięcie pukało.

Auror instynktownie natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi i z różdżką na wierzchu podszedł do szyby. Zdziwił się, gdy zamiast zbiega czy innego niebezpieczeństwa, ujrzał szaro-białą sowę. Jej zadbane, uczesane pióra i zadziorne spojrzenie niemal w tym samym momencie powiedziały Harry'emu do kogo ptak należy.

Otworzył szeroko okno i odpiął od nóżki zawiniątko, po czym sowa głośno zahuczała, rozpostarła skrzydła i z gracją wzbiła się w powietrze. Harry patrzył jak ginie pośród mroku nocy, by następnie rozłożyć list i odczytać treść.

Jego kącik ust podszedł mimowolnie do góry.

Miał jeszcze naprawdę wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, jednakże nie mógł sobie odmówić kolacji u Malfoyów, a przynajmniej w takich okolicznościach.

***

— Narcyzo — pochylił się, po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej kruchej dłoni. Wydawała się usatysfakcjonowała tym gestem, ponieważ uśmiechnęła się czarująco.

Tym razem Harry nie zwracał się do niej per pani Malfoy. Po zeszłej nocy, gdy konwenanse poszły w niepamięć, a pomoc została oferowana, stali się w pewien sposób sobie jeszcze bliżsi. Zresztą Harry był pewien, że nieczęsto ktokolwiek miał możliwość ujrzeć roztrzęsioną Narcyzę Malfoy. Nawet w tak niestabilnych czasach jak wojna. To zapewne przesądziło o wszystkim.

— Usiądź — powiedziała łagodnie, acz jednocześnie z twardą nutą. Harry uczynił to, ale najpierw poczekał aż sama kobieta zasiądzie przy przepełnionym jedzeniem stole.

Nie zaczęli jeść, Harry oceniał ją z daleka. To jak uśmiechała się, jak sprawiała wrażenie niewinnej, uroczej i pozbawionej wrogości. Ale pod tym widział też bystre tęczówki, które miały w sobie wiele chłodu i sprytu.

Bezwzględna. Narcyza Malfoy była bezwzględna i może dlatego Harry czuł do niej taki ogrom sympatii. W gruncie rzeczy on, Hermiona, Ron, Draco czy sama Narcyza wcale nie byli tacy różni. Wręcz przeciwnie.

— Draco nie zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością? — zapytał Harry, udając, że się rozgląda na boki w poszukiwaniu blondyna. W rzeczywistości czuł od początku, iż dzisiaj nie przyjdzie mu go ujrzeć.

— Źle się poczuł, coś musiało mu zaszkodzić — odparła Narcyza niedbale, jakby nie było to zupełnie istotne. Nawet nie starała się ukryć, że jest to po prostu jedno z błahych kłamstw. Oczywiście Draco nie miał ochoty spotkać się raz jeszcze dzisiaj z Potterem.

— Czemu zgodziłeś się tutaj przybyć?

— Czemu mnie zaprosiłaś?

Zapytali jednocześnie i zmrużyli oczy. Narcyza zaśmiała się na ten nietakt, a następnie zamoczyła usta w kieliszku z czerwonym winem. Wciąż z gracją i niesamowitym szykiem. Spod rzęs nadal go obserwowała.

— Nie da się ukryć, że oboje mamy w tym cel — zdecydował się powiedzieć pierwszy Harry.

— Niewątpliwie — zauważyła, odkładając naczynie zgrabnie z powrotem na blat. — Więc o co chodzi?

— Zależy mi na Draconie — oświadczył Harry, wydymając wargi.

Twarz Narcyzy ani drgnęła.

— Rozwiń swoją myśl, Harry — nakazała, beznamiętnie oczekując dalszych słów. Te także padły.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Coś się szykuje, Narcyzo. I będę potrzebował każdej pomocy, szczególnie tych, którzy już raz przeżyli piekło. Tylko oni wiedzą z czym się mierzymy, tylko oni potrafią wygrać ponownie.

— Ale — zauważyła Narcyza — Draco wtedy był po przeciwnej stronie.

— Bez znaczenia. — To była natychmiastowa odpowiedź, bez zająknięcia, niemalże wypracowana. Spojrzenie Harry miał puste. — Najistotniejsze, że przeżył. A to już samo w sobie coś oznacza. Tak samo jak to, że Voldemort nie bez przyczyny pragnął go jako swego poplecznika.

— Więc chcesz, żeby był twoim pionkiem w grze... — Głos pani Malfoy przypominał kołysankę. Przechyliła w tym czasie lekko kieliszek, jakby chciała wylać z niego wino.

— A ty, Narcyzo? Co jest twoim celem?

— Draco myśli — zaczęła dalej lekko nostalgicznie — że pragnę jedynie jego ochrony, ale tylko po części ma rację. Ja wiem bowiem, iż nieważne czego od niego oczekujesz, on i tak będzie grał pierwsze skrzypce we wszystkich następnych wydarzeniach. Od dzieciństwa pakował się w kłopoty i od dzieciństwa wiedziałam, że nie mogę go od nich uchronić. Taki, niestety już los, matki. Chciałabym jednak, mając świadomość, że mój syn się naraża, wiedzieć jednocześnie, że ktoś nad nim będzie czuwał mimo wszystko. Nie pozwól, panie Potter, by stała mu się krzywda. — Narcyza zakończyła swój monolog ponownie skierowawszy wzrok na Harry'ego. Oficjalny zwrot jasno deklarował, że to nie są czcze słowa, a wszystko traktuje całkowicie poważnie. To było więc jedyne pragnienie Narcyzy i właściwie Harry mógł je bez przeszkód zagwarantować.

Również wziął łyk czerwonego alkoholu. Było słodkie, acz jednocześnie lekko gorzkawe. Porównał je do samej Narcyzy.

— Dobrze, masz moje słowo — zdecydował. — Szczególnie, że moja ostatnia piecza była i tak tego zwieńczeniem. Nie bez przyczyn nałożyłem swoją sygnaturę na Malfoy Manor.

— Wiem, Harry — odparła z uśmiechem Narcyza. — Niemniej i tak chciałam to od ciebie usłyszeć. Jestem bowiem tylko kobietą, a kobiety lubią mieć klarowną odpowiedź.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział jest tak samo dobry, jak pozostałe.

_Po ciele Dracona spływał pot zmieszany ze stęchłą, w części już zaschniętą krwią. Zataczał się, gdy przekroczył próg gabinetu Snape'a. Profesor jednakże widząc Malfoya nie uczynił tego, co wielu na jego miejscu, zastających swego ucznia w takim stanie. Nie, Snape po prostu spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie, po czym zamknął drzwi._

_— Usiądź._

_Draco, zupełnie roztrzęsiony, mechanicznie dostosował się do polecenia. Skulił się na fotelu, a jego twarz przybrała pusty wyraz. Różdżka wypadła w tym samym momencie z kieszeni czarnej jak smoła szaty, ale Draco nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Stojący nad nim mężczyzna również._

_— Zabiłem ją — wyszeptał jednym tchem Draco, kierując oczy na profesora. W tęczówkach chłopaka Snape dojrzał odrażające zimno, przypominające jego własne przekleństwo. — Miała cztery lata._

_Łzy w końcu przedostały się na zewnątrz i opatuliły brudne lico jedynego dziedzica Malfoyów. Na Snape'ie może ten widok zrobił wrażenie, aczkolwiek ani na sekundę nie dał po sobie tego poznać._

_— Drżała ci ręka? — To było jedyne o czym chciał wiedzieć profesor. I najbardziej istotne. Odpowiedź Malfoya mogła dzieciakowi ocalić życie, a Snape sobie poprzysiągł, że nie pozwoli mu zginąć._

_— Nie._

_Severus przymknął z cichym westchnieniem powieki. Poczuł niebywałą ulgę._

_— Dobrze, Draco. Bardzo dobrze... — pochwalił go, opadając na krzesło, które stało w kącie. Czasami profesor miał wrażenie, że już jest za stary na to wszystko. To był jeden z tych momentów. Jednakże na twarzy nie pozwolił wtargnąć rezygnacji, tak samo jak do swoich cierpkich, bystrych oczu. — Dam ci jeszcze pięć minut. Następnie wyczyścisz się, uspokoisz i bez jakichkolwiek problemów wyjdziesz. Znowu staniesz się tym samym bezużytecznym Draco Malfoyem, rozumiesz?_

_— Rozumiem. — Snape'owi nie trzeba było niczego więcej. Uśmiechnął się sucho do samego siebie. Mógł być pewny, że wyszkolił go wystarczająco, aby uchować przy życiu. Czarny Pan nigdy nie dowie się ani o strachu chłopca, ani o jego nienawiści. Nigdy nie dowie się, że Draco Malfoy, gdy zabija, wcale nie myśli o satysfakcji płynącej z tego, a o matce, mogącej zostać zamordowaną, kiedy dłoń mu choćby przy tym drgnie._

_— Profesorze — szepnął chłopak, unosząc wzrok prosto na zgarbionego mężczyznę. Snape dojrzał w tych oczach nie tylko nutkę obłędu czy bólu. Dojrzał w nich bezgraniczny żal._

_— Czasami żałuję, że nie wybrałem innej strony._

_Snape spodziewał się tych słów praktycznie od samego początku. Tak właśnie kończyły dzieciaki, które za namową rodzin, popleczników Czarnego Pana, obierały życie śmierciożerców. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedząc, jak maluje się rzeczywistość. Ile poświęceń będzie kosztować jedna, z pozoru błaha decyzja._

_— Ja też, Draco. Ja też — odpowiedział, czując na języku gorycz._

_***_

Draco uniósł powieki. Przed nim zamajaczyła czerń, ale nie tak głęboka jak ta, z którą miał do czynienia prze chwilą. Ta była mniej natarczywa, mniej przerażająca. Określiłby ją wręcz jako błogą. Nie, żeby to chociaż trochę pomogło galopującemu sercu, które wciąż wybijało ten niespokojny rytm.

Miał wrażenie, że się dusi. Nie wiedział tylko, czy potrafił temu zapobiec. Czy potrafi zachować trzeźwość umysłu na tyle, aby nie pozwolić się udusić samemu sobie. Brzmiało to trochę szalenie, ale w tej chwili zdawało się być prawdą.

Usłyszał kroki, ciche skrzypienie drzwi. Nie musiał podnosił głowy, by być pewnym, że Narcyza stanęła w progu. Przyglądała mu się spod wpół zmrożonych powiek może z niepokojem, a może z czymś zupełnie innym.

— Nie musisz nosić sam swego brzemienia, Draco — szepnęła melodyjnie, jakby samym głosem chciała go uspokoić. Czasami jej się udawało, ale z pewnością nie dzisiaj.

— Nikt nie poniesie go za mnie, matko. Nawet ty — odparł sucho, kiedy nerwy trochę się uspokoiły. Przetarł twarz i podciągnął się, by usiąść. — Poza tym nie jestem z porcelany. To tylko koszmar.

— Naprawdę chciałabym je ponieść — oświadczyła twardo Narcyza, ale bardziej do siebie niż do syna. Możliwe, że właśnie w tej chwili rozmyślała nad wszystkimi decyzjami, które wraz z mężem podjęła, a które były przyczyną cierpienia Dracona. Odruchowo mocniej zaciągnęła poły szlafroka.

— Draco... — nagle zaczęła, na co Draco zmarszczył brwi. Od dawna nie słyszał takiej niepewności w głosie Narcyzy, a to tym bardziej zwróciło jego pełną uwagę. — Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłam, ale... twój ojciec nie dołączył do Czarnego Pana ze względów na swoje przekonania.

Draco nienawidził, gdy poruszała temat Lucjusza. Natychmiastowo wtedy jego ciało spinało się, a zdenerwowanie przejmowało nad nim kontrole. Musiał być czujny, żeby się nie zdradzić, żeby zachować na twarzy tę maskę, którą tak solidnie wyćwiczył. Narcyza była zbyt spostrzegawcza, więc nie mógł popełnić żadnego błędu. Mimo tego postanowił jednak zapytać:

— Więc dlaczego? Zawsze, gdy pytałem, to była jego odpowiedź.

Narcyza poruszyła się. Zrobiła parę kroków, po czym znowu stanęła, ale tym razem bliżej i w miejscu, gdzie światło księżyca, przedostające się przez niezasłonięte okna, owlekało całą jej osobę. Draco mógł przez to zobaczyć niezwykle bladą twarz Narcyzy oraz lśniące, teraz wydawałoby się, że czarne, tęczówki.

— Dobrze wiesz, Draco, że musiałeś tak myśleć. Byłeś jeszcze za młody, aby nauczyć się oklumencji na poziomie, który potem osiągnąłeś pod okiem Severusa. Z tego względu ojciec postanowił być ostrożny w dobrze słów.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie znałem go dostatecznie dobrze? — zakpił Draco. Czuł, że gniew stopniowo opatula jego umysł. Znał przecież Lucjusza, znał i wiedział, jak okrutnym i pozbawionym skrupułów czarodziejem był. To duma przecież zagnała ich na wojnę, to jego duma sprawiła, że Draco musiał żyć ze świadomością tego, co niegdyś robił. Pieprzona duma, przez którą nosił znak na przedramieniu.

— Chcę powiedzieć — odparła Narcyza bez jakiegokolwiek wahania — że znałeś go na tyle, na ile ci pozwalał. Dlatego też nigdy nie dowiedziałeś się, iż twój ojciec dołączył pod rządy Czarnego Pana podczas pierwszej wojny nie ze względu na przekonania, a ze względu na swoich rodziców, Draco. Dali mu ultimatum — albo podąży za Voldemortem i z godnością będzie reprezentował ród, albo zostanie wydziedziczony.

Nastała cisza. Draco odchylił się na łóżku, przymykając powieki. Mięsień na licu mu drgnął i z pewnością nie uszło to uwadze Narcyzy. Zresztą domyślała się, co teraz musi czuć jej syn. Rozgoryczenie, wściekłość i żal. Ogromny żal nie tylko do Lucjusza, ale do niej samej. I rozumiała to jak nikt inny.

— Chyba rozumiesz teraz, dlaczego twierdziłam, że rodzina dla Lucjusza zawsze była najważniejsza. — Po tych słowach, Narcyza odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, pozostawiając Dracona samego.

Mężczyzna patrzył jak drzwi przymykają się i jak ciemność chłonie kruchą sylwetkę. W istocie nie był pewien, czy naprawdę chce rozmyślać nad tym, co właśnie zostało powiedziane.

***

Miał wrażenie, że powietrze dziwnie stężało, gdy stanął na szczeblu pierwszego stopnia. Być może to było tylko urojenie. Harry obejrzał się mimowolnie na otaczającą go przestrzeń. Musiał przyznać, że i dzisiaj pogoda nie była przyjemna i nawet w posiadłości Malfoyów to odczuł.

Zimny wiatr nacierał ze wschodu, wprawiając w ruch jego ciemną szatę. Mimo wszystko jednak nie zdecydował się na zaklęcie ogrzewające.

Przed nim otwarły się na oścież drzwi, a w progu niepewnie stanęła skrzatka o dużych, wyrażających czyste uwielbienie, oczach. Harry był niemal przekonany, że gdyby była zwykłym człowiekiem, dojrzałby wielkie rumieńce.

— Poproś Draco Malfoya — nakazał Harry.

— D—dobrze, panie. Skrzatka Mimi poprosi panicza o przyby...

— Nie trzeba.

Draco wyłonił się przed nimi, jakby tylko czekał na okazję. Harry miał ochotę sarkastycznie się uśmiechnąć, ponieważ wiedział, że Draco musiał przystawać z boku i od początku go obserwować.

Mimi skinęła głową i szybko oddaliła się. Zostali więc sami.

— Czego chcesz, Potter? — zapytał Draco spod wpół zmrużonych powiek. Znów był nieufny, ale prawdę powiedziawszy Harry niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Zresztą zdziwiłby się, gdyby było inaczej.

— Jak zwykle uprzejmy — skwitował Harry, a jego kącik ust i tak uniósł się ku górze. — Czasami się zastanawiam, czy na pewno jesteś pierworodnym swej matki.

— A ja, czy zamierzasz codziennie marnotrawić mój czas — warknął Draco, opierając się o kotarę i krzyżując dłonie na klatce piersiowej. Grzywka pod wpływem tego ruchu opadła mu bardziej na czoło, a Harry skupił się na podkrążonych oczach.

— Nie wyglądasz na wyspanego — zauważył Potter, zbliżając się na niebezpieczną odległość. Draco odruchowo zacisnął dłoń na różdżce, gdy poczuł niemal oddech Pottera na własnej skórze. Nie wiedział czemu, ale odczuł nieuzasadniony niepokój.

— Teraz zamieniasz się w terapeutę, Potter — zakpił Draco, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy. — Przykro mi, ale wątpię by ktokolwiek chciał się do ciebie udać. Na pewno nie ja.

— Terapeutę? — Brew Harry'ego uniosła się sarkastycznie. — Bo jeszcze pomyślę, Malfoy, że to ja byłem przyczyną twojego niewyspania.

— Chciałbyś — odpowiedział Draco, a uśmiech zabłądził na jego licu. Draco sądził, że Potter bez przeszkód dalej będzie ciągnął tę popieprzoną grę, którą w gruncie rzeczy ciągnęli od czasów szkolnych, jednak mężczyzna nagle spoważniał i oświadczył tym swoim cierpkim, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem:

— Za niecałe półtora godziny odbędzie się zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Chcę, żebyś na nim uczestniczył.

Najpierw Draco zamilkł, a zaskoczenie przemknęło przez jego twarz, potem jednakże szybko doszedł do siebie i parsknął suchym śmiechem.

— Naprawdę zabawne.

— Nie żartuję. — Harry ani na sekundę się nie poruszył, wciąż — zdaniem Draco — stojąc za blisko.

Tym razem to blondyn spoważniał.

— A powinieneś — stwierdził wrogo. — Nie jestem żadnym pieprzonym bohaterem, Potter.

— Nie oczekuję, że będziesz bohaterem, Draco. — Harry nie omieszkał podkreślić „Draco" aż nazbyt przyjemnym dla ucha tonem. — Oczekuję, że stawisz się na zebraniu, jako mój towarzysz.

— Na to samo wychodzi, Potter.

— Nie — zaprzeczył auror. — Wcale nie. My przecież nie jesteśmy bohaterami, my po prostu, Malfoy, jesteśmy bandą dupków, którzy próbują ratować ten popieprzony świat. Nie sądzisz, że jest tutaj spora różnica?

— Miałeś mnie zachęcić, nie zniechęcić — westchnął Malfoy, przewracając oczami. Na powrót pomiędzy nich dwóch wdała się atmosfera sprzed kliku chwil. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Zakon może być przeciwny mojej obecności?

— Nie sądzę by był — mruknął rozbawiony Harry, już odwracając się w drugą stronę.

— Dlaczego nie? — dopytał podejrzliwe, przy okazji wbrew sobie i z barwnym przekleństwem na ustach, idąc w ślad za Harrym.

— Dlaczego? — Harry przystanął na środku podwórza Malfoy Manor, po czym ponownie odwrócił się w stronę Draco. — Ponieważ przywódca Zakonu ma tutaj ostatnie słowo, a tak się składa, że ja nim jestem.

Draco nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Harry gwałtownie pochwycił jego nadgarstek, a magia natychmiastowo zaborczo opatuliła ich obu. Głośny trzask i wir. W mgnieniu oka znaleźli się pośrodku jednego z pokoi w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Dokładnie — na Grimmauld Place 12.

Draco miał ochotę solidnie zakląć.     


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

Tykanie zegara po raz kolejny okazuje się być głośniejsze, niż własne, natarczywe myśli. Jest to zaskakujące, zważywszy, że w pokoju przebywa tak wiele osób. Nieruchomych, pogrążonych w niezwykłej ciszy, którą mogłoby zaburzyć nawet upadające piórko.

Jednak Draco Malfoy nie wydaje się tu pasować. Jako jedyny przystaje przy samym bohaterze wojennym i spod zmrużonych powiek uważnie przypatruje się przyodzianym w przetarte szaty postaciom.

Pod wpływem tego bacznego spojrzenia, powoli ściągają kaptury, jakby budzili się ze snu. Ich ruchy nie są szybkie, raczej płynne i powolne. Draco jest zafascynowany, gdy po chwili przygląda się Lunie Lovegood, którą nie miał przyjemności zobaczyć od bardzo długiego czasu. Jej twarz zmieniła się, wydoroślała. Draco nie widzi w niej ani krzty z tej radosnej dziewczyny. Może dalej ma w oczach dziwny błysk szaleństwa, ale tym razem — gdyby sam stał po przeciwnej barykadzie — przeraziłoby go to niepokojące skupienie, acz jednocześnie nieobliczalność. Poza tym nowo nabyta blizna na prawym oku dodaje kobiecie jeszcze większej drapieżności.

Koło niej przystaje Hermiona Granger, która nie jest ani zaskoczona jego obecnością, ani tym bardziej zniechęcona. Poprawia tylko poły szaty i niemrawo się uśmiecha. Wzrok ma jak zwykle bystry i zdystansowany.

Na prawo od niej, znajduje się mąż Granger. Ron Weasley. Zdumiewające, myśli Draco. Wygląda jakby był na służbie, o czym świadczą napięte mięśnie, prosta postura oraz nieprzenikniona mina. Niegdyś z twarzy Rona można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi, ale nie dziś. To żołnierz po wojnie, nie przed.

Mimo że to od niego spodziewał się jawnej wrogości, ktoś inny wychodzi przed szereg. Neville Longbottom. Możliwe, że nawet by go nie poznał, bowiem z jękliwego chłopca nie pozostało zupełnie nic. Z tego co wiedział był teraz najwybitniejszym profesorem na Hogawrcie i zdobył wiele wyróżnień w dziedzinie zielarstwa. Oznaczeń wojennych również. Wszyscy dalej pamiętają jaką niespodziewaną odwagą wykazał się w Bitwie o Hogwart. Draco też nie zapomniał, choć niewątpliwe chciałby.

— Co tutaj robi Malfoy? — warknął w jego stronę, z różdżką w gotowości. Draco nie zamierzał dać się sprowokować. Pozostał spokojny pod tym nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Jak widać — zakpił w duchu — nie wszyscy wyzbyli się swoich uprzedzeń.

— Znalazł się tutaj na moje polecenie.

Dźwięk głosu Harry'ego był bardzo głęboki, twardy. W pewnym sensie ostrzegający przed jakimikolwiek obelgami, czy też nieprzyjemnym zachowaniem. Zresztą silna dłoń na ramieniu Draco, jawne mówiła jakie stanowisko mu przypadło i pod czyją pieczą jest.

Ręka Pottera zaraz po tym, jak Neville przygryzł sfrustrowany wargę, a następnie potulnie skinął głową i znowu oparł się o stary fotel, zsunęła się z ubrania blondyna. Draco miał niebywałą ochotę się wzdrygnąć, gdy poczuł nagłe zimno w tym miejscu.

— Dlaczego zostaliśmy wezwani? — wtrąciła McGonagall, która do tej pory przysiadywała blisko kominka. Miała na głowie ten sam kapelusz, co za czasów ich nauki. Teraz nieznacznie się przechylił w bok, ale dalej pozostał na włosach właścicielki. — I to o tak nieszczęsnej godzinie...

Ta uwaga sprawiła, że Draco zerknął na okna pokoju. Ciężkie zasłony przysłaniały obraz zza szklanej powierzchni, dzięki czemu całkowicie zapomniał, że przecież dalej trwał zaledwie ranek. Na pewno w Hogwarcie zaczynały się zajęcia i mogło to kolidować z planami dyrektorki szkoły. A jednak Draco był pewien, że profesor Minewra nie chciała ich ponaglić, ale skierować tory na właściwie, najważniejsze wydarzenia. To, dlaczego tu byli. A przede wszystkim, dlaczego Draco Malfoy został zabrany na tajne spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa.

Wszystkie oczy jednocześnie zerknęły na Harry'ego, który nie odstępował byłego śmierciożerce o krok. Nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem tych intensywnych spojrzeń. Zupełnie naturalnie oparł się o stół.

— Trelawney nie żyje, o czym większość z was zapewne już wie — zaczął sucho, na co Malfoy uniósł w zdziwieniu brew. Nim jednak chociaż zdążył zapytać o szczegóły, nad stołem zaczęły malować się obrazy wiszącego trupa. Kobieta była niewyobrażalnie blada i martwa — świadczyła o tym świeża, lepka krew. Draco z zaintrygowaniem przyjrzał się pochyłym napisom, które zapewne przed śmiercią zdołała wyżłobić na własnym ciele.

— Śmierć jest wybawieniem — cicho odczytał, ale na całe szczęście oprócz Pottera, nikt tego nie wyłapał. Reszta po prostu w skupieniu czekała na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

— Przypuszczamy, że sama się zabiła, ale przed tym... — Potter przesunął palcem po obrazie, a zamiast trupa ujrzeli kartkę z jakimiś niezrozumiałymi bazgrołami. — Możliwe, że miała jedną z wielkich przepowiedni.

— Czyżby to znaczyło to, czego od kilku miesięcy się obawialiśmy? — zapytała z westchnieniem profesor McDonagall, również odczytując spisane słowa. — Śmierciożercy powstaną...?

— Zło zawsze powstaje — dodała poważnie Luna, poprawiając swoje niesforne kosmyki. — I zawsze będzie powstawać.

— Nie wiemy, czy aby na pewno to się dzieje — zaoponowała Hermiona. — Niemniej na razie wszystkie wskazówki... Harry...

Potter odparł wzrok przyjaciółki i skinął na znak, że rozumie. Przejął pałeczkę, tak jak oczekiwała i dalej kontynuował:

— Ponadto sądzimy, że Śmierciożercy się z nami bawią. Porwali Malfoya i pozwolili go odnaleźć. Odwracają naszą uwagę od czegoś, co szykują. Nie możemy wykluczyć, że zbierają siły, by przeprowadzić atak.

— Harry, jesteś przekonany o tym, co sugerujesz? — Niespodziewane pytanie Nevilla sprawiło, że na nowo zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Draco zmarszczył brwi, intensywnie myśląc, o czym tak naprawdę rozmawiali. Co zostało zasugerowane?

Och, no tak — stwierdził po chwili — jeśli na nowo śmierciożercy wznowią ataki, jeśli zyskają siłę nawet bez Voldemorda, wstrząśnie to czarodziejskim światem. Mało tego, czarodziejski świat, nie będzie na to gotowy. Tylko nieliczni staną do walki. Tylko nieliczni zdołają przetrwać.

— Tak — padła zimna, prosta odpowiedź. Za tym jednym „tak" kryło się jednak wiele trwogi. Zielony oczy Harry'ego zdawały się mimo wszystko odizolowane od nieprzyjemności, klarowne. Nie wybiegały w przyszłość, raczej planowały naprawić to, co się dało. Planowały wygrać.

— Raz już to zrobiliśmy, prawda? — szepnęła w stronę Malfoya Luna, jakby przejrzała jego myśli. Uśmiechnęła się, acz ten uśmiech przyprawiał o dreszcze.

— Więc co robimy dalej, panie Potter? — zapytała profesor, wygładzając swoją czarną czarodziejską szatę. Chociaż zmarszczki na twarzy miała bardzo wyraziste, to ta surowość w tym momencie była im bardzo potrzebna. Zdradzały lata, które nauczyły mądrości, ale także smutek i zmęczenie. W każdym razie w tym momencie Draco nie chciał mieć tej staruszki za swojego wroga. Choć, istotnie, mogłoby być ciekawie.

— Zachowujemy ostrożność — nakazał Potter. — Rozglądamy się. Jeżeli nasze podejrzenia okażą się słuszne, to i tak, musimy pamiętać, że śmierciożercy są przerzedzeni. A co zrobilibyśmy na ich miejscu?

— Szukalibyśmy rekrutów — dokończyła Hermiona za niego.

— Ale ktoś nimi musi kierować — zauważył Draco. Kącik ust Harry'ego drgnął ku górze, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

— Dlatego — odparł Potter, patrząc mu prosto w oczy — potrzebujemy ciebie, Malfoy. A raczej twojej listy śmierciożerców.

***

Członkowie Zakonu kolejno opuszczali Grimmauld Place 12. Draco uważnie patrzył, jak każdy z osobna niemal rozpuszcza się w ogniu kominka, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie dym i ślady w popiele. Robił to z dozą nonszalancji, choć w duchu ucieszył się, jak tylko on i Potter zostali sami.

Brunet nie zważając na niego, usiadł na niedawnym siedzeniu profesor McDonagall i przymknął powieki. Naprawdę wydawał się być zmęczony, aczkolwiek ten fakt mało obchodził Dracona. W tym momencie interesowało go tylko jedno.

— Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz listy śmierciożerców, Potter?

Brak odpowiedzi nie był tym, czego się spodziewał. Podszedł więc bliżej, niemalże depcząc po wyprostowanych stopach aurora.

— Wasz wydział po wojnie ma oficjalną listę — warknął, próbując ponownie. Harry zaczynał go poważnie irytować. — Potter, do kurwy nędzy...

W końcu zielone, płonące tęczówki na niego spojrzały. W pewien sposób zdawały się kpić z jego osoby, a może to było tylko takie wrażenie. W każdym razie zdołał zyskać uwagę mężczyzny.

— Dlaczego...? — ponowił raz jeszcze.

— Jak sam wspomniałeś to oficjalna lista. Ja pragnę nieoficjalnej.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to tylko przypuszczenia? Nie możemy oskarżać osoby bez żadnych, poważniejszych dowodów. — Nie, żeby Draco naprawdę interesował ich los. Raczej wiedział jakie było prawo i nie zamierzał w tej kwestii być naiwny.

— Spokojnie, Malfoy, nie zamierzam tego robić. Będziemy tylko dogłębnie ich przeglądać, obserwować. Zbierać informacje, tylko tyle. Zresztą liczyłem też, że może twój ojciec na łożu śmierci...

Ten sugestywny wzrok nie podobał się Draconowi. Nie wiedział, czy czasem Potter sobie zwyczajnie z niego nie szydzi, specjalnie nie podjudza do czegoś, co nie mogło się dobrze skończyć. W szczególności nie morderstwo Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

— Mój ojciec — wydusił przez zęby — nigdy nic by mi nie powiedział. A na pewno nie w ten sposób, Potter.

Harry wcale nie wyglądał na przejętego. Jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Możliwe, ale mogę się założyć, że wiedział wszystko o poplecznikach Czarnego Pana i zapewne, gdzieś takie informacje przetrzymywał. Niekoniecznie tylko we własnym umyśle.

Tym razem Potter mówił poważnie i z tą ostrą, nieprzyjemną nutą w głosie. Przy tym otwarcie go wnikliwie obserwował, jakby miał przed sobą jakąś interesującą zabawkę.

— Nie tylko dlatego tutaj jesteś, Malfoy. Możesz być spokojny — oświadczył niezobowiązująco.

— Dlaczego więc? Możesz mi powiedzieć, czy dalej będziesz stosował te swoje pierdolone zagrywki?

— Zagrywki? — powtórzył Harry na wpół rozbawiony. Po chwili jednak po uśmiechu nie było śladu, a Potter gwałtownie podniósł się i w jednym ruchu przyparł Draco do zimnej ściany, w bolesnym uścisku. Zielone oczy mężczyzny przypominały teraz oczy bestii. — Jeszcze nie wiesz na jakie zagrywki istotnie mnie stać, więc zważaj na słowa.

Palce na nadgarstku Malfoya zaciskały się tak mocno, że jutrzejsze ślady były nieuniknione. Mimo tego nie okazał ani strachu, ani wewnętrznego drżenia.

— Grozisz mi?

— Nie. — Harry natychmiast wypuścił go. Potem odwrócił się do niego plecami i schował dłonie w kieszenie spodni. Opanowanie po raz kolejny wróciło na swoje miejsce. — Ostrzegam. A co do twojego pytania... cóż, wiesz najlepiej jak działają. Jak mogą działać, te informacje na dany moment są dla mnie bezcenne.

— Rozumiem — potaknął Draco, pocierając skórę w miejscu, gdzie Potter trochę ją uszkodził. — Interesuję mnie też fakt, jakim cudem powstrzymasz mnie o mówieniu o tym, czego byłem tutaj świadkiem?

— Na Grimmauld Place cokolwiek zostanie powiedziane, nie będzie mogło wyjść poza krąg Zakonu. Zabezpieczenia ci na to nie pozwolą, choćbyś miał umrzeć.

— Ale tego chyba się spodziewałeś, prawda? — dodał jeszcze Potter, uważnie studiując ten natarczywy wzrok.

— Prawda.

***

— Matko?

— Tak?

Narcyza uniosła bystre spojrzenie znad swojego talerza. Przyglądała się synowi, jakby domyślała się pytania, które pragnął zadać.

— Czy ojciec miał jakiś dziennik?

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się w ten rozczulający, odrobinę fałszywy sposób. W międzyczasie wzięła łyk szkarłatnego wina.

— Och, Draco, dobrze wiesz, że twój ojciec miał wiele dzienników. Zresztą w jego biurze znajdują się całe stosy dokumentów.

— Ale czy miał jakiś szczególny dziennik? — zapytał ponownie, tym razem precyzując, co ma na myśli. Chociaż już przypuszczał, że nieważne jaka padnie odpowiedź i tak to będzie jak szukanie igły w stogu siana.

— Nie jestem pewna, ale zawsze możesz się rozejrzeć — usłyszał i niemal od razu zadarł głowę do góry. Coś w tym tonie mówiło mu... A może to tylko jego wybujała wyobraźnia?

***

Powinien wrócić do domu i swojej narzeczonej, ale był tak bardzo wzburzony aktualną sytuacją oraz nieprzespanymi nocami, że nie miał na to ochoty. Ginny zresztą nie będzie zadawać pytań. Dlatego tym bardziej wszedł do swojego drugiego mieszkania, w którym nie tak dawno przebywał sam pieprzony Malfoy i ruszył do sypialni.

Czekająca kobieta, już rozpinała guziki białej koszuli. Harry nie pomagał jej, stanął w progu i tylko podziwiał.

— Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz — odezwał się w stronę Cho. Kobieta prychnęła tylko i bezczelnie zsunęła bluzkę na ziemię. Potem ściągnęła stanik.

— Napisałeś, to jestem. Zresztą jakbym się nie stawiła, znalazłoby się trzydzieści innych, prawda?

Harry zaśmiał się, następnie podszedł do brunetki. Chwycił brutalnie ją za podbródek i nim pocałował, wyjawił:

— Przecież znasz odpowiedź,  _kochanie_.

Cho wcale się nie obraziła, wręcz przeciwnie — rozsunęła chętnie uda. Oczywiście spódniczka, którą miała na sobie, się rozdarła, ale nie stanowiło to żadnego problemu. Zresztą i tak nie miała na sobie nic oprócz tego.

— Harry — jęknęła po prostu, gdy się w nią wsunął. A potem zaczął pieprzyć. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, Kochani!  Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział ^^

 

 

 — Jak tam mąż i dzieci? — zapytał od niechcenia Harry, opierając dłonie o ramę łóżka. Nie patrzył w stronę Cho Chang, która zbierała rzeczy z podłogi. Niemniej i tak mógł się domyślić grymasu na ślicznej, azjatyckiej twarzy.

— Nie bądź bezczelny — odszepnęła, nachylając się tuż obok i podnosząc koronkowe majtki. — Poza tym wątpię, żeby cię to szczególnie obchodziło, Harry.

Na ustach bruneta zamajaczył nikły, lekko odpychający uśmiech.

— Staram się być uprzejmy — przyznał, podźwigając się do siadu. W końcu również spojrzał na brunetkę. Teraz Cho stała w progu z niezbyt przyjazną miną. Widać było, że z ledwością powstrzymuje się przed wypowiedzeniem pewnych, treściwych słów. Harry mógł się założyć, że ostatecznie strach nie pozwoli jej wydusić wszystkich bluźnierstw.

Miał rację. Cho odparła delikatny, sztuczny uśmiech, poprawiła niesforne kosmyki i rzekła na wydechu:

— To przecież tylko seks.

Potem nie czekała na żadną odpowiedź, ruszyła prosto w kierunku kominka, by zaraz potem zniknąć w magicznym ogniu. Harry wtenczas odchylił głowę i zapatrzył się na skrawek sufitu.

Problem z Cho był taki, że zawsze wszystko utrudniała. Najpierw sama pakowała mu się do łóżka, a następnie wymagała większej uwagi, niż reszta jego towarzyszek. Dlatego nieczęsto to na nią wypadało. Harry wolał dziewczyny, które spotykał, przepieprzył i zapominał. Tak było znacznie łatwiej — nie musiał się tłumaczyć, a przynajmniej wysłuchiwać zarzutów. Chociaż czasami, musiał przyznać, opłacało się pójść do łóżka z dawną znajomą. Chang nie potrzebował wyrywać, wystarczyło, że napisał. Dodatkowo w kobiecie paliła się iskra, która pociągała Harry'ego.

No i seks był z nią nieziemski.

Harry westchnął, odchylił kołdrę i postawił nagie stopy na panelach. Przeciągnął się. Minęły jakieś dziesięć godzin od spotkania Zakonu Feniksa. Na zewnątrz, co zobaczył przez otwarte na oścież okno, zaczynało powoli robić się już ciemniej. Możliwe, że nawet zbliżała się burza.

Niespodziewanie właśnie przez te wnękę wleciała znana Harry'emu sowa. Jak zwykle zgrabnie wylądowała, tym razem na stoliczku, gdzie od razu dziobnęła jeden z leżących luzem cukierków.

Harry uniósł prawą brew do góry. Co by nie mówić — tego się nie spodziewał.

***

— Nie możesz wytrzymać beze mnie nawet kilku chwil, Malfoy? — To było pierwsze pytanie, które wybyło z ust Harry'ego, gdy wyszedł prosto z kominka Malfoy Manor. Co dziwne Draco już na niego czekał, przysiadując na krześle przy stoliku w salonie.

Sucho parsknął w odpowiedzi. Potem podniósł się z typową dla siebie gracją i w krótkich krokach podszedł do Pottera. Zatrzymał się kilka cali przed nim, naruszając tym samym pewną granicę przyzwoitości. Aczkolwiek Harry nie czuł się zaniepokojony, raczej zaintrygowany. Spokojnie obserwował nieodgadnioną twarz Dracona, próbując odczytać z niej jakiekolwiek intencje.

Nagle Malfoy drgnął i uniósł dłoń prosto do warg Harry'ego. Kciukiem musnął ich, by w następnej kolejności gwałtownie przerwać kontakt z gorącą skórą. Brunet nie pozwolił mu jednak całkowicie odsunąć rękę. Brutalnie chwycił za kruchy nadgarstek.

— Co robisz? — warknął nieufnie. Wyjątkowo ta sytuacja go zirytowała.

— Miałeś czerwoną szminkę na ustach — odpowiedział wyzywająco Draco, spoglądając w jego szmaragdowe tęczówki. — Jestem pewien, że twoja narzeczona poczułaby się co najmniej zaniepokojona...

— Skończ, póki jeszcze możesz, Malfoy — ostrzegł go Potter, mrużąc oczy. Uścisk stał się mocniejszy, ale na Draco nie zrobiło to wrażenia. A przynajmniej nie takiego, jak oczekiwał Potter. Po prostu wydawał się być zadowolony z reakcji jaką wywołał.

— Ja tylko stwierdzam oczywistości, Potter. Poza tym dbam o twoje dobro. Martwię się — zakpił, acz wyrwał się z sideł Harry'ego. Na nadgarstku miał odciśnięte nieczułe palce mężczyzny.

— Po co mnie sprowadziłeś? — zmienił temat Harry. Jego oblicze w dalszym ciągu pozostawało nieprzystępne i zimne. Dawna niechęć nie zniknęła.

Draco poprawił rękawy marynarki.

— Chcę przeszukać gabinet mojego ojca.

Po tym zdaniu na licu aurora pojawiło się niezrozumienie. Analizował w skupieniu co miał na myśli blondyn. Szczerze mówiąc, dalej nie wiedział.

— A mnie potrzebujesz, bo...?

— Bo jesteś Aurorem.

Harry zmrużył oczy, w duchu błagając o cierpliwość. Jak na dłoni wydedukować można było, że Malfoy czerpie satysfakcje z jego niewiedzy. Ponadto póki nie pociągnie go za język, niewiele się dowie.

— Malfoy, jest późna pora. Powinienem właśnie wracać do domu, ale niefortunnie mnie tutaj sprowadziłeś, więc zacznij gadać, bo nie będę prosił po raz kolejny — zaznaczył Harry, już wycofując się do kominka.

— Szukam czegoś — zaczął w końcu Draco, oczy przenosząc na ogromny portret tuż nad paleniskiem. Ostre oblicze Lucjusza Malfoya poruszyło się lekko, zerkając w jego stronę. Zmrużone powieki wydawały się z nich szydzić. — co ukrył mój ojciec. I obawiam się, że może to być chronione przez jakieś czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, a w tych wy też znacie się najlepiej. Umiecie je wykrywać, prawda?

— Nie wszystkie. Większość — uściślił Harry niezbyt wylewnie. Przy okazji wyciągnął zza pasa różdżkę, którą teraz obracał swobodnie pomiędzy palcami. Draco mimowolnie zerknął na te zręczne poczynania. Było w tym coś wyjątkowo hipnotyzującego.

W tym momencie Draco naprawdę był zaimponowany tym, jak bardzo Harry zmienił się od czasów szkolnych. Niegdyś był zaledwie naiwnym chłopcem, bohaterem, który w gruncie rzeczy nic wielkiego nie zrobił. Zdecydował przecież o jego wygranej parszywy los, przypadek. Ale potem ten nastolatek wyrósł istotnie na wodza. Stał się tym, kim wszyscy rokowali, ale udowodnił równocześnie, że wcale nie proroctwo go pokierowało, a on sam. Był panem i władcą. Był kimś znacznie bystrzejszym i potężniejszym od samego Voldemorta.

Draco to wszystko rozumiał, aczkolwiek szybko odegnał niechciane myśli. Co by nie mówić, nie zamierzał wielbić Pottera. Oczywiście, imponowało mu to, ale nic poza tym. On przecież też przeżył wojnę i widział swoje.

— Och, Harry! Miło cię widzieć. — Obaj mężczyźni drgnęli, gdy Narcyza pojawiła się na schodach. Tym razem odziana w granatową, w niektórych miejscach ozdobioną srebrzystymi kwiatami suknie. Włosy jak zawsze miała spięte, a na wąskich ustach błądził szczery uśmiech. — Czyżby Draco cię wezwał?

Cóż, jego matka wyraźnie była zadowolona z obrotu spraw. Zresztą wielokrotnie powtarzała, że lepiej, by zacieśnili więzi. Draco, wiadomo, w najśmielszych snach nie zamierzał się do tego dostosować, ale też nie pragnął jej uświadamiać błędu.

— Tak, wyjątkowo — odpowiedział uprzejmie Potter, schylając się nisko i całując bladą dłoń Nracyzy, gdy ta zeszła po długich, krętych schodach.

Narcyza Malfoy była zachwycona, co niezmiernie drażniło Dracona. Niemniej milczał, nie chcąc zrażać ani jej, ani Pottera.

— Wybacz, matko, ale chcieliśmy z  _Harrym_  zwiedzić gabinet ojca. — Draco zaakcentował zimno „Harrym", po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku skąd przybyła kobieta. Za sobą słyszał kroki Pottera, więc był pewien, że ten potulnie podążył za nim.

Malfoy Manor było potężną budowlą, która miała naprawdę wiele pomieszczeń. Aczkolwiek biuro Lucjusza łatwo szło znaleźć, bowiem umiejscowione zostało tuż naprzeciwko głównych drzwi. Jak zawsze stało zamknięte na klucz, który tym razem spoczywał w rękach Draco.

— Mam wrażenie, że nie było otwierane od jego śmierci — zauważył Potter, nachylając się przez bark Dracona. Mimowolnie po ciele Malfoya przeszły ciarki, gdy poczuł na szyi ciepły oddech czarodzieja.

Możliwe, iż Draco jawnie zgrzytnąłby zębami na bezczelność Harry'ego, ale z racji tego, że sam go zaprosił, starał się powstrzymać.

Gdy zamek ustąpił i pchnęli drzwi, od razu zobaczyli stertę dokumentów na dość sporym dębowym biurku. Kałamarz i atrament leżały po prawej stronie. Wyglądały na od dawna nieużywane.

Wszystko tutaj zdawało się być stare oraz zatrzymane w czasie. Harry ostrożnie wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po biblioteczkach stojących przy samej ścianie. Księgi, które tam znalazł zdawały się być wielokrotnie używane. Do tego Harry mógł się założyć, że kolekcjonerzy zabiliby się za takie egzemplarze.

Oryginały — stwierdził Potter, sięgając po jedną z nich. Otworzył grubą, lekko zdartą oprawę i przyjrzał się pierwszy słowom.

_Stwórca obdarzył nas magią nie po to, byśmy mogli rządzić światem, lecz po to, byśmy mogli go ulepszać._

_Leonidas Markus_

— Wyczuwasz coś? — Głos Malfoya wyrwał go z odrętwienia. Zatrzasnął księgę „Początki Magii" i odłożył na półkę. Przyjrzał się zimnej, napiętej twarzy Dracona. Mężczyzna nie pokazał swojego zdenerwowania, aczkolwiek Harry nauczył się go rozeznawać choćby poprzez mętne spojrzenie.

— Nie — odparł, rzucając zaklęcie różdżką, żeby się jeszcze upewnić. Czerwony błysk przedarł się przez pomieszczenie, ale nic poza tym się nie stało.

— Czyli nic tutaj nie ma? — dopytał Draco, marszcząc brwi.

— Niekoniecznie. Może być pod silnymi zabezpieczeniami i póki nie weźmiemy tego do ręki, nie będziemy mogli tego wykryć.

— Och, po prostu cudownie — skwitował Malfoy, przeczesując swoje platynowe kosmyki. — Jakbyś nie zauważył tutaj jest sterta śmieci, niby jak mam...?

Różdżka Harry'ego w tym momencie zamigotała. Potter skrzyżował z nim wzrok.

— Muszę już lecieć, daj mi znać jak coś znajdziesz. Mimo wszystko to może być niebezpieczne nawet dla ciebie. Szczególnie, zaważywszy na twoje wydziedziczenie magiczne — oświadczył Harry, chowając różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni.

— I to ma być twoja kurewska pomoc, Potter? — warknął Malfoy na odchodne. Harry zaśmiał się sucho i machnął dłonią, jakby odpychał natrętne muchy.

Trzy sekundy później zniknął z trzaskiem z posiadłości Malfoyów, a Draco nie miał ochoty go choćby przed tym powstrzymywać. Z roztargnieniem i widocznym zmęczeniem na licu oparł się o blat stołu. Czuł jednocześnie nienawiść, żal i rozgoryczenie.

Mógł udawać, ale śmierć Lucjusza nim wstrząsnęła. Zabicie ojca było najgorszą rzeczą, którą uczynił, acz jednocześnie najbardziej satysfakcjonującą.

Zacisnął paznokcie na drewnie i poczuł, że ostre kąty rozrywają delikatną skórę. Możliwe, że spłynęło kilka kropli, ale miał to dosłownie gdzieś.

Nagle rozległo się ciche pukanie. Draco nie był zdziwiony, że w progu stanęła Narcyza. Zerknęła na niego z dozą czułości i niepokoju, jak gdyby wiedziała, co stało się tamtego dnia i dlaczego Draco nie mógł spać po nocach.

— Wiesz, kochanie, ojciec popełnił w swym życiu wiele błędów, ale wszystkie zdołał naprawić, jak najlepiej mógł. Odszedł na pewno w spokoju.

Draco skinął głową w zrozumieniu. Nie był jednak taki do końca przekonany, czy aby na pewno w spokoju.

***

— Isabelle organizuje przyjęcie.

Ginny piła herbatę przy kuchennym stole. Widocznie znowu się nie ruszała z domu, chyba że z rana jedynie zafiukała do swojej matki. Harry nie skomentował w każdym razie tego. Rozebrał się z płaszcza, poprawił włosy i ucałował narzeczoną w kącik ust.

— Przyjęcie? — dopytał, chociaż w umyśle bardziej zastanawiał go gabinet śmierciożercy. Intrygowało go, gdzie mógł ukryć coś ważnego sam Lucjusz Malfoy? Albo raczej w czym? — To dlatego mnie wezwałaś?

Ginewra przetarła zmarszczone czoło i westchnęła.

— Tęskniłam, a jest już późno, liczyłam, że chociaż to sprowadzi cię do domu, Harry. Nie wyjaśniłeś mi w ogóle niczego, a obiecałeś.

Potter wziął talerz z przygotowanym ówcześniej przez Ginny zimnym obiadem, po czym również dosiadł się do stołu. Wymienili spojrzenia.

— Kochanie, to moja praca. Nie powinnaś się przejmować — zbył ją, wymigując się od odpowiedzi. To było jawne ostrzeżenie dla Ginewry, że lepiej nie drażnić wilka póki jeszcze jest owieczką.

— Co z tym zaproszeniem? — zmienił temat.

— Za trzy dni odbędzie się jej przyjęcie zaręczynowe. Chciała żebyśmy wpadli. Wiesz, będą też gazety i miło by było, gdyby jednak bohater czarodziejskiego świata chociaż raz zapozował do tych szmatłowców. Co by nie mówić, Harry, paparazzi dalej się tobą interesują, a w szczególności twoją pracą. I mną. Co chwila do mnie wydzwaniają.

Ginny wyglądała na wyjątkowo zdenerwowaną zaistniałą sytuacją. Możliwe, że także nawiązywała do ostatnich rozważań na temat tego, dlaczego tak trudno zlokalizować Harry'ego wieczorną porą. Oczywiście niektóre gazety pisały, że ponownie prowadzi ważną sprawę, inne z kolei nie były tak bardzo wyrozumiałe. Tworzyły ciekawe historie o tym, które piękne panie Potter odwiedza. Sam Harry ostatnio widział nagłówek jednej z nich. Brzmiał niezbyt chwalebnie. „Ginewra Weasley — kochająca narzeczona czy wzgardzona kobieta?". Harry mimowolnie prychnął na samo wspomnienie. Nienawidził, gdy spekulowano na temat jego rodziny i przyjaciół.

Nawet jeśli niektóre z tych informacji były po części prawdziwe.

— Dobrze, kochanie, stawimy się tam — zdecydował, posyłając Gin uspakajający uśmiech. Następnie przechylił się nad stołem, by wpić się w rozwarte usta narzeczonej. Błysk w oczach Ginewry był tym, czego oczekiwał.

Potem ponownie opadł na siedzenie i znowu zabrał się za jedzenie, jakby sytuacja sprzed chwili nie miała miejsca.

— A tak w ogóle, co tam u twojej mamy?

Ginewra uśmiechnęła się uroczo, prawie jak za dawnych czasów, gdy była zaledwie nastolatką.

— Trochę jest zdenerwowana, że tylko ja ją odwiedzam. Ron naprawdę rzadko wpada z Hermioną, a ty to już w ogóle. Chciałaby, żeby to się zmieniło.

My też byśmy chcieli — pomyślał surowo Harry. — Ale świat wcale nie zwalnia, zło się nie zatrzymuje. Żeby żyć w poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, trzeba czyjegoś poświecenia.

— Postaram się — odparł tylko zdawkowo.  


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu po miesiącu pisania wciąż tego samego rozdziału milion razy... wreszcie to dodaję. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jedna duszyczka się ucieszy, iż ruszyłam dupę i wstawiam rozdział ;)

Tłum reporterów powitał go już na wstępie, kiedy tylko z Ginewrą stanęli na czerwonym dywanie, prowadzącym do willi MacGreyów. Harry niemal w tym samym momencie przybrał na twarzy nieskazitelną maskę, która nie zdradzała najmniejszej emocji. Przez lata praktyki nauczył się, że nie wolno było ukazywać własnych uczuć, w szczególności przed kamerami. Dodatkowo jako Auror nie pozwalał sobie, żeby jego obecność wywoływała większe zainteresowanie niż zazwyczaj. Stał się przez to oszczędny w słowach, nie odpowiadał na żadne intymne pytania oraz nie wdawał się w konfliktowe sytuacje.

— Panie Potter — usłyszał z tłumu kobiecy głos. Natychmiast wyłowił wzrokiem dziennikarkę, która niedbałym ruchem poprawiła czerwone okulary. — Czy to prawda, że ostatnim czasem zamiast wykonywać obowiązki aurorskie, po nocach gości pan u licznych kochanek?

 Harry spodziewał się tego pytania. Zresztą często właśnie tym interesowali się paparazzi, więc był jak zwykle spokojny. Czułym, wyuczonym gestem pogładził nagie plecy narzeczonej. Ginewra w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym odgarnęła długie włosy z ramion. Wciąż utrzymywała z nim kontakt wzrokowy i Harry był pewien, że jutro właśnie ten moment będzie mógł zobaczyć w tych gównianych szmatłowcach. Byli przecież tak bardzo w sobie zakochani.

— Harry zawsze traktował swoją pracę bardzo poważnie i od początku naszego związku o tym wiedziałam — zaczęła Ginny zamiast niego — Oczywiście przez to często nie ma go w domu, aczkolwiek muszę to zaakceptować. A pogłoski na temat domniemanej zdrady Harry’ego naprawdę wywołują u mnie rozbawienie. To jest idealny mężczyzna, który nie dość, że troszczy się o losy świata to również znajduje czas, by zaopiekować się mną.

 _Gówno prawda_ — pomyślał Harry, mając ochotę przewrócić oczyma. Ginny już tyle razy kreowała podobne bzdury, że aż czuł gorycz na języku. Doprawdy, ileż można?

  — A co ze ślubnymi planami? Jesteście już długi czas narzeczeństwem. — Dziennikarka nie ustępowała. Harry zmrużył powieki, wychwycił plakietkę na jej obcisłej koszuli. Diana Felicy. Wiedział, że będzie musiał jutro odwiedzić starego przyjaciela, by kobietę skutecznie uciszyć. Nie lubił, gdy dziennikarze byli namolni, a z doświadczenia wiedział, że odpowiednie kwoty działały w tej kwestii cuda.

— Mamy już ustalony termin, ale wolimy na razie go nie ujawniać — wtrącił sucho Auror. Kłamstwo gładko przeszło przez jego usta i daleko mu było do wyrzutów sumienia, pomimo iż wyczuł, że Ginewra nieznacznie się spięła. Ona również uwielbiała drążyć ten temat, ku jego niezmożonej irytacji.

— A co z Draco Malfoyem? Krążą pogłoski, że go pan, Panie Potter, uratował z rąk oprawców, a przecież wiemy, że nie przepadacie za sobą?

— Bzdura.

Harry nie zdążył powiedzieć choćby słowa, ponieważ ktoś go w tym ubiegł. Uniósł brew, widząc przepychającego się przez tłum gapiów blondwłosego mężczyznę, którego kąciki ust drgały na wpół drwiąco, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy będzie grał bezczelnego, czy przyjacielskiego. Możliwe, że tylko Potter to wyłapał, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia.

Draco Malfoy wyglądał równie dobrze, co zawsze. Tyle że tym razem ubrał jedną z tych wyjściowych szat, która miała zielony, intensywny kolor. Pod spodem zaś przyodział białą koszulę, rozpiętą w trzech ostatnich guzikach oraz obcisłe, czarne spodnie. Nie, stwierdził Harry, wyglądał lepiej niż dobrze.

 Ich tęczówki na sekundę się spotkały. Potem Draco podszedł do niego i objął w przyjacielskim geście, przez co Ginewra musiała się nieznacznie odsunąć. Po chwili jednakże na powrót stanęła blisko niego, nie dając po sobie poznać niechęci.

— Bzdura — powtórzył z mocą Malfoy, prosto w stronę wrzawy, którą swoim nadejściem wywołał. — Harry Potter od kilku lat jest przyjacielem naszej rodziny. Już za życia mego ojca postanowiliśmy zażegnać stare waśnie.

Cóż za piękna szopka, stwierdził w duchu Harry, acz pokiwał zdawkowo głową. Ramieniem otoczył i Draco Malfoya, i Ginerwrę. Z tymże Malfoya dość mocniej niż powinien, wręcz brutalnie. Tym samym wiedział, że musiało to byłego śmierciożercę zaboleć, ale nie szło wyszukać tego w jego wyprostowanej sylwetce.

Po raz kolejny zadrgały flesze. Potem cała trójka skierowała się po schodach do wejścia. Za drzwiami pozostawili bandę natrętnych reporterów, a przywitali uśmiechniętą Isabelle MacGrey.

Harry resztą sił powstrzymał się, by na jego licu nie pojawił się grymas niechęci. Co by nie mówić, ale za tą lisicą nie przepadał. Isabelle, istotnie grzeszyła urodą, ale oprócz swego ciała miała również niebywale szczwany umysł. Manipulowała i uwodziła, a to nie było ani jej pierwsze, ani ostatnie przyjęcie zaręczynowe. Ponadto Harry pamiętał, że na ostatnim zorganizowanym przez nią spotkaniu, po tym jak dobrał się do majtek MacGrey, ta po dziś dzień go szantażowała.

Nic więc dziwnego, że zadziornie wykrzywiła swoje nienaturalne usta na jego widok.

— Harry, Ginny — zaszczebiotała, całując najpierw w oba policzki Ginewrę, a dopiero potem zniesmaczonego Aurora. Draco Malfoya z kolei zostawiła na sam koniec, już nie tak uradowana, jak wcześniej.

Harry mógł się domyślić, że wysłała zaproszenie do Malfoyów tylko z powodu ich statusu w świecie arystokracji, a nie z sympatii. Poza tym pewnie oczekiwała, że to Narcyza się zjawi, nie syn byłej popleczniczki Czarnego Pana.

— Miło, że wpadłeś — powiedziała, wbrew temu co wyczytał na jej twarzy Harry. Nie dał się nabrać, Malfoy pewnie także, ale i tak wręczył jej bukiet róż, który wyciągnął z połów szaty.

Ta cała szopka nagle wydała się Harry’emu bardzo zabawna. Szczególnie, że Ginewra, która uwielbiała Isabelle, właśnie teraz wzięła ją pod ramię i zniknęły w tłumie gości bez słowa. Malfoy został z nim sam.

— Dlaczego Narcyza się nie zjawiła? — zainteresował się Potter, biorąc do ręki kieliszek szampana od przechodzącego kelnera. Ten był na tyle profesjonalny, że nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Brunet naprawdę docenił ten brak zainteresowania, ponieważ w tych ostatnich minutach uwagi miał aż za dużo.

— Źle się czuła — odparł Draco, kierując spojrzenie w stronę ogromnego parkietu. Obaj zauważyli na niej Astorię Greengrass, która aktualnie tańczyła z jakimś nieznajomym mężczyzną. Wyglądała równie zjawiskowo tego wieczoru, co jego Ginewra. Obie kobiety ubrały nawet podobne, mocno lśniące niebieskie sukienki. Harry był dobrze świadomy, że Malfoya z córką Greengrassa coś kiedyś łączyło, więc taktownie nie skomentował tego, kiedy Astoria także z zainteresowaniem skupiła wzrok na nich obu.

— A tak naprawdę?

Zadziorny uśmiech zamajaczył na wargach blondyna. W końcu Draco obrócił się w jego stronę, nieznacznie przysunął się, ostatecznie przelewając całą swoją uwagę na bruneta.

— Tak naprawdę wiedziała, że spotkam tutaj ciebie, więc ból głowy zaiste zaczął się w dogodnym momencie.

Harry zaśmiał się. Oczywiście nie trudno było wyobrazić sobie Narcyzę, która wyniosłym głosem oznajmia, że nie jest wstanie iść na przyjęcie i to syn ma ją wyręczyć. Pewnie także dodała, iż nie pojawienie się żadnego z nich będzie absolutnie pozbawione dobrego smaku.

— Nadal wierzy, że mnie polubisz? — podsunął Harry, zamaczając usta w krwistej czerwieni.

— Niedoczekanie jej, Potter — zaznaczył Draco. — Poza tym twoje ostrzeżenie wyraźnie do mnie dotarło. No i kolejny siniak na mojej nieskazitelnej cerze tylko utwierdził mnie, że z tej przyjaźni nic nie będzie.

Harry od razu zrozumiał, że Malfoy nawiązał do sytuacji z zewnątrz, gdzie razem z Ginny pozowali do zdjęcia. Nachylił się, by szepnąć prosto do ucha mężczyzny:

— Twoje przedstawienie było naprawdę inspirujące, aczkolwiek nie radziłbym ci ponownie robić czegoś takiego, bez ówcześniejszej konsultacji ze mną.

— A co? Twojej ukochanej się to nie podoba? — zakpił Draco, po czym gwałtownym ruchem wyrwał kieliszek z rąk Harry’ego i wziął solidnego łyka, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Szare tęczówki lśniły przy tym z wzywaniem. — Czyżby dobrotliwa Ginewra, pani uciśnionych, mną pogardzała? A wręcz nienawidziła?

— Raczej ma do tego powody — stwierdził Potter. Nagle kątem oka dostrzegł, że koło nich przechodziła sama Isabelle, która posłała mu jedno z tych zalotnych spojrzeń. Tym razem nie powstrzymał się przed skrzywieniem.

— Och, widzę, że przed tobą już zdążyła rozłożyć nóżki — zakpił Malfoy, odkładając kieliszek na pobliski stół. Na całe szczęście nikt nie stał tak blisko nich, by usłyszeć tą ciekawą wymianę zdań. — Pewnie twoja wielka miłość o tym także jest doinformowana? A może nie? Może nie domyśla się, że bohater świata pieprzył jej przyjaciółeczkę?

— Zważaj na słowa, Malfoy — wysyczał Harry. Jego energia zapulsowała wokoło i na pewno Draco musiał to wychwycić. Nie dało się przecież zlekceważyć tej niebezpiecznej aury, otaczającej Aurora.

— Nie boję się ciebie, Potter — poinformował go ostro.

— Tak? — Harry zaśmiał się zimno. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok, przez co przyparł mężczyznę do muru. — To czemu drżysz?

Draco już otwierał usta, ale właśnie wtedy podeszła do nich kelnerka z pytaniem czy coś podać. Obaj stosownie się od siebie odsunęli, by dziewczyna niczego się nie domyśliła. Draco zdążył jedynie dodać „Pieprz się, Potter”, a potem odszedł od niego sztywnym, acz dystyngowanym krokiem.

***

Trzy godziny później Harry miał wyraźnie dość tłumu zadufanych w sobie czarodziei, uśmiechania się do tych naiwnych ludzi oraz pilnowania narzeczonej, która jak zwykle wypiła więcej niż powinna. Oczywiście w odróżnieniu od niego, Ginewra czuła się jak ryba w wodzie w tym _przemiłym_ towarzystwie. On z kolei czuł, że się dusi.

Z tego względu musiał wyjść na balkon, który oświetlały, płonące srebrzystym blaskiem, lampki. Bez ociągania wyciągnął szluga, pochwycił w wąskie wargi i zapalił pstryknięciem palca.

Dym, który wciągnął mocno w płuca, był dokładnie tym, czego teraz potrzebował.

— Nie skradaj się, MacGrey, bo i tak wiem, że tu jesteś — westchnął, oparłszy się o barierkę tyłem. Naprzeciwko niego istotnie stała szatynka. Włosy teraz miała rozpuszczone, ponieważ po spektakularnym poproszeniu ją o rękę, ukochany zaraz potem zabrał kobietę na parkiet. Przetańczyli co najmniej z dziesięć szybkich piosenek.

Harry zsunął wzrok na piersi, które uwydatniała teraz już trochę bardziej zwisająca w tym miejscu czarna sukienka. Pod spodem nie miała stanika, bo zobaczył sterczące sutki.

Wydmuchał dym.

— Twój instynkt aurora jest jak zwykle cholernie seksowny — westchnęła, po czym przystanęła tuż obok, naruszywszy przestrzeń osobistą mężczyzny. Odchyliła głowę, by spojrzeć na niebo.

Harry nie był głupi, wiedział, że każdy jej ruch jest zupełnie przemyślany i ma sprawić, by ją pożądał. A lisica była kurewsko dobra w te gierki, więc nic dziwnego, że faktycznie penis Harry’ego nieznacznie drgnął. Poza tym znów był zirytowany i wkurzony.

— Po co za mną tutaj przyszłaś? — zapytał, chociaż przypuszczał jaką usłyszy odpowiedź.

Czarne tęczówki skierowały się na niego. Widział w nich zadziorną, szczwaną iskrę.

— Spokojnie, Ginewrę zabawia teraz mój Tommy… — szepnęła prosto do jego ucha. Harry nie pozwolił jednak dotknąć Isabelle swojej skóry — niedelikatnie przytrzymał ją za włosy, odciągając od swojej szyi.

— Nie pogrywaj ze mną, MacGrey. Pieprzyliśmy się raz i o raz za dużo.

— Tak? —zaszydziła. — Chyba nie chcesz, żeby twoja _Ginny_ się o tym jednym razie dowiedziała? Wierz mi, że swojej ulubionej przyjaciółeczce na pewno uwierzy.

— Znów mnie szantażujesz, MacGrey? Staczasz się — osądził Harry znudzonym głosem. Był pewny siebie, nie obawiał się MacGrey, bo ta nie pierwszy raz go już szantażowała. Zresztą odpowiednie kwoty co kilka miesięcy przelewane na konto wystarczały, by nie narzekała. Czasami jednak lubiła się z nim podroczyć, bowiem zupełnie podniecało ją to niebezpieczeństwo, które wokół siebie Harry wytwarzał.

— Ty lubisz seks, ja lubię seks, więc nie wiem w czym problem? — podsycała, dłoń kładąc na jego klatce piersiowej. Mięśnie pod nią się mocno napięły, co natychmiast zadowolona wyczuła. W jednej sekundzie jej cipka zrobiła się wilgotna.

— To jak będzie, Harry? Zrobisz to jak trzeba, czy jeszcze mam błagać byś mnie ostro zerżnął?

Harry wyrzucił niedopałek, a potem pociągnął bestialsko ją na żelazną barierkę. Podciągnął jej sukienkę do góry, bez jakichkolwiek czułości. Nie lubił Isabelle, ale nie zamierzał odmawiać dobrego rżnięcia, skoro sama mu się nastawiała.

— Błagaj — nakazał, sycząc wściekle i odpinając spodnie precyzyjnym ruchem.

***

Malfoy Manor pogrążone już trwało w ciemności, gdy pojawił się w kominku, wśród przygasających płomieni. Niemniej matka wcale nie spała, a siedziała na czerwonym fotelu, okryta skrawkiem koca. Uśmiechnęła się wyważenie, jak tylko go ujrzała.

— Już się dobrze czujesz? — zapytał z jawną ironią, otrzepując z popiołów. Fakt faktem trochę się chwiał, ponieważ z nerwów musiał wypić więcej, niż pozwalały maniery. Znacznie więcej.

— Istotnie, o wiele lepiej — przyznała niezrażona, jakby nie zauważyła, że Draco z niej szydził. — Jak ci minął wieczór?

— Kurewsko świetnie — skitował Malfoy, marszcząc nos.

— Draco, język — zbeształa go Narcyza, acz widocznie miała bardzo dobry humor, ponieważ tonacja nie była ostra, a wyraźnie łagodna. Jakby nawet wulgaryzmy, w tych sprzyjających warunkach, mogła zaakceptować. — Spotkałeś Harry’ego?

— Żebyś wiedziała — warknął, przysiadając na przeciwległej kanapie. Na szczęście na stole trwało zabutelkowane whisky, więc na nic nie czekając, napełnił pustą szklankę. — Ale nie wydawał się być uradowany moją obecnością.

— Zapewne przesadzasz, kochanie — stwierdziła uśmiechnięta Narcyza. — Jestem pewna, że Harry się ucieszył z tego spotkania.

— Uprzedzam, że nie chcę należeć do jego przyjaciół — westchnął Draco, nim przechylił szklankę z alkoholem. Gorycz na języku okazała się niezwykle błogim uczuciem. Tego mu trzeba było.

— Każdy potrzebuje przyjaciół, a w szczególności takich, jak Harry — stwierdziła Narcyza, w ułamku sekundy poważniejąc. Jej lico stężało i było już pozbawione tej sztuczności, której Draco osobiście nienawidził. — To ważny sprzymierzeniec.

— Powtarzasz się, matko — zauważył z odrazą.

— Jestem tego świadoma, Draco. I będę o tym wspominać tyle razy, ile uznam to za słuszne. Twój ojciec…

— Nie zaczynaj! — ostrzegł ją młody Malfoy, z trzaskiem odkładając naczynie na stół. — Nie mam ochoty słuchać nic o pierdolo…

Nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy Narcyza wstała i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Po prostu w pierwszej kolejności zobaczył czerwień od niej bijącą, a potem poczuł ból w brzuchu. Kanapa wraz z nim przesunęła się z głośnym zgrzytem pod samą ścianę.

Draco uniósł brwi i dotknął skrawka ust. Na palcach zobaczył krew, która w otaczającym ich półmroku, wydawała się być zupełnie czarna.

— Nie będziesz w tym domu obrażał swego ojca, Draconie Malfoyu! — krzyknęła Narcyza.  W dłoni wciąż zaciskała różdżkę, której spiczasty koniec trwał skierowany wciąż w kierunku blondyna. — Mówiłam ci już tyle razy, że Lucjusz był…

Draco zdumiony spojrzał na nagły dym, który wytworzył się na środku salonu. Zaskoczenie Narcyzy utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, iż to wcale nie ona za tym stała. Nie zdążył jednak nawet zareagować, kiedy nastąpił trzask, a posturny mężczyzna znalazł się na samym środku pomieszczenia.

— Co tu się, do jasnej cholery, dzieje?! — warknął Harry, którego rozpięte spodnie od garnituru oraz szminka na szyi wskazywały, iż właśnie został wyrwany z dość interesującej dla niego sytuacji.

— Och, zjawiasz się w samą porę! Właśnie moja matka chciała mnie zabić, Potter — zawyrokował zimno Draco, ocierając twarz z zakrzepniętej krwi.

— Draco — zaczęła Narcyza, marszcząc brwi. W jej głosie słychać było znaną troskę, ale tym razem blondyn miał już dość.

— Nie chcę tego słuchać — zastrzegł. — To wszystko jest kurewsko chore. Cały ten zgniły świat, nieważne czy Voldemort żyje czy nie. A Lucjusz? — Draco wybuch histerycznym śmiechem. — Słuchaj teraz uważnie. To ja go zabiłem, matko, własnymi rękoma. Nie choroba, nie życie. Ja. Jego pieprzony syn.

Draco nie czekał na reakcje ani matki, ani Pottera. Wstał i ruszył do wyjścia, nie oglądając się za siebie. Jego chód był sztywniejszy niż kiedykolwiek dotychczas.

Auror śledził go wzrokiem aż nie zniknął w ciemnościach korytarza. Potem z kolei przeniósł uwagę na Narcyzę, która z westchnieniem ponownie zasiadła na czerwonym fotelu.

— Wiedziałaś — zrozumiał Harry, gdy tylko zerknął na jej wyniosłe, blade oblicze.

Automatycznie Narcyza uniosła podbródek i odparła bystre spojrzenie z żarem w oczach.

— Oczywiście, że wiedziałam, panie Potter — odparła głośno, jakby stwierdzała oczywistość. — Jak mogłabym nie wiedzieć?

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

— Co masz na myśli, Nracyzo? — zapytał poważnym tonem Harry. Miał nieciekawy wyraz twarzy, na pograniczu chłodu, ale także zaintrygowania. Gdyby kobieta mu się przyjrzała, dostrzegłaby również przenikliwość w jego spojrzeniu. Ale nie patrzyła, ponieważ pusty wzrok kierowała na jeden z ruchomych obrazów. Harry także na niego zerknął kątem oka. I wcale się nie zdziwił, zobaczywszy sztywno stojącą rodzinę Malfoyów.

Wyglądali tak, jak tego oczekiwał — dostojnie. Wszyscy zadzierali wysoko podbródki, sylwetki posiadali dumnie wyprostowane, a w oczach dostrzegał wyższość, którą niegdyś tak nienawidził. Dziś ją tolerował, a może nawet czasami przyprawiała go o zachwyt. Bycie Malfoyem — zaczynał pomału rozumieć, co dla tej rodziny oznaczało. Nie tylko czystość krwi, ale dumę z tego, kim byli. Tradycję oraz oddanie.

— Domyślałam się, co planuje zrobić Draco — szepnęła, acz nie tak jakby zrobiła to inna matka. Narcyza w tym momencie była wciąż sobą, więc powiedziała to zarówno cicho, ale z typową dla siebie siłą. Nie bała się ubrać prawdy w słowa, choćby bolesnej.

— I nie powstrzymałaś go — dokończył za nią brunet raczej oznajmiając, niźli pytając.

— I nie powstrzymałam — przyznała, odrywając spojrzenie od obrazu i przelewając je na Pottera. — Masz rozpięty rozporek, Harry.

Auror uniósł prawą brew w zdumieniu, a potem naszło go olśnienie. No tak, właśnie został przyzwany do Malfoy Manor, kiedy razem z Isabelle doprowadzali się do ładu, po nietypowym spotkaniu. Przeklął siebie w duchu za nieuwagę, szczególnie przed Narcyzą. Nie było sensu łudzić się, że kobieta zapomni o tym incydencie. Mógł się założyć, że miała doskonałą pamięć.

— Radzę ci go zapiąć, nim pójdziesz do mojego syna.

***

Harry nie zamierzał pukać, a po prostu wtargnął do sypialni Dracona bez jakiegokolwiek zaproszenia. Natychmiast też odnalazł go wzrokiem na fotelu przy kominku, gdzie siedział z odchyloną głową, wpatrując się w przyciemniony sufit.

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, więc Harry bezróżdżkowo sprawił, iż w jednej sekundzie rozbłysnęły płomienie pośród niedopałków drewna. Pomarańczowy blask natychmiast opatulił lico Dracona, niemalże czule. Harry zauważył, że krwotok z nosa ślizgona nie ustępował, a z warg także leciała ciurkiem krew. Białą koszulę już całkowicie miał oblepioną szkarłatną posoką.

— Czego tu, kurwa szukasz, Potter? — zapytał Draco, nawet na niego nie spoglądnąwszy. Mimo bluźnierstw głos miał nadludzko spokojny.

Harry zignorował owe pytanie, a przybliżył się do blondyna i nachylił nad nim. Draco zamierzał się odsunąć od nagłego dotyku, ale Potter mu na to nie pozwolił — bez precedensu, dość szorstko chwycił jego szczękę, po czym niedelikatnie skierował na siebie.

— Jesteś cholernie blady — osądził ze zmarszczonym czołem.

— Co ty nie powiesz… — Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ zimna dłoń Pottera przeniosła się na policzek Dracona. Pogładziła go dość delikatnie, co samo w sobie było niespodziewane. Potter zazwyczaj był aż nazbyt brutalny.

— Masz gorączkę — stwierdził wyważenie, wpatrując się w niego przenikliwie. — Co to było za zaklęcie?

— Nie wiem. Nie usłyszałem inkanacji — prychnął Malfoy. — Co, matka naprawdę chciała sprowadzić mnie do grobu?

Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— Wątpię. Było to raczej nieszkodliwe zaklęcie, przypuszczam, że wcale nie ofensywne, a służące do obrony. Problem w tym, że po poprzednich wydarzeniach, twoje ciało nie reaguje tak jak powinno. Jest wyczerpane i nawet takie niewielkie zaklęcia mogą powodować nieciekawe efekty uboczne.

— Masz mi jeszcze do przekazania jakieś cudowne wieści, czy już skończyłeś? Jak tak, to możesz wracać do siebie, Potter — warknął Malfoy, nadal czując się niepewnie, gdy Potter tak nad nim się nachylał, oddechem niemal sięgając osłoniętej skóry. Taka bliskość naprawdę zaczynała go irytować.

Zacisnął ręce, żeby Potter nie dopatrzył się ich drżenia. Ale niestety za późno, ponieważ to również przykuło jego uwagę. Zresztą Harry sam domyślił się, że nie tylko ciało, ale również psychika Dracona akurat teraz nie była w najlepszym stanie.

Potter płynnie wyciągnął spod marynarki zwiniętą chusteczkę, którą od razu przyłożył do krwawiącego nosa blondyna.

— Przydałaby się Hermiona — stwierdził z niesmakiem. — Nie wiem, czy czasem nie masz uszkodzonych jakiś wnętrzności.

— Cudownie — prychnął Draco przytłumionym głosem, ponieważ materiał przysłaniał jego spierzchnięte, bolące usta. Prawdę powiedziawszy aktualnie wszystko go bolało. — Na kursie aurorskim nie uczyli was pierwszej pomocy?

— Uczyli — odparł Harry — podstaw. Nie jestem jednak ani cudotwórcą, ani uzdrowicielem i nie poskładam twoich organów do kupy, Malfoy.

— Więc wyjdź.

Kącik warg Harry’ego prawie że niedostrzegalnie się poruszył.

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

— Szkoda — westchnął Draco. Następnie zakasłał i to na tyle silnie, że Harry musiał odsunąć chustę, przez co również został pobrudzony przez ślinę oraz krew Malfoya.

— Jakim cudem, Malfoy zawsze, gdy cię spotykam, wyglądasz jak gówno? — zapytał retorycznie Harry.

— Nie lubię, gdy mnie obrażasz, Potter. A szczególnie, gdy robisz to w moim domu.

— Konkretnie w twojej sypialni — poprawił go rozbawiony Harry. Potem jednak usatysfakcjonowany zauważył, że krwotok po niewymownym zaklęciu się zatrzymał, a krótkie chłoszczyć jako tako pomogło w doprowadzeniu siebie oraz Dracona do stanu użyteczności.

— To nie brzmi dobrze — zauważył blondyn z westchnieniem ulgi. Ból zaczynał powoli ustępować.

— To, że cię obrażam, czy to, że jestem w twojej sypialni? — upewnił się Potter.

— Jedno i drugie — zawyrokował. — Tak poza tym już mi lepiej, więc możesz…

— Mówiłem, że nigdzie się nie wybieram — uprzedził jego słowa Auror, po czym umiejętnie objął w pasie mężczyznę i pociągnął do siebie. Pomógł mu przenieść się na łóżko.

Dracon skrzywił się, gdy został ułożony na miękkiej poduszce.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że własna matka mnie tak urządzi — wyjawił z odrazą na licu. Chciał przy tym wypaść, jakby bawiła go ta sytuacja, ale Harry nie dał się nabrać. Domyślał się, że Draco naprawdę przeżywa to, co zaszło na dole. Co by nie mówić, ale akurat do Narcyzy ślizgon był bardzo przywiązany.

Usiadł koło niego i raz jeszcze dotknął polika oraz czoła byłego śmierciożercy. Temperatura wciąż zdawała się być podwyższona, ale przypuszczał, że nie tak mocno jak chwilę wcześniej. Mimo wszystko sądził, iż Draco jednak nie jest w aż takim złym stanie. Prawdopodobnie wystarczyło, aby dobrze wypoczął, a może faktycznie Harry nie będzie musiał posyłać po przyjaciółkę.

— Nie lituj się, Potter — wychrypiał Draco, przymykając oczy. — Bo jeszcze się popłaczę.

— Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

— Obawiam się, że twoje serce by tego nie wytrzymało. — Draco uśmiechnął się niemrawo. — Ale to zaczyna być naprawdę zabawne, że właśnie ty spuszczasz się nad kimś takim jak ja. W poprzednim życiu nawet nie potrafiłbym sobie tego wyobrazić.

— W poprzednim życiu? — Harry uniósł prawą brew ku górze, mimo że wiedział, iż Malfoy nie może tego dostrzec, mając zamknięte oczy. — Masz na myśli za czasów tego, jak byłeś śmierciożercą?

Draco natychmiast uniósł powieki. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały w pół drogi. Oba były nieprzenikliwie i intensywne.

Nastała krótka cisza, dopiero Harry ją przerwał, wyciągając z szelestem paczkę papierosów. Pochwycił jednego w usta, aczkolwiek jeszcze nie zapalił.

— Nie zapytasz? — wyrwało się z ust Dracona.

— O co?

— Ilu zabiłem.

Harry parsknął suchym śmiechem.

— Równie dobrze możesz mnie o to samo zapytać.

— Nie kłam, Potter. Wiesz, kurwa o co mi chodzi.

Istotnie Harry wiedział. Pytanie natomiast powinno brzmieć, ile Malfoy zabił jego sprzymierzeńców. Tych, którzy za Harrym stali i którzy za niego umarli. Pewnie, pomyślał Auror, w tamtym okresie Dracon nie tylko bał się Voldemorta, ale również jego. Bał się stanąć z nim oko w oku i przyznać się do tego kim się stał.

— Nie bardzo mnie to interesuje — Harry wzruszył ramionami i zapalił w końcu papierosa. — Niestety nauczyłem się na wojnie, że jedna śmierć to tragedia, milion — statystka. Takie są realia, Malfoy i nic tego nie zmieni. Choćbyśmy chcieli.

— I mówi to Harry, pieprzony Potter — zaszydził Draco. — Ten, który próbował uratować każdego.

— Istotnie, próbowałem — przyznał. — I znowu bym to zrobił, ale to wcale mnie w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwia. Ludzie mówią, że jestem bohaterem, ale co to słowo oznacza? To, że również zabijałem w euforii walki? Że torturowałem, bo tego wymagała taktyka bitewna, by przeżyć kolejny, cholernie traumatyczny dzień? Że oszukiwałem, że modliłem się, wręcz błagałem Boga o przerwanie tego wszystkiego i jednocześnie przeklinałem każdego śmierciożerce? Że ciągle w głowie czułem chęć zemsty, pierdolonej zemsty i wcale nie żałowałem, gdy ubrudziłem sobie ręce krwią tych skurwysynów? Że musiałem patrzeć, jak umierali moi przyjaciele w imieniu czegoś, czego w tamtych dniach nie byłem pewien?

— A wiesz co jest najzabawniejsze? — kontynuował Harry — Kiedy wszyscy pytają mnie o te wydarzenia. Gdy chcą usłyszeć historię bohatera, który wygrał wojnę. Pytają, jak było. A tego nie da się opisać w kilku słowach, prawda, Malfoy?

Harry przechylił się nieznacznie. Draco dostrzegł błysk w jego zielonych tęczówkach.

— A wiesz co pojąłem w głównej mierze? Nie byłem sam na wojnie i każdy ma inną historię do opowiedzenia, równie koszmarną co moja.

Draco drgnął. Był pewnym, że Harry dobrze orientuje się, iż wspomnienia Malfoya także nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. Może dlatego go tak nie potępiał, a może potępiał, tylko tego nie powiedział? Co kryło się w tym nieprzeniknionym umyśle?

— Niektórych historii jednak lepiej nie poruszać — oznajmił sucho Draco.

— W szczególności tych o twoim ojcu, Malfoy?

— Pieprz się, Potter.

Harry zignorował zgryźliwą uwagę.

— Powiem ci szczerze, że jak usłyszałem, iż go zabiłeś, poczułem satysfakcję. W końcu sukinsyn dostał to, na co zasłużył. Zdrada własnego syna na pewno okazała się być dla niego ciosem prosto w serce… Ale potem zacząłem zastanawiać się, dlaczego ty to zrobiłeś?

— Potter, zamknij się. To nie twoja sprawa — wysyczał Draco. — Nie mieszaj się do tego.

— Może, pomyślałem, wcale nie nienawidził Lucjusza tak, jak ja — wyszeptał z jawną bezczelnością. — Może wręcz przeciwnie. Może po prostu nie potrafił patrzeć na jego upadek.

Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, Potter. Mogę cię zapewnić, że nienawidzę go z całego serca.

 

_— Ojcze._

_Lucjusz poruszył się pod grubą kołdrą, którą był opatulony aż po szyję. Twarz miał zupełnie mizerną oraz pozbawioną wyrazu. Mimo tego natychmiast wzrok skierował na syna i kącikiem ust uśmiechnął się jadowicie._

_— Draco, po co te konwenanse? Obaj wiemy, po co przyszedłeś. I od razu mówię, żebyś się pospieszył, bowiem nie przepadam za ckliwymi pożegnaniami._

_— Jesteś odrażający — skwitował Draco, podchodząc pod samą krawędź łóżka. Baldachim opatulał je zewsząd, aczkolwiek na wprost skrawek był odchylony i twarz Lucjusza malowała się przez to w pełnej krasie. — Żałosny._

_— O tobie mogę powiedzieć to samo, mój synu. Taki słaby, taki naiwny. Wiesz w ogóle czym jest prawdziwa władza? — wysyczał Malfoy. — Nawet nie miałbyś odwagi, by po nią sięgnąć._

_— A ty nie masz odwagi, by przyznać się do błędu — stwierdził Draco z jawną nienawiścią. — Całe życie kroczyłeś za Czarnym Panem, wierząc w jego wygraną i spójrz jak skończyłeś? Jak my przez ciebie skończyliśmy?_

_Mięsień na twarzy Lucjusza poruszył się, ale to mogło się Draconowi jedynie zdawać. Nie wierzył, by ten mężczyzna był zdolny do jakichkolwiek empatycznych odczuć._

_— Gdybyś był prawdziwym Malfoyem, miałbyś odwagę, by przeciwstawić się ojcu wtedy, a nie teraz, gdy ledwo żywy leży przed tobą, odmierzając do własnej śmierci. — Gdy Lucjusz to mówił, zadowolenie wciąż nie opuszczało jego lodowatego oblicza. Satysfakcja wręcz z niego promieniowała._

_— Ale cóż… zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś tchórzem. Tchórzem, który nawet nie potrafi mnie zabić. Bo po to tu przyszedłeś, prawda, Draco? Zabić swego kochanego ojca jednym z niewybaczalnych, ponieważ nie potrafisz ubrudzić sobie rączek…_

_To przelało czarę goryczy. Różdżka Dracona opadła na ziemię, po tym jak ją z hukiem wypuścił. Z furią chwycił szarą szyję Lucjusza we własne dłonie i zacisnął palce z całej siły, aż zupełnie pobielały._

_Nie wiedział ile to trwało, nie był pewien czy minuty, czy godziny stał tak, czując jak ciało przed nim wiotczeje. Jak powoli ulatuje z niego życie, aż ubywa w całości. I nie ma już czego żałować, nie ma czego ratować._

_A najbardziej przerażające jest to, iż Lucjusz wciąż się uśmiecha. Zdaje się być zupełnie rozbawiony, jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie i po raz kolejny je wygrał._

_Potem Draco odsuwa się z przerażeniem. Słyszy własne, uderzające o klatkę piersiową serce i nic oprócz tego. Czuje też słone łzy na polikach, ale wydaje się to być jakieś takie odrealnione, jakby nie należały one do niego. Bo przecież czemu miałby płakać, prawda?_

    

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem z kolejnym rozdziałem. Wyjątkowo przyjemnie mi się go pisało. No i zajęło mi to krótko, bo zabrałam się za niego dzisiaj i właśnie skończyłam. Btw ten tydzień był okropny, dawno nie miałam tak złego tygodnia. Jedyne pozytywne aspekty - zrobiłam sobie kolejny tatuaż we wtorek no i przez krótki czas miałam życie uczuciowe... Ale ostatnio coś ten chłopak nie pisze, nie, żebym się aż tak tym przejmowała. Po prostu liczyłam, że w końcu coś się zacznie dziać, bo nasza randka była naprawdę udana, ale widać nie mi to dane ;P   
> Chociaż z drugiej strony jaki facet spóźnia się półtora godziny na spotkanie?   
> W ogóle jeśli też mieliście zły tydzień, możecie dać mi znać to zjednoczymy się w bólu.

Dracon otrząsnął się ze wspomnienia, po czym z grymasem znów zerknął w stronę Pottera, który nie spuszczał z niego swojego skupionego wzroku. Malfoy w gruncie rzeczy nie potrafił stwierdzić co tak naprawdę myślał o nim Auror. Współczuł mu czy też pogardzał?

— Idź, Potter. Chcę po prostu zapomnieć o tym koszmarnym dniu — wymruczał w poduszkę. Istotnie powieki już same mu się zamykały ze zmęczenia, a ponadto obecność mężczyzny zdawała się być zbyt namacalna, aby mógł spokojnie zasnąć.

Przypuszczał, że Potter nie przystanie na jego sugestię, aczkolwiek ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, iż ten właśnie podnosi się z krańca łóżka i zmierza do wyjścia. Miał bardzo pewny siebie chód, lekko sztywny, zaznaczający swoją władzę, niemniej drzwi zatrzasnął bezszelestnie. Draco rozumiał, że Potter potrafił być jednocześnie bardzo potężny oraz apodyktyczny, ale kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja również łagodny. Nie wspomniawszy nawet o tym ile masek potrafił przywdziać w walce. Sam kilka z nich mógł ujrzeć na poprzedniej wojnie.

Westchnął, po czym poprawił się na łóżku. Czuł, że dalej co niektóre części ciała go niemiłosiernie bolą, aczkolwiek nie było to na tyle poważne, żeby się tym przejmował. Doświadczenie nauczyło go odróżniać stan śmiertelny od niekomfortowego. Aktualnie obowiązywało go to drugie określenie.

***

Harry zastał Narcyzę z książką w ręce, którą spokojnie czytała przy niewielkiej lampce, tuż obok kominka. Nie wydawała się już tak strapiona jak poprzednio, bardziej rozeznać można było na jej twarzy dziwny spokój, możliwe że nawet zadowolenie.

Mężczyzna stanął w progu wejścia. Obserwował ją otwarcie, bez jakiegokolwiek skrępowania. Narcyza w końcu ostatecznie pod tym spojrzeniem zatrzasnęła wielkie tomisko, odłożyła na stolik i zadarła podbródek do góry. Jej bystre tęczówki skrzyżowały się z ostrożnymi, iskrzącymi zielenią tęczówkami Harry’ego.

— Ile jeszcze masz w zanadrzu, Narcyzo? — zapytał rozbawiony.

Kącik ust pani Malfoy delikatnie drgnął, ale tyle wystarczyło brunetowi, aby to wyłapać. Nie bez przyczyny był Aurorem.

— Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi, Harry — zaćwierkotała sztucznie.

— No tak, oczywiście — przytaknął — wcale nie byłaś świadoma, że gdy uszkodzisz Dracona, ściągniesz mnie do Malfoy Manor.

Narcyza uniosła w zdumieniu brwi.

— Och, faktycznie nie pomyślałam o tym.

Harry był przekonany, że Narcyza wiedziała o tym, iż jego sygnatura będzie działać jak ta nałożona przez Lucjusza. Był związany z Malfoy Manor odkąd ją nałożył, ale głównie chodziło o mieszkańców rezydencji, a nie sam dom. Jeśli ktoś rzucił raniące zaklęcie na członka rodziny, magia Harry’ego informowała go, że coś jest nie tak. Dlatego też nic dziwnego, iż zjawił się w samym momencie kłótni.

Tyle że zrozumiał to wszystko z opóźnieniem. Dał się nabrać, ale cóż się dziwić, skoro Narcyza należała do wybitnych aktorek. Przecież nawet zdołała oszukać samego Lorda Voldemorta, a to już mówiło samo przed się.

  — Zrobiłaś to z premedytacją — oświadczył. Nie było to bądź co bądź pytanie, jedynie stwierdzenie oczywistości.

Mógłby też dodać, że naraziła tym samym Dracona, ale doszło do niego, że wcale tak nie było. Narcyza musiała w ułamku sekundy, nim rzuciła zaklęcie, oszacować straty. Na pewno zdawała sobie sprawę, że może polać się trochę krwi.

— W niektórych przypadkach korzyści okazują się lepsze niż straty — dodała, jakby wiedziała czym głowi się teraz Harry.

— Jakie więc były w tym przypadku korzyści?

— Draco dostał nauczkę, że ze mną się nie zadziera, a ojca nie wolno pod żadnym pozorem obrażać — odpowiedziała z przekorą, a potem uśmiechnęła się i przechyliła nieznacznie, jakby chciała zdradzić Harry’emu jakiś niegodziwy sekret.

— Ale głównie chciałam pokazać, że nie jest dla ciebie obojętny — szepnęła. — Draco od paru lat już nie ma żadnego prawdziwego przyjaciela, odciął się od starych znajomości, do tego jest nieufny w stosunku do ludzi. Ostrożny, rzec można.

— Narcyzo. — Harry zasiadł swobodnie na przeciwległym fotelu. Rękę położył nonszalancko na oparciu. Zmrużył powieki. — Nie mnie sprzedawać te bajeczki. Już dużo nasłuchałem się o nieszczęśliwym Draconie. Oboje jednak wiemy, że nie jest dzieckiem i umie sobie poradzić w życiu. Nie twierdzę, że w całości mnie kłamiesz, ale nie mówisz również całkowitej prawdy.

— Sprawdzasz mnie — orzekł Harry. — Od samego początku.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w odpowiedzi. Zdawała się być zadowolona z wniosków Aurora. Nawet nie zaprzeczała, że w jakimś stopniu manipulowała praktycznie Harrym. Nie miał jej jednak tego za złe, przecież tak naprawdę pani Malfoy manipulowała wszystkimi. Nawet własnym synem, o czym niejednokrotnie się przekonał.

— Imponujesz mi, Harry — przyznała Narcyza. — W końcu mogę powiedzieć, że mam godnego przeciwnika.

Harry nie zaprzeczył, ani nie potwierdził.

***

Grymas na twarzy Ginewry pogłębiał się z każdą kolejną minutą. Od ponad godziny próbowała znaleźć Harry’ego, ale ten wydawało się, że zniknął na dobre. Podirytowanie już naprawdę brało nad nią górę.

— Rozchmurz się, kochanie — poradziła jej Isabelle, która znalazła się nagle tuż obok. Jak zwykle wyglądała nieskazitelnie, dodatkowo na palcu miała już nałożony zaręczynowy, pięknie lśniący pierścionek. Ginny z satysfakcją zauważyła, że Harry postarał się o lepszy i znacznie droższy.

Z tymże, pomyślała, Isabelle na pewno weźmie ślub za niecałe dwa miesiące, gdzie ona nawet nie ma terminu od zeszło roku.

— Nie mogę znaleźć Harry’ego — zdradziła, wciąż wypatrując go pomiędzy gośćmi. — Zaczynam się poważnie martwić.

—  Faktycznie, też go dawno nie widziałam. — Na czole Isabelle pojawiła się niewielka bruzda. — Może sprawy służbowe go porwały?

— Nie sądzę, chyba by mnie poinformował…

— O, tutaj jesteście.

Ginewra zadrżała, gdy czyjeś dłonie objęły ją od tyłu w pasie. Obejrzała się za siebie, po czym zobaczyła przystojną twarz narzeczonego. Harry posłał jej swoje twarde spojrzenie, które jak zwykle nie potrafiła rozszyfrować.

— Szukałem was — powiedział, na co Ginny ledwo powstrzymała się przed wybuchem. Niemniej zdołała opanować nerwy, żeby nie robić niepotrzebnego zamieszania, w szczególnie na przyjęciu przyjaciółki.

— Widzisz, znalazł się — rzuciła Isabelle z widocznym rozbawieniem. Na całe szczęście nie pytała, gdzie zaginął Potter. Może dlatego, że nie chciała dolewać oliwy do wrzącego ognia. A może z innej, nieznanej Ginny przyczyny.

W każdym razie Ginewra przeprosiła ją, a potem powiedziała, że niestety muszą już wracać do domu. Tym razem jednak zamiast taksówki, oboje zdecydowali się na szybkie przedostanie się przez sieć Fiuu. MacGrey z przyjemnością udostępniła im swój kominek w sypialni.

Kiedy wylądowali już u siebie w domu, Ginny więcej nie kryła własnego zirytowania. Zaplotła dłonie na piersi i oskarżającym wzrokiem patrzyła na otrzepującego się z popiołu Harry’ego.

— Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie zniknąłeś? — zapytała oschle.

Harry nie wyglądał na przejętego. Raczej zdawało się, ze nawet nie słuchał Weasleyówny, ponieważ bez jakiegokolwiek komentarza ruszył do kuchni. Tam, z karafki, stojącej na kuchennym blacie, nalał sobie whisky. Wziął solidnego łyka.

Ginny podążyła za nim i wciąż czekała na odpowiedź.

— Nigdzie, cały czas byłem na sali — orzekł, w końcu obróciwszy się w stronę kobiety. Oparł się bezczelnie o szafki bez cienia skruchy na licu.

— Nie rób ze mnie idiotki, Harry — zawyrokowała ostro Ginewra. — Szukałam cię po całej rezydencji Isabelle.

— Widocznie źle mnie szukałaś.

Ginewra nie wytrzymała. Odwróciła się na pięcie, chociaż w duchu miała ochotę coś rozwalić, kogoś uderzyć, cokolwiek. Byle tylko pozbyć się tego destrukcyjnego uczucia bezradności.

— Będę nocować u mamy — rzuciła na koniec, nim po raz kolejny wtargnęła do kominka. Nie była pewna czy Harry ją usłyszał, aczkolwiek w tym momencie zdawało się to być najmniej istotne.

Harry jednak bardzo dobrze usłyszał. Nie zamierzał jej aczkolwiek powstrzymywać, ponieważ sam nie był w dobrym nastroju. Szczególnie nie miał sił, żeby jeszcze odpowiadać na natrętne pytania narzeczonej. W takich sytuacjach miał dość Ginewry, a przede wszystkim samego siebie. Nie potrafił jej nie ranić, więc było lepiej żeby na parę godzin zniknęła z jego życia.

Musiał odsapnąć w spokoju, zaciszu domu, bez zbędnego trajkotania nad uchem. Chciał po prostu odpocząć, wypić, przeanalizować. Od jutra zresztą planował ruszyć ze wszystkimi przygotowaniami. Pogadać z Gawainem, odwiedzić starą znajomą, wpaść do Hermiony oraz Rona. Miał wiele do zrobienia. Naprawdę wiele.

Smak whisky choć na chwilę ukoił gorycz własnych myśli.

***

Siedziała w samym, niedbale zawiązanym szlafroku i wpatrywała się w jajecznicę, którą miała na talerzu. Przez całą noc praktycznie nie zmrużyła oczu, a teraz nawet nie potrafiła przełknąć ani kęsa. Nic dziwnego, że wyglądała gorzej niż zmora.

— Ginny, kochanie, powinnaś chociaż spróbować — zasugerowała pani Weasley, posyłając jej jedno z tych matczynych, czułych spojrzeń. Ku zaskoczeniu córki nie pytała co się stało w nocy, gdy ta wpadła w odwiedzinach o czwartej nad ranem. Przyjęła ją po prostu z otwartymi ramionami tak jak ostatnio, czy przedostatnio.

— Wiem, mamo — westchnęła Ginewra, ale wbrew własnym słowom nadal nie odważyła się wziąć nic do ust. Czuła, że gdyby to zrobiła, zawartość żołądka mogłaby się przedostać na zewnątrz. Nie była to w żadnym razie przyjemna wizja.

Molly miała zamiar jeszcze jakoś to skomentować, ale właśnie wtedy rozbrzmiało mocne pukanie do drzwi Nory.

Podniosła się i żwawo ruszyła, by otworzyć. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy po drugiej stronie zastała ubranego w aurorskie szaty Harry’ego.

— Jest Gin? — zapytał na powitanie, chociaż wiedział jaka będzie odpowiedź. Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się szeroko, skinęła głową, po czym bez wahania wpuściła go do środka.

— W kuchni — szepnęła, sama wchodząc na schody, zapewne chcąc zaszyć się w jakimś pomieszczeniu, by im nie przeszkadzać. Harry niemniej był pewien, że także nie powstrzyma się przed podsłuchaniem.

Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie niemal od razu zauważył Ginewrę, siedzącą przy ogromnym rodzinnym stole Weasleyów. Od ostatniej wizyty wiele się w Norze nie zmieniło, dalej trwały tu zardzewiałe, prawie rozpadające się meble, choć od czasów wojny pani Weasley dostawała odszkodowanie za syna, który zginął przez to, że brał w niej udział i przeciwstawił się terrorowi Czarnego Pana. Możliwe, że Molly nie wprowadzała zmian w domu ze względów sentymentalnych, po za tym nadal było tutaj wyjątkowo przytulnie.

— Gin, chciałem cię przeprosić — zaczął, kiedy podszedł do jej krzesła. Z połów płaszcza wyciągnął bukiet róż.

Rudowłosa z ociąganiem odsunęła siedzenie i wstała. Harry odruchowo poprawił jej zbłąkany kosmyk za ucho. Spojrzał jej przy tym prosto w oczy.

— Wróć do domu — poprosił, całując ją w policzek. — I nie gniewaj się już więcej. Wiesz, że mam dużo ostatnio na głowie i nie chcę się z tobą kłócić niepotrzebnie.

— Ale nagminnie to robisz — zauważyła, chwytając bukiet. — O cokolwiek cię zapytam, wszczynasz kłótnie, ignorujesz mnie… czasami stajesz się agresywny. Rozumiem, Harry, ale nie jestem pewna, czy powinnam. Nie chcę czuć się nieustannie wykorzystywana i zbędna. A tak, niestety, ostatnio się czuję.

— Wiem i przepraszam. Postaram się ci to wynagrodzić, daj mi jeszcze tylko trochę czasu… — Harry lewą dłonią chwycił ją w pasie. Ucałował w spierzchnięte wargi. — Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? Nie potrafiłbym bez ciebie żyć.

Czasami Ginewra zastanawiała się ile z tego było prawdą, a ile czczymi obietnicami. Ale istotnie nigdy sobie nie odpowiadała na to pytanie. Teraz też tego nie zrobiła.  

 — Ja bez ciebie też, Harry.

 


End file.
